Black Feathers
by AkariZeriChana-newAmerica
Summary: The flock and their newest member venture west. Running into trouble in the forest, one is left stranded. They are in Forks, something is out hunting. The flock must now make a decision, friend, or foe? I suck at summaries, sorry. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1 Crash Landing!

Black Feathers

**This is a Maximum Ride- Twilight crossover. Remember that girl with wings who Max set free in the second (or is it third? Or even fourth…) book? Well, she joined them later on. As the flock flies through night skies, traveling west by dimming light, they move closer and closer to Washington state. Erasers follow, and only on thing can happen when you throw vampires into the mix. **

Chapter 1- Crash Landing

The sun broke through the clouds, shining light onto us. I rolled uncomfortably around on my branch, not wanting to get up. Then I felt something semi-hard connect with my stomach.

"Ouch!" I complained and looked up into the blue eyes of Maximum Ride.

"Get up Rogue, and get a move on." She said simply. I sighed. My name is Rogue, for lack of knowing my name. I found the flock after leaving when the freed me, I didn't have a name, but because I pretty much flew solo they called me Rogue. So, if you're reading this, all I can say is welcome to the hard-knock life of mutant bird kids. Max's head snapped up, and I knew it was the voice.

"Incoming everyone move NOW!" She shouted, immediately things went to hell. I snapped my wings out and pushed off the ground, my pitch-black wings stuck out during the day like a sore thumb, but I was almost invisible at night. So, those are the breaks. That's when I saw them.

Twenty Erasers, roughly, no on was going to stop to do a headcount. They took off into the air after us. "Evasive maneuvers!" Max yelled from the air, her brown and white wings ruffled as she turned, "Scatter!" I peeled of to the east, soaring upwards. Three Erasers followed me. Easy.

Diving for the woods, I dipped within two inches of the trees before slipping under their top branches. Two Erasers couldn't make it, and one was left as I wove through the forest. Where was the other one? I got my answer in the form of a clawed and fury backhand across my ribcage. I was trained never to cry out so I bit down on my lip and flew up to open sky. The Eraser followed.

Whirling in the air, almost like a ballet, I landed a few key blows to his head, neck and stomach. By this time, I had felt my nose crack under his paw and my arm was bleeding profusely. One final snap kick to the head and he dropped out of the sky like a rock.

Rogue- 3, Erasers- 0

Then I realized I had no effing clue where I was. I looked around, only trees and mountains no landmarks… Crap. Flying low, I scanned the area for other creatures, Erasers, the flock, a seal with a tattoo… Nothing. So, I landed, crashing through the branches after I misjudged the distance. Yelling a few choice curse words, I struggled to free myself from a tangle of green. I was upside down and my wings where caught. Great, this day just keeps getting better. It must be a Monday. Note to self: Do not anger the Monday gods.

But then again, I was not the cooperative type. "Hey Monday Gods!" I yelled aloud, "I hate you, just thought you should know that. Oh and, I hope you all jus-" I was cut off when I heard rustling in the bushes. I looked up, just as a pale, blonde male streaked out.

Monday gods really had it out for me… I struggled to free myself, but the blonde human hit me before I could. I gasped and air rushed out of my lungs. This was not human. This was a monster. I tucked my wings into my side and prepared for a fight.

"Stop him!" I heard someone yell as I crashed to the ground. The monster had me pinned to the ground, I pulled my legs underneath my and kicked his core as hard as I could. He was thrown back, but not nearly as much as he should have been. He was off me, but only by inches.

"Hey ugly," I snapped, even though he was the farthest thing from ugly I had ever seen, "If you're going to fight, you've got to fight fair. The old fashioned way, hand-to-hand." I was trying to sound like Max, and I hoped it worked. I tried to flex my wings, but I think I pulled a muscle near where the connected to my back.

He snarled, his eyes where black. "Speak English!" I growled at his face, landing a well placed kick on his shoulder. Max taught me that move, it's supposed to dislocate the shoulder, but I nearly dislocated my freaking ankle.

The monster lounged at me, faster than I could have moved away. I was thrown into the side of a boulder, my wings crumpling beneath me, some small bones probably being crushed. Don't scream, don't scream…

I screamed. Oh my god, everything _hurt!_ My head had been whip-lashed into the rock and it wasn't so forgiving.

"Rogue!" Someone yelled from the sky, it was the rest of the flock!

"Max!" I screamed pushing hard against the monster trying hold him back. His teeth snapped only inches away from my face. She landed smoothly and yanked him backwards. Just then, three other pale monsters burst from the trees.

The blood loss and pain overcame me at that second, and I collapsed, blacking out.

**Edward's POV-**

"Hey!" Emmett yelled, "Look at that!" He pointed up to the sky where a black figure streaked across the skies, three others following. "That is a _huge_ bird!" The figure dipped down, the sun hit it for a split second as it cut into the trees.

"That's not a bird…" I said slowly, and we all stared as a girl with _black wings_ dive-bombed in and out of the trees until only one pursuer was left. My eyes zeroed in on the situation, one girl, short black hair, scruffy, tall, skinny, deep gash on left arm and ribcage, I made mental notes of everything. With one semi-graceful kick to the head, the last pursuer dropped out of the sky.

"That is so… not human." Carlisle said in awe. "It can't be, humans are…" He was dumbfounded, as the rest of us were.

The bird-human cross folded her wings and headed for the trees very close to us. She accidentally nicked one of them and ended up getting her jet-black wings tangled in the branches. She proceeded to curse the 'Monday gods' profusely. That's when the breeze shifted and we all smelled the blood. A lot of blood.

Jasper twitched and remained in place for a spilt second, fighting his thirst, but we were out hunting, and he had let his instincts take control. He lounged forward and tackled the bird-human thing right out of the tangled mess of branches.

I thought she would be dead the second he got his hands on her, any human would. Somehow, she was alive when she slammed into the ground at over eighty miles per hour.

"Stop him!" I yelled, and we all sprung out.

I was fully ready to pry Jasper off the bird-human thing, but it actually kicked him off. The human, or human like thing, had kicked a _vampire_ several inches.

"Hey ugly, if you're going to fight, you've got to fight fair. The old fashioned way, hand-to-hand." The girl snarled.

All I could do was stare as a human tried to fight off Jasper in close combat. She avoided him once and brought a hard kick down on his shoulder, on any other human this would have meant a badly dislocated shoulder. It probably snapped her ankle _in half_. He picked her up and slammed her against a giant boulder. Her nose went off like a firecracker when he bumped into her. She bit down onto her lip until it bled, then shrieked like an animal in pain.

"_ROUGE!"_ Someone yelled from above, I looked up, six more bird-human things. (I need to think of something better to call them)

"Max!" The girl said, Rogue? I dipped into her thoughts, her name was Rogue. The six landed and together pealed Jasper off Rogue who promptly passed out from blood-loss. I nodded at Emmett, and we began trying to remove the mutants from Jasper. The oldest male had him in a chokehold from behind, not that it would do any good. Emmett grabbed him and pinned him down, just to be safe.

"I don't care who you are," Max said quickly, "just hold that… that _thing_ for a second and we'll be out of here." She growled, referring to Jasper. That thing… I wonder how that made him feel…

Max, the oldest male and the blond male rushed over to Rouge. The youngest girl, the younger boy and the girl with darker skin continued to scrutinize us, all looking jumpy.

_Never seen anything like that before…_

_I wonder if they can be hurt at all…_

_Max better hurry, this one doesn't think like a normal person_

_I swear, if he hurt Rogue…_

"Okay guys, who's got the backpack?" Max asked, the blond one handed it to her and she opened it, pulling out several bandages, alcohol, and a Swiss army knife. "This is it?" She demanded, frustrated.

"Well, next time we stop buy a hospital I'll be sure to steal a first-aid kit." The dark haired kid said,

"Shush, Fang, and hand me the knife." Max took the silver knife and began cutting up the bandages, while the blond one ran his hands carefully over Rouge.

"This feels bad… what did it?" he asked, he was blind…

"It looks worse Iggy, trust me, and hell if I know _what_ did it, but I do know who." She glared pointedly at Jasper who was currently eating dirt, well… figuratively. Iggy was about to start putting alcohol and bandages on the slices in her side when Carlisle stopped him

"Wait! A blind person shouldn't do that, I'm a doctor, let me." Usually, the words 'I'm a doctor' calm people. Here, not so much…

"Bite me." Iggy snapped. Emmett burst out laughing, and Carlisle shot him a stern look. Iggy began to press bandages carefully down onto her side with a doctor's skill, knowing exactly where to place them and with how much pressure.

"She needs a hospital." The dark haired male, Fang, breathed, shocked at his own words.

"No. I refuse to let us go to another hospital and get mixed up in crap like that ever again" Max growled, she was obviously the leader. At that point, Alice, Esme, Rose and Bella stepped into the clearing with us. Max's head snapped up.

"Four more, scatter, up and away!" She yelled, "Fang, Iggy, get Rouge!" The two grabbed Rogue and snapped out their wings. I grabbed one of their wrists stopping them,

"Let go," Fang said coolly

"She'll die if you don't let us help you." I said very carefully. Iggy stiffened, but everyone's thoughts where slightly blurred by someone else.

Things I did catch where very complex, Fang and Max sorting through complicated combat maneuvers, trying to figure out how to fight us off, and the smallest girl was wondering why I could hear her thoughts…. WHAT?!

"Mind reader!" she yelled to Max. Max whirled and shot her fist at my head so quick it reminded my how completely un-human these kids where. She barely missed.

Fighting broke out amongst all of us, with Emmett holding Jasper, we where the ones who where the ones who were outnumbered. Still, they where pinned in a little over a minute. These kids fought hard, better and more agile than any soldier. Even the little mind-reading girl!

I had the mind reader and Iggy, restraining them by their wrists. Esme had the little blond boy, Rose had the dark skinned girl, Bella was almost struggling with Max and Carlisle had to wrap both arms around Fang's torso to restrain him. This left Rouge about two feet from Iggy, who had accidentally dropped her.

"Come on, we can help you. What other motive would we have? Besides, I don't think you would want to risk her life." Carlisle insisted.

"Fine." Max snapped, earning a quizzical look from Fang, "One condition, you tell us what you are."

I stiffened, "We will when you do, but not now. We need to get your sister… Rogue, back to our home."

"Is your home a hospital or a dog-crate facility?" She spat angrily,

"Uh… I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about." I muttered, absolutely confused.

"Alright guys, let us go and we'll follow." Max relented. I nodded,

"Fly seventeen miles north by northwest." Carlisle said, "We'll take Rogue, meet us there." With that, Carlisle grabbed Rogue and we started running back, I heard wings brushing against trees back where the kids were.

We were home in less than a minute, flying through the forest. "Get my bag Alice." Carlisle said before we were even through the door. He set Rogue down on the couch, Alice handed him his bag.

He pulled out a needle, and injected it right into her view, "Morphine." He said before I could ask. We all heard her heart-rate drop but it was still much higher than normal humans were, her temperature was higher too. Pulling out surgical wire he began to stitch the gashes on her side closed and the ones on her arm. There was really nothing we could do about her broken nose, it wasn't crooked so at least there was that.

"Who _are_ they?" Esme asked, alarmed, "And what were those things chasing them?"

"I don't know." I said, "But these kids are certainly not human, from what I was able to hear, the youngest can not only read but control minds and at least one more of them is gifted as well. But they don't consider it gifts, they consider it mutations."

"She needs a transfusion." Carlisle said just as the bird kids burst through the front door. "What blood type is she?" He yelled to them,

"Bird type?" Angel asked, Max shook her head,

"It doesn't matter, we're all one blood type, but she can't get human blood." She pursed her lips, "I'll give her a transfusion."

About ten minutes later, Max was almost collapsed in a chair eating a muffin to fight the dizziness. "Good muffins…" she mumbled, "bad memories." She thought of the last time she had to give someone, Fang, a blood transfusion in a hospital.

"Your friend, uh… Rogue," Carlisle stumbled over the name, I found it weird to, "She's got four broken ribs, a concussion, a broken nose and severe gashes in her side that will take a while to heal." He looked at them for a second, "She'll need to stay here for a while."

Max was silent, the walked stiffly outside. No one followed her but turned their backs and stared at us instead. We weren't the only ones who heard her shriek of frustration, apparently her family had good hearing. She walked back in, looking annoyed,

"Fine._ Fine._ But tell us what you are." She demanded.

"Um… funny thing about that…" Alice began, the smallest kid's, Angel, head snapped up and she stared wildly at us.

"Vampires." She muttered.

"Well, yeah." Alice stammered, "But, we don't drink human blood, we're vegetarians and we won't hurt you, promise!" Alice said smiling and holding up two fingers like a scout would do. She leaned kneeled down and looked at Angel, "So, little mind reader, want to tell us your secret?" She was about to put a hand on the Angel's shoulder when Max grabbed her wrist and hauled Angel behind her back.

"No _way_." She snapped. "You expect us to trust vampires with not only our friends _life_ but our secret?!" She was almost shrieking, "Are you mentally insane? Are you on _drugs?_"

"Listen, we made a promise, we're not going to hurt you we only want to help you." Carlisle repeated, "This is my family, Esme, Edward and Bella, Nessie, Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett will bring Jasper back later. I'm very sorry for how Jasper behaved."

Max just glared openly and hostile at us.

Angle cleared her throat, "Well, I'm Angel, that's Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, Max, Fang…" We almost smirked at that one. The name Fang, it was a little ridiculous. "And the one that the creepy guy attacked is Rogue."

"Interesting names," Alice said enthusiastically, "How did you get them?"

"Well Max's real name is Maximum Ride, and Gazzy is real the Gasman, but other than that we named ourselves and each other. We call Rogue, Rogue because after we let he rout of the cages in the underground School and Iggy blew it up, she went off on her own, like a rogue, but she came back later and found us." Angle babbled, "And then we're all like mutants because we where created in this lab, and there where these dog crates, but we got out and then they came to find us, and then they where at our house while I was kidnapped and Max was coming to get me, so the Erasers came so Iggy blew up their tuck and our house with a bomb and then I figured out how to control peoples mi-"

Max covered Angel's mouth with her hand. She laughed nervously, "Chatter box," she muttered.

"Erasers…" Esme asked

"You blew up a school?!" Rosalie said shocked, looking at innocent little Angel, who nodded happily.

"Our goal is to eventually get rid of all of them and any links to Itex that are left." Fang said crossly, "The School isn't a place to get an education, in case you were wondering. It's a place where the use genetic experimentation to create recombinant life forms. Which they then torture, test, and eventually… disassembled." He said very grimly.

"Oh my…" Esme mouthed,

"Basically we grew up in cages, we got away and we've been on the run from Erasers ever since." I was about to ask what they were when Angel chimed in,

"Erasers are lupine-human hybrids, I knew you where going to ask that because you where thinking about it." She smiled.

"And I thought one of you was annoying." Rose muttered.

"So, if Erasers are lupine hybrids you must be avian hybrids." Carlisle said,

"Yep." Max said simply.

"Would you mind if I examined your wings? Rogue's are pretty damaged and I need something to compare them against." He said, but Max he, being a doctor, just wanted to see how the wings worked.

"… Sure." She said after about ten seconds of consideration. Everyone immediately took four steps back, she shrugged off her jacket and in one, swift movement snapped her wings out. They where white with brown spots, the primary feathers where covered in dirt and had some leaves stuck in the. Alice pulled a stick out of one,

"What is _this?_" She demanded holding up the stick.

"Uh, I dunno Alice, a baby tree?" Max laughed sarcastically. Then Alice looked over the whole flock,

"You're all wearing dirty clothes!" She almost shrieked, "Torn, dirty, old, stained clothes!"

"Well next time we have money I'll be sure to get some new clothes." She responded sarcastically, though Nudge looked excited,

"Can we? _Please!"_ She asked, begging,

"No." Max said flatly, and I could already here Alice planning an extensive shopping trip. Just then, I heard someone shock in a shocked breath. It was Iggy, his hands fluttered delicately over Rogue's side, which had several red slices through it, all stitched up. Because Iggy couldn't see, he was using his sense of touch.

"What is it Iggy?" Max asked,

"She twitched." He said excitedly, both his hands where on her side, feeling the gashes in her side healing. I was about to suggest he move his hands when she groaned,

"Iggy," She muttered, her eyes still closed, "_Why_ can I feel your hands on my hip?" She said, almost groaning. Iggy blushed bright red.

"I… uh, I mean… well, I was… I was trying to see if your side was healing okay and because I can't see I was… touching." He said lamely, looking beyond embarrassed. Iggy quickly withdrew his hands; surprisingly she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Please, help me up." She said quietly. Iggy grasped her hand and pulled her up. She grumbled a couple curses as she sat up. Her eyes where still closed, messy black shoulder-length hair falling in her face.

"You may have some headaches from the concussion," Carlisle began. Rogue's eyes snapped open. Kid had creepy blue eyes. Her eyes scanned the room and immediately found Jasper sulking in the corner. She reeled and leapt off the couch, flailing to an ungainly standing crouch, tipping side to side every second.

Max put a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, he's a doctor, he probably saved your life. They're uh… vampires, but they're good, I swear. They're vegetarians." She said.

"Ooh… weird." Rogue said, "Huh… dizzy…" She wobbled and collapsed right into Iggy's arms, his insane hearing telling him exactly where and when to be. "Oops." She mouthed, and both of them blushed, Iggy rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously, effectively dropping Rogue in the process.

Rogue laughed and kicked Iggy's legs out from under, Iggy fell into Fang who knocked into Rosalie, domino effect. There was a mass of feathers tumbling about the floor as everyone struggled to their feet. Fang pulled on a loose feather of Rogue's, yanking it out.

"Hey," She said drearily,

"Take a shower." He said, "You smell worse than Gazzy and Iggy did after they blew up the school." He ruffled her hair, and dirt came out. Her smile dropped from her face into a mortified expression.

Apparently, Fang, Max, Iggy and Rogue where all approximately the same age. Nudge was somewhere around ten, Gasman was around eight and Angel was approximately six. They weren't sure.

"So," Rogue asked us stiffly, "do you have a shower?"

"No," Emmett said sarcastically, "we have a pond out back." She flipped him off,

"Bite me." She growled, just as Iggy had done. Emmett could not contain himself this time and burst into loud booming laughter, I barely kept a straight face, chuckling quietly. "What?" She snapped

"Uh, you just said 'bite me' to a house full of vampires." Max said patting her on the shoulder. Rogue made an 'oh crap!' face and Max laughed.


	2. Chapter 2 Oh, brother!

Chapter 2- Oh Brother

**Edward POV**

"_So," Rogue asked us stiffly, "do you have a shower?"_

"_No," Emmett said sarcastically, "we have a pond out back. And there's a bird feeder too." She flipped him off,_

"_Bite me." She growled, just as Iggy had done. Emmett could not contain himself this time and burst into loud booming laughter, I barely kept a straight face, chuckling quietly. "What?" She snapped_

"_Uh, you just said 'bite me' to a house full of vampires." Max said patting her on the shoulder. Rogue made an 'oh crap!' face and Max laughed._

"Girls bathroom is upstairs," Alice said, "First door on the right." She gave Alice as skeptical look and walked upstairs slowly, not taking her eyes off us. When she got to the door she stared at it, then wrenched it open quickly, expecting something to tackle her I think. A towel fell off the bar on the door and landed on her head, but that was it.

We all laughed, "Shut up! It's a house full of vampires; do not blame me for being careful!" She yelled. She almost slammed the door behind her.

All of the 'flock', as Max called them, took showers, because they were all covered in dirt, mud, dust and other grime that comes with not taking a shower for months while living in a tree.

"NO!" Someone upstairs shouted and there where several loud banging noises. I ran upstairs to see Alice pinning Rogue to the ground, a blow dryer and hairspray in her hands. Rogue was wearing a black tee shirt and jeans, clean, oddly. Max had gotten her spare clothes out of her backpack.

"It's just detangler!" Alice cried in dismay as Rogue snatched it and threw it halfway across the house.

"I don't want it in my hair!" She screamed back. Alice tried to get a hold of Rogue, who was now a rolling mass of black feathers, but she got away and promptly tumbled down the stairs. Max was there, her hair soaking wet as well.

"Run Max she has detangler!" Rogue said, not in the least bit sarcastic. Max looked at Alice, horrified,

"Flock, outside, up and away!" She called, and as a sign of protest to Alice's fashion sense, they all ran outside. Nudge was the only one who stayed.

"How do they get in the air from the ground?" Alice sighed, giving up.

"Well," Nudge began, "You have to get a running start and then jump and snap your wings out really quick." She said pointing to Fang who was just taking off.

"We usually take a running start, see Angel, right there," She pointed to Angel who ran four strides before snapping out her wings, "and the Rouge has this funny thing where she can-" Nudge was cut short by my families unified gasps.

Rogue, unlike the others took about two running strides before taking off. However, her run must have been hundreds of times faster. After one step, she was a blur, moving to quickly for the human eye to distinguish properly. She must be nearly as fast as Emmett, or even me! She didn't take off the same way either. The rest of the flock relied on high jumps to snap their wings out, she took a shallow jump and counted on her speed from running to keep her in the air long enough to get her wings out.

I watched in awe as seven kids circled the sky, their wings casting shadows on the ground. Rogue took only two strokes to reach their elevation, wings around 16 feet long. Angel and Gasman were working on a sort of figure eight thing while everyone else was swooping freely.

"Watch Max." Nudge said, and then yelled to her, "Hey Max! Do the superman thing!" Max smiled.

She hunched her shoulders in the air and shot forward like a bullet, spiraling around while she did, laughing. She could fly as fast as Rogue could run. Her wings where working so fast, I was amazed she could even fly against the resistance.

"See," Nudge continued, "we call these mutations."

"Does your family have any other 'mutations'?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Well, yeah. I'm magnetic," Carlisle gave her an amazed look, "Angel can control and read minds, and shape shift, _and _breathe under water. Max can fly super amazingly fast, and breathe under water to. Fang can breathe under water and be invisible sometimes, Gasman… can basically gas you, it's disgusting…" She shuddered, ignoring all of our shocked looks, "And then Iggy, who's blind can 'feel' colors and see if something stands in front of a white background. He also has beyond raptor hearing. Rogue can run way fast and she can be invisible like Fang, she won't let us test if she can breathe underwater."

"Wow…" Rose breathed. Just then I looked up to see Max take a playful kick at Rogue. Her wings buckled and stuck to her shoulders. Flipping upside down, she dropped head first like a rock, plummeting to the ground.

"Catch her, _someone!_" Esme cried, and it was Jasper who was the closest. He sprinted to where she was falling, Rogue had her eyes closed but when she opened them, and saw Jasper, she snapped her wings out, unfurling them as quick as physically possible, shooting across the law with two feet to spare.

"Holy shit that was close!" Rogue yelled, looking back at a thoroughly confused Jasper.

"Watch were you're flying!" Angel yelled, laughing. Rogue promptly dropped to her feet and rolled, narrowly missing a tree.

"Stupid tree…" She muttered. Jasper was behind her in less than a second, I tensed waiting to see what he would do.

"How did you do that?" He asked, Rogue whirled at the sound of his voice.

"How?" She growled, "Simple, I was falling for _fun_ and then it wasn't so fun when you where there." She spat. I caught some of her thoughts, most involving when she was attacked, threats and curses.

He narrowed his eyes, I felt a wave of annoyance wash over me.

"Jasper," Alice warned. Jasper took several step's forward, glaring into Rogue's eyes, she was only an inch shorter than him. The flock landed behind him silently.

"It was a mistake. Get over it." He snarled, grows erupted from the flock.

"Oh, I didn't realize that it was a mistake that you almost killed me, and because I really don't care about my life I'll forgive you." She snarled sarcastically. Fang stepped in between Rogue and Jasper,

"Everyone just calm down." He said.

That's when Carlisle noticed something about Rogue and Fang. I followed his train of thought. They both had black hair and black wings, neither of them had dimples or freckles. Both of their faces were shaped in a similar way and they could both be invisible.

I stepped of the porch and grabbed Jasper, towing him backwards a few steps.

"Rogue," Carlisle said, "what do you know about your family?" Rogue's expression hardened.

"Nothing" She said flatly,

"Well, surely you must know something,"

"I was in a freaking cage for 13 years." She snapped, "I grew up in one, and I _just_ got out five months ago. So, tell me, how the hell would I any know _anything_ about my parents."

Carlisle was at a lost for words, so I intervened, "He was just thinking that you and Fang looked very similar and had some of the same facial features that are genetic, and have similar talents."

Fang and rogue glanced at each other quickly, her to-light-to-be-natural-blue eyes stared at his almost black ones.

"We don't have the same eye color." Fang said quietly, staring at her.

"Her eye color is not a result of genetics, no human has eyes that light, they're almost white. The color is a result of genetic mutation." He pointed out. (**A/N Rogues eyes are super light blue, look up at the sky right now, like lighter than baby blue**)

"So… how would they know for sure?" Max asked, watching them stare blankly at each other.

"A simple blood test, we would extract the DNA and compare the chromosomes. Its quiet simple really, a very small amount of blood would be the easiest way to find out for sure." Carlisle explained,

"No." Rogue snapped, "No freaking way am I going to let someone draw blood from me. Especially a doctor."

"Rogue," Alice said calmly, "nothing is going to happen to you. I promise, we promise." She said, taking Rogues hand. "Please, don't you want to know if Fang is your brother?"

She sighed and nodded. We took Carlisle's car to the hospital, so they could process the blood once they drew it. That's when I noticed how claustrophobic the entire flock was. As soon as the car slowed at the hospital, they burst out of the doors; their heart rates had been rising the whole time.

"Okay, Fang is first." Carlisle said and escorted him to a chair, Fang sat down without a word. He never took his eyes off the needle once Carlisle had it. Carlisle numbed his arm and drew the blood, Fang glared at the ceiling. When my father was done, Fang stood very quickly and walked out of the room. Max caught up with him outside. He just needed some air.

"Ready Rogue?" Carlisle asked. Her eye's widened when she saw the needle and she clenched her hands, her tendons stuck out. Clenching her teeth she sat down. Rogue took one breath and her heart took off like a helicopter,

"Rogue, are you okay?" Carlisle asked,

She shook her head, not speaking. _The smell… hospital smell… white walls…white coats, needles…_

"It's the smell." I said, "It reminds her of the labs at school." Carlisle met my eyes,

_These kids are permanently scarred from their experiences, aren't they?_ He thought.

I nodded, "Rogue is probably in the worst shape, being there the longest." I said, so low that only Carlisle could hear it, despite Rogue's raptor hearing.

"Okay, I need you to relax you arm." Rogue loosened her fist and slowly relaxed, while her finger where digging into the chair with her other hand. When the needle broke her skin, the muscles in her are bunched and tightened. This would make it more painful because it would constrict around the needle. Rogue took a sharp breathe, her wings twitched, as if she was about to jump up.

Flashes of memories ran through her brain. _Needles, blood… drugged, pain, genetic, white coats… the labs, the smell, Erasers. Breakaway, Max, outside, the light is blinding, freedom. Break free, just kick out and break free, it doesn't matter if he's your brother or not._

"Stop Rogue," I said calmly, "You're not thinking rationally, we're not the school." As soon as the needle was out, Rogue burst from the chair and threw the door open, sprinting at the equivalent of Alice's speed out of the hospital and into the woods. I saw Max take off and fly with her super-speed after her.

**Max POV**

I ran after Fang. He was sitting on the curb breathing heavily, rubbing his arm nervously. "Hey," I said, putting an arm on his shoulder and sitting next to him, "its okay. It's over and you don't have to go back." He looked at me with his dark eyes. I hadn't realized how close he was.

He leaned in and pressed his lips softly to mine… so sweet, so unlike him. I kissed him back. We had kissed before, but he seemed so much more careful this time.

"Promise me you'll never leave me." He whispered in my ear.

"I promise." I murmured, and he held me tightly in his arms. We sat for a minute in the calm before I heard a loud bang of a door from inside the hospital. Rogue ran out, using her speed to get as far away as possible. It was obvious that it would take more than just fresh air to calm her.

"Max, you should go after her." Fang said quietly, I looked at him, confused. He chuckled, "You're the only one who can catch her." I smiled, realizing what he meant.

I took off and poured on the speed, following the Rogue's blurred image through the forest. She turned onto a road following it past winding trees. Soon, she was flying past scattered houses, and closing on a jagged shoreline of cliffs. If she jumped and started flying, I would catch her, so that was good.

Sure enough, she threw herself off the cliff and floated towards the ocean, unfurling her wings at the last second and soaring upwards, black wings almost invisible against the night. I flew next to her,

"You okay?" I asked, she nodded stiffly,

"Yeah, I just got a little freaked." I understood how that felt. We landed in the little village and hiked back to the woods.

"I think that would be normal," I said looking, the leaves making to loud crunches under my feet, "It's natural after just getting out of the school. I've been out for, well… I lost track, but years and I still climb the walls at the thought of hospitals or labs." I remembered the chemical smells and shuddered gently.

"I've been thinking," She said to me, "about like, our lives, and math."

"Math?" I almost laughed, "Since when do you know math?" She frowned,

"I know that 100% makes a whole."

"Okay, that's right at least, so what were you going to say?" I asked, getting back to the whole math thing.

"I think our lives are 10% luck, 40% skill, 25% willpower and courage, and 15% pain and 5% fighting and 5% pleasure." She said, staring up at the sky. I sighed, leaning against the nearest tree.

"Wait a sec, that actually added up to 100!" I said sarcastically, then I was more serious, "How do you figure that?"

"Well, sometimes we get pretty damn lucky to make it out of some situations, but most of the time it's our skill. And then, think about how many times we just keep going because of plain old willpower and courage. Then, I had to add pain because of the School, mutations, and other stuff that came out of there, also fighting Erasers and stuff."

"What about the five percent pleasure?" I asked curiously,

She smiled, "You gotta love flying." I laughed and punched her shoulder. "Speaking of which, you said you felt really hot before you could fly really fast right?" She asked me nervously,

"Yeah, why? You think you're mutating?" I asked concerned, she squeezed her eyes shut tight.

"Not new… but I feel like I can _almost _carry my speed from my run into my flying." She said, her eyes still shut, "I don't like it." She shuddered,

"Well… how do you feel right now?" I asked,

"Like I'm melting, especially when I started running out of the hospital…" She mumbled,

"Yeah, you were booking out of the hospital," I remembered, "I didn't think I was going to catch you if you kept on foot. I'm serious Rogue. You're like…" I stopped, what was the best way to say this? "Rogue, it's like you love speed, you handle it well, your run is so smooth, and… I dunno, but I think this was built into your DNA, and you just haven't… triggered it yet." I said, trying to get the words to fit together right.

"Really?" She seemed amazed, "How did you figure out how to fly like that then?" She asked me, getting all excited.

"Well, I was trying to run away and clear my head for a bit, and I hunched my shoulders, and then bang, I was off." I said, "How do you do your running thing?"

She shrugged, "I was just running some Erasers and I couldn't fly 'cause one of my wings was all crumpled, I tripped and I just remember thinking, 'fun for you life'. Usually, I can do it if I'm really light in my feet, and run on my toes."

I smiled, "You try flying like me, and I'll try running like you, deal?" I asked and she nodded.

"You know," I said, "if Fang is really your brother, that would be so cool."

"Yep." She sighed, "But… it would be like, you're in love with my brother." She said very simply, I coughed,

"What?!"

"Max," she sighed, "I'm your age, I can tell you like him, he likes you, your basically dating."

"Yeah but…" I looked at Rogue and she wasn't listening, she was mouthing numbers to herself, "What is it?"

"I'm the same age as Fang." She whispered, "I AM THE SAME AGE AS HIM!" She almost screamed, "Do you know what that could mean?!" She was practically bouncing up and down,

"What?"

"He could be my freaking twin!" She yelled. "Oh my god… oh my god…."

"Chill, you're freaking me out!" I said, grabbing her shoulders to stop the bouncing. "Okay, back to the other topic, you try speed-flying and I try speed-running." I said firmly,

"Okay, race you to the cliffs and then we fly." She said, I nodded and drew a line in the dirt. "Ready?"

"Go!" I shouted and gave myself a head start, but Rogue flew yards in front of me.

"Stay light!" She called to me, "Only run on the tips of your toes, like your flying!" So, I thought of flying, and ran on my toes. Then, I was flying. But not with my wings, I was actually running at super-speed! The trees came at me so much faster though, and I was side stepping and hopping from foot to foot, like running through a ladder on the ground.

We made it to the cliffs faster than I thought was possible, and I stopped, watching Rogue jumped and drop. Then she was gone, I waited and counted to ten.

_Whoosh!_ Rogue came speeding up to the top of the cliff, zipping through the sky and laughing with joy. I heard Fang come up behind me.

"So, how's Rogue?" He asked, sounding relatively uninterested.

"Fine, and we found out we have each other's talents to, like the running and flying." I said while watching Rogue enjoy herself like a small child with a new toy. "What did you find out from the blood tests?" I asked casually,

"Well I found out that the fourteen year old kid acting like an eight year old over there, is my twin sister." He said that _way_ to calm, I squealed. Yes, I, the great Maximum Ride, squealed.

"Rogue, get down here!" I yelled, and she banked towards land, stumbling as her feet hit the ground. She slid about ten yards.

"I need to work on landings." She mumbled, and then looked up and saw Fang, "Fang!"

"Hey." He said,

"Rogue, meet your twin brother, Fang. Fang, meet Rogue." I said, smiling way wide. Rogue gaped,

"That is so freaking awesome! I have a brother!" She exclaimed and gave him a big hug. Fang was kind of stiff and awkward, but her returned the hug.

"Hey! Kids, what are you doing by the cliffs?" Someone shouted. A bunch of teenage boys, tan, tall and all with black hair walked towards us, one girl following.

"Uh, last time I checked we were talking. Rogue, were we talking or am I going insane?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nope, we were talking, and then you interrupted us, how rude." Rogue said, I beamed, proud of my sister/new found Fang's twin.

"It's our land." Someone said, and the group of teenagers parted to let a man in a wheelchair through, "You leaches have no right to be here."

"Leaches?" Fang quirked his eyebrows, his version of complete confusion.

"Who else do you know that runs like that?" One of them snarled, the other, the leader, put a hand on his shoulder.

I gasped, they had seen us running. Had they seen us flying? I didn't think so, or we would be in deep trouble by now.

"Well I dunno, but I suggest you jerk off unless you want to get your but kicked by two girls." I snapped, and then looked over at Fang, "And Fang." I added quickly.

"Fang!" One of the exclaimed, laughing, "The kids name is Fang… oh, god, that's rich."

"Yeah?" I snarled, leaning forward, "And what's your name, Mindless-Follower-Number-Three? Or are you number seven?" Fang looked amused when I said that.

"Embry," The boy muttered,

"My point made." Another one of them started shaking,

"Paul, calm down." The leader ordered, but he just snarled. There was a tearing sound and the boy exploded into a grey wolf.

"ERASERS!" I yelled, as the others exploded into several different colored wolves, "Attack!" Fang leapt at the closest one, who turned out top be jet black, the leader. I was fighting off 'Paul' and Rouge was dealing with 'Embry'. Meanwhile, two boys, the girl and the man in a wheelchair remained human.

These things had claws and where twice the size of Erasers, at least. I kicked Paul in the ribs hard and heard the air rush out of his lungs. "Come on dog boy," I sneered, "Is that the best you've got?" I saw Rogue go down next to me, and then one of the human boys jumped in front of the wolf that was attacking her, just as it was about to get a paw around her neck.

"Seth!" The other humans called, "Get out of the way!" The boy ran and grabbed his arm,

"It's okay Jake, Embry won't attack me." Seth said, and looked over at the girl, "Leah, I'm fine." He said, looking at what I presumed to be his sister. The black wolf that I was attacking walked over angrily to Seth and nudged his leg hard.

"Hey!" Seth said, "What is it Sam?" 'Sam' growled several 'words' and Seth sighed. He ran into the woods, I heard a slight tearing noise and a giant brown wolf came out of the woods. The big black wolf barked at the brown one, who I was almost positive was Seth. Then it looked over at Rogue, who looked completely confused.

"You're not Erasers, are you?" She asked the two that were human.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." The one that Seth called Jake said,

"Care to tell us what the hell you are then?" I asked semi-rudely.

"Um… tell you what, I'll give you are names and tell you later." He said, "I'm Jacob, this is my father Billy," he pointed to the man in the wheelchair, "That's Leah, and Seth Clearwater," He pointed to the girl and the big brown wolf staring at Rogue, "The big black on is Sam, and then there's Collin, Brady, Embry, Quil, Jared and the silver wolf that phased first was Paul." He said,

"So, by phase you mean turn into a giant wolf thing." I muttered sarcastically,

"Yeah…" Jacob said, "So, who are your people if their not leaches?" I still had no clue what he meant by leaches,

"Well, I'm Max, that's Fang, and that's Rogue…" I said turning to look at Rogue who was staring at the brown wolf. They were just _staring_ into each other's eyes. "Rogue!" I snapped, and she looked up, "Focus girl."

Jacob laughed, "It's going to be an interesting time getting to know you guys." He mumbled. Just then Seth whined, the big black wolf nodded and Seth ran to the woods. About a minute later, he came running back at an abnormally fast pace. "Seth," Jacob warned him, "You're going to make her freak out, so, slowly dude, slowly." Jacob gave him a meaningful look.

Seth then approached Rogue, and I slid in between them, "Back off dog boy." I snarled. Somehow, Seth must have been controlling her mind, and I wasn't going to let that happen again. Seth sighed,

"The last thing I would want to happen to her, is for her to get hurt, so can I talk to her?"

I staggered, what was going on here?!

**Now, that is what I call a FREAKING LONG CHAPTER. It took me a while to right! Anyways, I prefer this story to my other, Washed Up- Out of Options because I let my imagination RUN on this one. For those of you who read this one after Washed Up, thanks so much! I love you all! If you haven't read Washed Up, please do! Now, I am already working on the next chapter, but I would love your feedback… sooooo… REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~Akari Bahkad!!!~**


	3. Chapter 3 The Imprint Club

Chapter 4- The Imprint Club

**Seth POV-**

Hanging out at Jacob's house was getting kind of boring. Not to mention he spent half the time just staring at Nessie, who finally stopped growing and looked permanently sixteen. I was standing on the porch with Jake, listening to the ocean and trying to figure out what the hell to do with today when we saw two people run out of the woods,

"Light on your feet!" One called to the other, this one was moving way faster than the other, this was vampire speed. Then, the other one was going vampire speed and they jumped off the cliffs, laughing.

I looked at Jake, who was angry and appalled, "I'll get Sam and the pack, you get Embry, Quil and your dad." I said, he nodded. Jake's dad helped make a lot of pack decisions these days. I ran over to Sam's house and ripped the door open,

"Sam!" I yelled, "We've got out-of-town-vampires!" I heard him cursing angrily, he ran out the door, and we went to gather the pack, stopping to pick up Collin, Brady, Jared, Paul and Leah. We were all running over to the cliffs were I had spotted the leaches last. They were there laughing and talking, I saw one of them on the ground, as if she had just fallen over.

"Hey! Kids what are you doing by the cliffs?" Sam yelled when we got there, the kids turned around, one brown haired girl, on black haired guy who was standing next to a girl who looked like she could be his twin. She had ice blue eyes and jet black hair just past her shoulders, she was tall and slender, slightly pale with dirt on her face and hands.

I was immediately lost from the rest of the world. It was like everything just faded out, and all that was left was her, standing there. It was like nothing else mattered, like nothing was even attached to me anymore, like I had no purpose to live. Except her, she was my reason to live. She laughed at some comment her sister made, which I didn't hear. Her smile was beautiful…

"I'm Max, that's Rogue, and this is Fang." The brown haired one said. Her name was Rogue, it suited her… she was so beautiful. I just stared at her, then she saw me staring, and stared back, her light blue eyes sparkling in the sunshine. Paul leapt at her, lounging for her neck. With out thinking I jumped in between them. No one was going to hurt Rogue… not while I'm still breathing.

"Hey!" I said when Sam nudged my leg, "What is it Sam?" He continued to growl at me, so I was guessing it meant, 'go and phase before I slice you in half'. So, I went into the woods, left my clothes in a pile and phased,

_SETH YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! _ Paul screamed in my head, but I just thought about her eyes and Paul shut up pretty quick, in fact, everyone shut up and for once it was silent in my head. For a couple seconds at least…

_You… dude, you just imprinted…_ Embry said quietly,

_What?!_ I thought, _That's insane, I don't even know here…but I really what to know here, and Paul, if you ever hurt her I will tear your throat out._ I couldn't believe I just threatened one of the pack!

_Seth…_ Paul growled,

_Sorry man, I don't know what just came over me._ I mumbled,

_Seth, face it, you've imprinted._ Sam said into my head, something about his voice made it more official.

Imprinted? Me… wow. Does this mean that I found my 'other half'? Was it Rogue? God, she was so beautiful… I wanted to spend time with her so badly, just hear her laugh or make her smile, or just see her face…

_STOP IT MAN!_ Embry complained, _I'm getting sick here!_

_Sorry…_ I mumbled, trying without success to stop thinking about her.

Sam sighed mentally, _Phase back and talk to her, because these kids look like drifters, they might not stay a while. Just… be careful, I've never seen humans that can fight like that._

I nodded and ran back, phasing and grabbing my clothes. Running back out of the woods, I was trying to think of what to say,

Hi, my name is Seth, have you ever heard of imprinting? No, that was to direct, how about, Hi I'm Seth…. Crap, why can't I think of anything to say? I got there and she was standing there… the world dropped away again, and I just stared.

"Not a chance, dog boy." Max snarled, stepping in between Rogue and me, I was so surprised, it brought me back to reality,

"Please, the last thing I would want to happen is for her to get hurt, let me talk to her." Max just stared, but moved, and I couldn't help it, I stared at her eyes again.

After a while Sam smacked the back of my head, "Stop staring and introduce yourself," he hissed,

"Thanks." I mumbled, embarrassed, "Uh… hi, I'm Seth Clearwater." I stammered, she looked up at me, confused, "What's your name?"

"Uh… Rogue." She mumbled, looking at the ground so I couldn't see her eyes.

"That's a great name; do you have a last name?" I asked, and her blue eyes flicked up for only a split second,

"No." She said, and I saw Sam frown out of the corner of my eye.

"I… I'm sorry." I stammered when I saw her duck her head and let her hair fall in her face,

"Why would you be sorry?" She asked me almost accusingly. How am I going to answer THAT? I thought desperately,

"Because, I don't want you to be hurting," I mumbled lamely. She laughed quietly, one of those one-breath laughs,

"That's ridiculous; you don't even know me wolf boy, uh… Seth." She said, my heart fluttered when she said my name.

"I… uh, well…" I was completely at a loss for words. Crap, I'm making a fool of myself.

"Rogue," Sam said from behind her, she didn't turn around, she was staring into my eyes, searching for something, something I hadn't told her. "Have you ever heard of imprinting?" He asked, I almost growled, why was he doing this, she would freak at me!

"Once… I think. It's like, true love or something, right?" She said, turning to face Sam,

"Well sort off, it's a wolf thing." He smiled, and jerked his head in my direction when Rogue didn't say anything. She turned to face me, disbelief written all over her face,

"Seth?" She asked nervously, "Did you…?" She didn't finish the sentence; her twin put a steadying hand on her shoulder,

"Um," I mumbled, then I looked at her eyes again. So beautiful, so brave… There wasn't any doubt in my mind, "Yes." I breathed. I heard a cell phone ring and Max took an inconspicuous exit to answer it.

"You… imprinted… on… me." She said, slowly putting it together, her brother Fang shot me a concerned look.

"Rogue, if you hate me… its okay, I guess, I mean… I just want you to be happy." I said quickly, struggling for words, how could I make her happy? What if she didn't like me? The answer to that was clear, if she didn't like or want me, I would not stalk her, I just wanted her to be happy. Something in her eyes said that she was completely capable of hating.

"Seth, I don't hate you." She said slowly, "You stopped Paul attacking me and you seem like a really nice guy." She smiled, her pale pink lips lit up her entire face, "I'm just a little shell shocked, forgive me, I just found out that Fang is my twin."

"Wow, that's great!" I said eagerly, and I saw Fang's lip twitch, like Edward's did sometime. Fang seemed like someone who kept his emotions to himself. She beamed at me,

"Thanks." Her words where meaningful, like this little bit of happiness was rare in her life. As if she had live through true horrors and they swam in her eyes like tears waiting to fall. I wanted to chase them away and wipe any tears off her face, I wanted to make her happy for the rest of her life.

I noticed that almost everyone was gone, the pack, Billy, Max and Fang were gone. Jacob gave me thumbs-up, smiled, and left. I was alone. It was getting dark, but my feet were rooted to this spot, any spot where she was. I saw tears build up in her eyes, they welled up and one slipped out, trailing slowly down her cheek. Slowly, I took my finger and wiped it away, my hand barely brushed her slightly parted lips. She froze.

My hand was still on her cheek, I noticed we where the same temperature. I didn't care. It didn't matter what she was to me. Tears spilled over her eyes onto my hand,

"I'm sorry," She said her, voice cracking,

"For what?" I said softly, I wanted to hold her, comfort her…

"For being a freak." She whispered, my heart broke a little when she said that.

"You are not a freak Rogue." I said firmly, wiping away one more tear.

I leaned in very slowly, watching her eyes. Then, very carefully, very softly, I pressed my lips to hers. Her lips were very still at first, but then they began to move with mine. I don't want to hurt her, I kept thinking, don't hurt her. My hand moved from her cheek to her neck, sliding to her shoulders. The tip of her nose brushed against my cheek, her skin was not cold against mine, her lips where a normal temperature, to me. My arm slid down her shoulders, but it brushed over a ridge that shouldn't be there… the ridge twitched, as if it was fluttering beneath her black jacket.

My hands froze, what… the… hell? I wondered, my hands slid down the ridge, followed it to her waist. It fluttered again. I was freaking out. FREAKING OUT. I broke away from her and looked her straight in the eyes. I heard her heart jump when my hands ran over the ridge in her shoulders. She stared at her feet,

"Rogue, is something wrong with your back?" I asked, she shook her head solemnly. "Hey," I said carefully, "Don't' cry, you can tell me… I don't care. I'm the guy that turns into a wolf, right? So I don't care what you are." I tried to sound as earnest as I felt, which was really earnest.

She looked up, tears streaking down her face, smudging the layer of dirt from the fight. "You wouldn't mean that if you knew." She said, harshly even. Throwing her hood up over her head, she started to walk away. Just like a sad movie, it began to rain. I heard her to fast heartbeat and smelled her odd smell. She wasn't human… but it didn't matter!

I don't care what she is, I love her! I wanted to yell that, but I wasn't going to. I started to follow her. She whirled around and almost glared at me. It hurt to see he glare at me. I walked up to her until she had to look up to see my face,

"Rogue, I don't care what you are." I almost growled, "And I _refuse_ to leave you for any reason that you're thinking of right now."

She looked at me with those strong blue eyes, bold and unforgiving. Her tears mixed with the rain falling onto her face, she sniffed and wiped them away in disgust, "I'm not Max." She mumbled to herself, "But I am the same species as her." This was to me.

"Not human?" I asked, she shook her head, like she couldn't speak, "It doesn't _matter!_" I said placing my hands on her shoulders, I had to get through to her.

"If that doesn't matter," She whispered, "Does this?" She stepped back, and unzipped her sweatshirt, pulling it off and dropping it in a puddle. She closed her eyes, and dropped her hands, pulling on the bottom of her blue shirt. Very slowly, black wings extended from her back, until they where fully out, nearly sixteen feet across.

"Does it matter Seth?" She asked, so quietly it was almost lost in the whispering of the wind and rain.

"No," I said fiercely. Hell, I don't care if the girl had wings! More power to her, "It doesn't make you a freak. You _are_ beautiful Rogue." I said, she looked shocked for a second and then smiled.

"Thank you Seth," She murmured, smiling up at me, "So much." The feathers of her wings ruffled and swayed in the wind, she inhaled deeply and stood on her toes, letting the wind push her wings back. She twirled on her toes like a child, I saw where her wings came into her back almost seamlessly, it didn't look like patchwork. It seemed oddly natural. The back of her shirt had two long slices in it for them to fit through.

"So," I laughed, "can you fly?" Her smile grew,

"Don't freak out okay?" She said, "But I'm gonna jump off that cliff." She pointed to the one less than fifty feet away, where she had fought Paul.

"Okay…" I mumbled, confused. She sighed and grabbed my hand, pulling me with her. We reached the edge,

"Can you stand right here?" She asked me,

"Sure." I said, smiling out of curiosity. She backed up to the edge of the cliff, facing me, her back to the water. The heals where over the edge, she raised onto her toes, and with her wings folded in, leaned backwards.

I couldn't help myself, I panicked, "Rogue!" I yelled, and I heard a howl behind me. Sam came up behind me, with Paul in wolf form, Jake and Billy human, and two of the Cullens, Alice and Edward. I didn't see her coming out of the fog above the sea, I didn't see her at all,

Alice grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and hauled me backwards, "Where is Rogue?" She snarled pausing after each word.

"She wanted to show me that she could fly, and then she just leaned back and fell and I-" I stopped when I heard the faint sound of flapping wings, and I smiled,

"She said she could _fly?_" Sam demanded,

"She's not human Sam." I smiled inwardly, "She's got the most beautiful black wings." Sam just stared at me,

"You have finally, truly lost your mind Seth." He mumbled sadly, then Alice skipped to his side, they had been allowed to come over to our land after we found them on our land,

"Actually, she can fly. They're sort of avian-human hybrids. It was grafted into their DNA before they were born." She said,

There was a loud clap of thunder, and I saw something obscure the moon. It was two huge black wings. She swooped low, and passed us, I heard Sam gasp. I just smiled and watched her dive and twirl effortlessly in the air. Her wings where beating slowly, as if to the beat of a waltz. She flew past the moon again, and the only thing we saw from the cliffs was her wings, I heard Billy sigh to himself,

"Don't know of anyone who's not wanted to fly at some point." He said, and then looked up at me, "Couldn't have imprinted on someone better Seth, or someone stronger." I looked at him confused,

"What do you mean?" I asked, he chuckled,

"You haven't heard the flock's story? Max here told me." Billy said, patting a victorious looking Max on the shoulder. I hadn't noticed her there.

Then we all heard a buzzing noise, Max's head snapped up. I looked up and saw what looked like fifty pairs of wings after Rogue's black one's.

"Flyboys?" Max yelled exasperated, "For God's sake can't anyone cut the bird-kids a break?" She snarled and ran, leaping into the air and flying over to Rogue. Rogue was flying at an excess of three-hundred mile per hour, weaving in and out of the mass of robots.

The two girls turned on the 'Flyboys' whirling in mid air. It was like watching a choreographed fight of whirling and spinning. They were getting closer and closer to the ground, until they landed in front of us. One of them tried to punch Rogue, and I started shaking,

"I can handle it Seth!" She called over the rain, brining both of her hands down on it's metallic skull. It made a sickening 'thwhap!' sound. The stupid thing kicked her in the ribs and she doubled over, I was about to phase but Sam grabbed me and snarled in my ear. He wasn't the only one snarling, Rogue snarled like a freaking vampire and lounged at the tin can. Tackling it to the ground, she smashed the base of it's spine with her hand. There was a loud crack.

"Was that your _hand?_" Both Carlisle and I asked, I was more panicked, wait CARLISLE WAS HERE TO!?

"Nope." She huffed, "That was it's spine." Without another word, she helped Max finish off the rest of them until there was one left, they cornered it,

"Who sent you?" Max snarled,

"We will destroy you." It said… well, robotically

"Listen you worthless tin can, we can kill you slowly, or painlessly, so tell us who's in charge of your mind washing facility." Rogue growled, Max gave her a 'nice one' kind of look.

"You will be destroyed." It said flatly,

"I'm guessing that means he wants to die slowly and painfully, wouldn't you agree Rogue?" Max asked smiling,

"I would conclude that this would be his choice Maximum." Rogue smirked,

"Would you like to do the honors?" Max asked very politely,

"Why thank you Maximum, I would be delighted." She smiled almost angelically. Taking quick, swift hops from foot to foot in a zigzag at vampire speed Rogue closed on the robot. In one swift movement she snapped her leg out and it connected with the base of the robot's back, cracking.

"Okay," Rogue winced, "_that_ might have been my foot."

"Report." Max said and looked around, "Okay, just you… but, force of habit."

"Fine, but I think my mouth is bleeding, and my foot hurts." She mumbled, she spat and it was red, "Yep, see I was right again. You okay Max?"

"Yep, maybe sprained wrist, you know what they say about Flyboys…."

"You can never whack them to hard." Rogue finished,

"Wait, wait, wait," Paul said, walking up to us, "Those things… you see them a lot?"

"Yeah, basically." Max said, "They track us, ever sense we got out from the labs them and the Erasers and the m-geeks have been after us. We basically see more fights in our life like this than we do familiar faces." She paused and smiled, "Except Rogue here, she's our newest flock member. Fresh out of the School, and ready to kick some Itex but, eh Rogue?" Max asked, giving her a joking punch.

"Hell yeah I am." Rogue smiled, her smile lit up my entire world. She looked at me apologetically, "I'm sorry if I scared you." She said, wrapping her arms around my torso, giving me a hug.

"I'm just glad you're safe." I murmured, swallowing the lump in my throat that had risen while I watched my… uh, never mind, while I watched Rogue fight those robots. I kissed her forehead softly. When she tried to step back, to step away from me and back to everyone else, she collapsed.

"Rogue?" Max asked, while my… damnit, while _Rogue_ sat on the ground, curled up and biting her lip.

"I think," She gasped, "I broke my leg."

"Well this is what happens when you take on a bunch of robots alone." Sam mumbled. Rogue sighed,

"You can't fly, and you don't know how to fight Flyboys, they're not like humans." She explained, Carlisle crouched down next to her,

"Could you roll up your pant leg so I can see where you think it is broken?" He asked calmly, she nodded and I sat down next to her, squeezing her hand. Max glared for a second, and then almost smiled at me.

Gritting her teeth, Rogue let Carlisle examine her lower leg, which was so crooked the bone must have nearly gone through the skin. He worked very carefully, trying to gently nudge the bone back into place so it would set correctly. Still, Rogue was grinding her teeth

"Okay, well, if Edward will get my bag, I can put a small cast on it and you can walk in two weeks." He was about to explain but…

"TWO WEEKS?!" Rogue shrieked, "Do you know how many times we could be attacked in two weeks?" She continued to yell, trying to stand up and hop around. She used her wings to steady herself

"Rogue, be rational, you need a cast an-" Carlisle tried to calm her

"Damnit, that isn't rational, this is life as a hunted experiment who doesn't have the luxury of kicking back for a few days! Just… just give me an ace-bandage or something." Carlisle tried to say something but she interrupted, "We heal faster than humans. So, to me, two weeks not walking means… um… two days."

"Just like werewolves…" Carlisle murmured as Edward got back with his bag. He pulled out three wraps of cotton and one ace-bandage.

"What are you doing doc, doesn't she need a cast?" I said nervously, I felt her shoot me a quick glare.

"Under these circumstances, several wraps and compression should do the trick if they heal as fast as they say they do." He looked up at me and immediately read the anxiety on my face. He sighed, he had dealt with this when Jake was constantly worrying about Nessie.

"Seth," He said, placing a hand on my shoulder, "Rogue will be _fine_. I promise you that." He gave me a clap on the shoulder and then wrapped Max's wrist just in case. I heard someone's stomach growl and laughed as Rogue blushed.

"Someone is hungry. How many calories do you need to consume each day?" Carlisle asked,

"Uh… well, we usually eat ten thousand to fourteen thousand a day if we can. That's our best scenario, because we burn so much energy. That's why our hearts are faster and temperatures are higher." Max explained,

"That… is a ton of calories." Paul mumbled, "That's almost more than us…"

"Did I mention our bones are lighter and most likely more fragile?" Rogue put in sarcastically. I chuckled and hugged her closer to me. I was just happy that she was okay.

"So, how about we all go to over to my place?" Sam offered, "Emily is cooking." He said, and the pack looked up, instantly hypnotized, I was hungry already. Rogue stood up and her wings twitched,

"Which way is the house?" She asked, her wings got twitchier by the second,

"Whoa, stop right there birdie," I said, "You are _not_ flying to Sam's house. How are you gonna land?" I murmured in her ear, nudging her neck,

"Uh… with my good leg and… my arms?" She laughed at her own ridiculous response. The rain continued to fall,

"Nope." I laughed into her ear, "But I'll tell you what Rogue, I will carry you, the whole way there." I said, drawing out the word whole. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. I saw Sam smile a little out of the corner of my eye.

She laughed; it was a real happy laugh this time, completely free. It was like the sound of a wind chime. Man… I loved this girl. I _loved_ Rogue. "Okay Seth," she said between giggles, "but if you drop me I'm going to remind you over it everyday." Everyday… she wanted to stay with me. I smiled,

"I wouldn't mind that." She laughed when I said that. I scooped her up off the ground and carried her bridal style. Sam walked with me, next to me actually. Rogue fell asleep almost immediately, and Max went out after she called the rest of her flock to tell them that they where over in La Push. The flock was going to stay with the Cullen's, Max and Rogue stayed with us.

Max was considerably tougher than Rogue, but she was very understanding of Rogue's weakness. It shook me inside to hear Rogue's story, and in what condition the flock found her while in New York. Mostly, _the cages_ made me furious. But, looking down at the beautiful and strong girl in my arms, somehow it made her unique and unstoppable. One day, I thought to myself, she would never half to worry about the school or any of their creations sent after the flock. One day, I would make sure nothing could touch her, my Rogue.

She was still asleep when we got to Sam's place. Emily opened the door. It took her two seconds to guess,

"Oh my gosh, Seth you imprinted!" She said excitedly, and gave me a one armed hug of congratulations, being careful not to squish Rogue. She looked at the black feathers, and gawked a bit. "I'm assuming… she's not all human."

"Nope," I said happily, "but that's perfect. She's perfect." Sam explained the whole story to Emily while I watched Rogue sleep on her couch. Emily eyed her wings a couple times, but other than that she was smiling. The smells of food started drifting from the kitchen as the pack pitched in to help make an extra big meal.

Outside the storm was getting worse. We took a vote, especially considering the battered state of Rogue and Max, and decided to ride out the storm over in La Push, keeping the flock separated for a little while longer.

I shook Rogue awake when food was ready, "Come on, you know you're hungry." I whispered. She sighed into the couch and twirled to her feet gracefully, despite her broken leg. I helped her over to the kitchen, where I lifted her up onto the counter. We had hot dogs and cornbread, fresh strawberries, lasagna and a perfectly cooked pie. Paul watched in complete awe as the two girls ate the same amount as he did each.

"You guys are wolves!" Paul complained, Rogue growled,

"Don't make me come over there and kick you." She muttered, fighting her drooping eyelids.

"Someone's getting tired." I chuckled.

She groaned, "I haven't slept for more than four hours in months."

"Well, as far as I can see it, you can sleep all you want tonight." Emily said, she was sincerely thanked by all of us. Edward and Alice left almost immediately to report back to their family and the rest of the flock. Carlisle stayed a little later, concerned about managing the pain for both Rogue and Max.

They stayed in the extra bedroom in the loft, even thought the beds weren't comfortable, they insisted that they had slept on worse. With the confidence that they would not be attacked, they were both asleep within minutes. I slept in the loft to, and Sam came to join me at around ten.

"So, how do you plan to handle this?" He asked me,

"I don't know, but she doesn't want to leave me, and I wouldn't leave her."

"Do you think you would go with them if they had to leave?"

"Yes." The response was automatic. I would follow her anywhere; Sam gave me a firm handshake before going back downstairs.

"Welcome to the imprint club Seth." He smiled at me, which was rare. But, in some ways I think we would understand each other more now that I had imprinted to.

I spent the entire night lying next to Rogue, listening to her rhythmic breathing. Sometime during the night, I felt her roll, and her arm wrapped around my shoulder. I couldn't help but feel happy. I stroked her cheek, and drifted off to sleep, with the girl of my dreams right next to me. With her next to me, I paid no attention to the howling wind, and soon the patter of rain didn't even register. I felt her warm cheek pressed against my shoulder all night, it made my heart swell.

**A/N- Aw, isn't that sweet? This was so hard to write, hope you enjoyed. Review!**

**-Akari**


	4. Chapter 4 Demons Within Me

Chapter Four- Demons Within Me

**Sam Uley POV**- (I know, this just keeps getting weirder!)

Seth freaking imprinted on a girl with WINGS! I shook my head, him imprinting was news enough, this was kind of… weird. I still had to sort this out. Pack leader, make the decisions and keep things moving. The first thing I did was call Seth's mom, Sue,

"Hey, Sue, can you come down to my place, Seth is here and he has some news for you."

_What kind of news is it? Good or bad? Did the Cullen's kill someone?!_

"No, nothing like that," I almost laughed at her, "it is good news."

_Just tell me what it is then._

"Seth imprinted." The other end of the line was silent, then,

_I'll be there as soon as I can, considering the weather._ She hung up.

Now, I had one wolf who had just imprinted, his wolf sister who was incredibly grumpy and disapproved strongly of the imprinted person in question, and his mother coming. This was going to be fun.

**Seth POV-**

"Seth," I heard Sam hiss, at the top of the stairs. It was still dark, so this must be semi-important. I sat up stiffly, and then remembered that I had fallen asleep next to Rogue on the ground. Her arm was draped around my shoulder. My heart melted a little.

"Earth to Seth," Sam snapped, "Your mom is going to be here soon, you might want to wake up bird girl."

"I'm not asleep." She said, her voice clear as though she had been awake for a while, Sam almost jumped, "We're light sleepers." She explained, pointing to Max who was stretching in her bed. I saw Sam give me another 'this is insane' look. I got the feeling I would be getting a lot of those. I heard my moms truck stopping outside, and Rogue looked over at me,

"Visitors?" Max asked tensely,

"Yep." Rogue growled, cracking her knuckles. Wait, they thought this was a bad thing!

"Hold up guys, it's my mom." I said, grabbing Rogue's wrist as she leapt up.

"Oh," She mumbled embarrassed, "Sorry, guess it's just… force of habit." She blushed deep red and smiled. It was so beautiful…

Sam smacked the back of my head, "Stop zoning out Seth, go and get your mom." I smiled at Rogue and ran down the stairs, opening the door as my mom came up,

"Seth!" She said happily and gave me a big hug, "Congratulations Seth! Do I get to meet her?" She was smiling ear to ear, and Leah came over, rolling her eyes,

"You can meet her alright, the question is whether or not you'll _like_ her." Leah mumbled sarcastically,

"Leah, shut it." I snapped.

"Oh, she can keep talking; I can always teach her when to shut up the hard way." Rogue said, sitting on the stairs and smiling, she walked over to my mom, "Hi Mrs. Clearwater, nice to meet you."

My mom shook Rogue's hand and almost jumped, "Are you… a werewolf?"

"No, Rogue's not a wolf, but she's not human." I laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She blushed and I kissed the top of her head.

"Rogue? Where do you pick up a name like that?" My mom asked curiously,

"Well… around basically, I don't really have a 'legal' name." She said, making air quotations around the word legal. Mom looked confused,

"It's a really long story mom." I sighed, Rogue giggled quietly. She's such a bubbly girl when she doesn't have to worry about the school and their evil shit. It made me sick just to think about them, and how many innocent creatures they hurt. My hand shook and clenched my teeth, trying not to phase. Everyone else stepped back, not wanting to be to close, but Rogue took my hand. It was instantly calming, and I sighed happily,

"Calm down wolf boy." She whispered in my ear, and I laughed, Sam and my mom laughed to. My mom went into the other room to talk to Sam, I pressed my lips against hers softly, and withdrew slowly. Her eyes where closed, a blissful smile fixed on her lips.

"I love you." I murmured,

"I love you to wolf boy," She laughed softly

I heard a phone ring upstairs and muffled shouting,

"Hey, all non-human bird kids, we've gotta haul out of hear now!" Max yelled and ran down the stairs, Rogue started to follow,

"What happened?" I asked, following,

"Uh… Iggy's missing." Max murmured. Rogue's eyes went wide. "We gotta go, see you Seth, Sam, dogs, and… Mrs. Clearwater." I continued to follow them as they ran out into the rain, the storm was still really bad and thunder was rolling through the skies like waves on the sea.

"I'm coming with you." I said firmly, Rogue looked at me, tears were streaking down here yes but she nodded.

My mom gaped as the girls snapped their wings out. I phased, so I would be able to keep up. My paws splashed into the mud as I started following them. The rain was pouring down, and I was soaked immediately.

**Max POV-**

The lightening was what I was concerned about, it jumped to the closest thing, right now with us pressed against the sky, we were attracting it. Not to mention the gale force winds, it felt like a freaking monsoon. Seth was running below us, he would never leave her side. It bothered me a little, but it could also be good for her. Thunder crashed in my ears, and a white bolt from the clouds lashed out… towards,

"Rogue!" I yelled and poured on the speed, tackling her at over three hundred miles per hour, the white flash was just inches from our faces as it passed. She gave me a relieved look and we continued to press on, fighting the wind.

Iggy was gone. Alice said on the phone that he had run off by choice, was planning to come back, but got lost, and they had failed to find him. Iggy was blind; he wouldn't know how to get back.

I glanced at my beaten up old watch, six in the morning, thanks a lot Iggy, the sun wasn't even up yet! That's when I saw the familiar flash of tan/pale white wings.

"IGGY!" I yelled, and dived, Rogue following close behind, I think Seth was catching up to. We landed; he was passed out cold on the ground, covered in mud. I spotted a huge gash on his arm that was absolutely gushing blood. Something had completely sliced through a vein. Rogue placed two fingers against his neck,

"No pulse Max!" She cried, and placed both hands on his chest, trying to do compressions to force blood through his veins. To keep him alive. I whipped out my phone and dialed Carlisle's cell phone.

"We found him, he hasn't got a pulse!" I almost yelled into the phone. I snapped the phone shut without a response and began cutting up pieces of a tee shirt into strips for a bandage. Seth arrived and I was glad for the extra pair of hands,

"Hold the bandages on the cut and press down." I said to Seth who did exactly what I told him. The Cullens got to us seconds later, and apparently, the flock was on the way. Someone, who I presume does not value their life hauled me backwards away from Iggy. Carlisle bent over him and shocked him with those paddles you see in T.V. shows and hospitals.

Once. Twice. Three times, oh my god… I held my breath and hoped for the best. Carlisle smiled victoriously,

"He's breathing!" The words where like someone lifting a weight that had been closing on my neck. I sighed in relief. Rogue was still bent over him, a tear rolled off the tip of her nose.

Iggy blinked once, his blind eyes opened and his hand grasped Rogue's. "Hey Rogue." He said quietly.

"Iggy…" She breathed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "What happened?"

"Well, I didn't see it coming! Isn't that odd?" He said sarcastically, "I just felt something rip my arm apart and then I passed out." He stared blankly in Rogue's general direction,

"What is it Iggy?" She asked,

"I… I can… see you…" He said, his hand wrapped tightly around her wrist, "Not just what color you are… I can see you!" Rogue smiled,

"That's amazing Iggy."

"Your smile is beautiful Rogue." Iggy murmured. Oh god, I thought swallowing, Iggy loves Rogue! Angel nodded slowly to me. Oh no! Poor Iggy, he doesn't know about Seth! But what if Rogue loves Iggy to? My brain hurts…

"Iggy… I uh, thanks?" She stammered. I saw Seth trying to hide a smile, he knew Iggy like Rogue, but as long as Rogue liked him and he could make her happy, he would be happy.

Iggy was silent for a second, both of them folded very close to each other on the ground. He leaned forward and pressed his lips pretty forcefully to hers, wrapping his arms around her shoulder. I coughed,

Rogue reeled back, ended up landing on her back, shocked, and annoyed. "What the HELL Iggy?!" She yelled at him, he smiled,

"Oh come on, you know you like that." I pretended to gag; Fang gave me a pointed look. Rogue was furious,

"I did NOT Iggy!" He laughed and she lounged forward, tackling him to the ground, "From now on, you keep your hands to yourself." She snarled, Seth walked over and picked Rogue up,

"Calm down Rogue," he whispered in her ear, she sighed and relaxed a little, "That's great, just… calm down." He said soothingly, Iggy heard his voice, and the affection laced into it and his expression dropped from a smirk to horror.

"You… Rogue, he… who… WHAT?" He demanded,

"Iggy, meet Seth." Rogue said coolly, "Seth, I wouldn't recommend shaking his hand, he'll probably try to strangle you." Seth barked a laugh and ruffled Rogue's hair while she continued to glare daggers at Iggy. Iggy looked blankly at where Seth was standing,

"I… uh, sorry." He muttered, and I instantly felt bad. Poor kid… broken heart. I gave him a hug, and Rogue looked kind of sad to,

"Sorry Iggy." She said quietly,

"Naw, don't worry about it Rogue, its fine. I was kind of out of line." He hung his head. Rogue looked desperately to me for help, but she saw me and stiffened, fixing a blank cold look on her face.

_The more she tries to be like you Max, the worse she's going to get._ Angel thought to me,

I know Angel, I know…

Rogue closed her eyes, and suddenly turned and sprinted off into the woods. I heard the wind smack against her wings as she threw them out and away from her body. This was her escape, and she needed it.

"No one follow her." I said quietly and watched her disappear into the trees, "I know where she's going, a place to be alone." Iggy hung his head,

"This is all my fault,"

"The young romantic," Seth said wistfully, "only follows his heart. There isn't any wrong in that." Iggy looked up surprised and nodded.

**Rogue POV-**

I was choking back tears, heading at a normal flight speed to… anywhere. Away from here would be best. I landed somewhere in the woods, a clearing, the rain still pouring down. Trying to land, my broken leg buckled when I hit the ground and I tumbled several yards.

I was absolutely sobbing at this point. The tears were flowing freely. I stood in the middle of the clearing and felt the wind trying to push me down. I was that weak, I thought caustically, not yet. Lightening was lashing out all around, and it occurred to me that I shouldn't be standing in a field, but it was pretty and I didn't give a damn an more. I didn't love Iggy like I loved Seth, Iggy was like… schoolgirl crush, and Seth loved me so much more. I knew that.

I felt haunted, like there were demons in me tearing me apart. I felt vulnerable. I kept my eyes open and let the lightening blind me as it danced across the sky, lashing out fiercely and fearlessly. My leg began to throb, so I sat down against a rock that poked up from the grass. The demons inside me pulled me in all directions…

I cried for a long time, until the sun would have been high in the sky, had the clouds not covered it in their gloom. I almost didn't notice Seth, but a shift in wind told me as he sat next to me,

"Rogue," He said softly, his hand reached out and held my hand in his, "you don't have to be the strongest Rogue, its okay." He murmured,

I burst into hysterical tears, crying into his chest, he stroked my hair, "It's okay love, it's going to be just fine." He said firmly. His voice chased away the shadows, the demons and the haunting memories that I had lived my entire life. The ones that had just been brought to the surface by an onslaught of emotion.

The rain had soaked through my clothes and my wings; they were almost too heavy to move now. This just made me cry harder. Seth pressed me tightly to him, rubbing my pack rhythmically,

"I'm not as strong as any of the flock are." I gasped between sobs, "I'll never be like them."

Seth looked me straight in the face, "You don't need to be anyone or anything more than you. You are absolutely perfect just the way you are." He said fiercely. I felt tears quivering on the edge of my eyes. These were different tears…

"Seth," I breathed, his name seemed to soften the ache. The ache the School left behind, the labs, the experiments, Iggy, and just being with the flock. He made me feel whole. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. His lips moved slowly and carefully against mine. I felt my heart tear slightly, he only cared about making me happy and Iggy had kissed me…

I kissed him back, my arm wrapping around his neck as his hand twined in my hair. I pushed Iggy from my memory. Iggy was past; Seth was my present, my future. Seth was everything to me, and I was everything to him. He held me softly in his arms, and kissed my neck. The last tear fell from my eye, and ran down the side of my face. He wiped it away, he took away the tears, took away the pain.

I must have spent hours resting against him, just trying to figure out how to live from here on. But once I decided to go back, Seth carried me the whole way, I could not fly. Even when I couldn't fly, my heart soared every time I felt his hand on mine. Something in my heart said, this is what love should be.

**A/N- IGGY!!! Gosh, I got two reviews asking about RoguexIggy. You see, it is complicated, if you didn't pick up on it, Rogue is very unstable and she couldn't handle Iggy's… awesomeness at this point. I personally like Iggy, not in obsessed way, but you get my point. So there you have it, Leah hates Rogue, Sam is the crazy one now, Sue Clearwater is thoroughly confused and Rogue is having a breakdown. Next chapter may possibly involve school… or School. I don't know, review and give me your opinion! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time, you guys rock, your on my gold star list and I'll put your names somewhere in the next chapter along with a super big thank you! THANK YOU! Please keep reviewing.**

**-Akari (aka, skiracer) **


	5. Chapter 5 School and The School

Chapter 5- School and the School

**Max POV-**

And so begins another day at vampire camp, day three to be exact. Oddly, Rogue was right about the whole 'Monday' thing. When she crashed three days ago, it had been Monday. So, if I'm correct that would make today…Thursday.

"Wednesday" Edward corrected m quietly, holding back mocking laughter,

"Stay out of my head, creeper." I snapped, and I heard Alice burst in giggles, she danced up to me, I immediately recoiled,

"No!" I said, "I am not letting you give me another make over! No shopping either!" I almost yelled, Jasper chuckled behind her. She shook her head vigorously,

"You guys are coming to school with us today!" She sang, and handed us schedules,

"We are _not_." Rogue snarled, her fists clenching at the word 'School'. I have to admit, my stomach did a couple turns, but it wasn't too bad. Fang put a hand on my shoulder, Nudge squealed with excitement, Angel was calling my mom to check on Total, Iggy was staring blankly at a white wall and Gazzy was busy discussing how to make an explosive fire with Emmett. I'm going to watch out for Emmett now…

"Yeah you are!" Alice sang, "I saw it, I enrolled you, you are so going!" She said, shoving the girls up into her room and throwing our outfits, picked out by her, to us. Rogue looked at the mini-skirt with a horrified expression.

"Hm…" Alice said, and grabbed it away from her, "Maybe these would suit you better." She shoved some _very_ dark blue jeans in her hand. It took Rogue about a minute to figure out they were skinny jeans, but Alice wasn't about to take no for an answer. Angel wore a skirt, and Nudge did to, me and Rogue both ended up in skinny jeans. Death by denim, I thought sourly.

We were then forced into a yellow Porsche. We got the story, Bella had gone to this school as a human sixty years ago, and they move back to Forks a year ago and re-enrolled in Forks High. I felt bad for them.

Me, Fang, Iggy, Rogue, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella were all sophomores. Rosalie and Emmett were seniors. Nudge was in seventh grade, Gazzy in fifth and Angel in third, the middle and elementary school was a new addition, it was on campus of Forks High.

So, me, Alice and Rogue practically shared a schedule. It dragged slowly through classes I paid zero attention to. The only interesting thing that happened was in Chemistry,

"Hey, you're in my seat." A girl said to me, I could smell the prep rolling off her in waves,

"So?" I mumbled, bored,

"So move." She snapped, getting frustrated, I smiled.

"How about no, how about you go move your stubborn bitchiness somewhere else?" I said very sweetly. She gaped at me, and Rogue burst out laughing,

"Oh," She said between snickers, "The queen of the school just got knocked down a few notches." We slapped high fives and I stole a glance at Alice who was repressing laughter. She just glared and went to sit next to Fang who she promptly began flirting with. My hands clenched and unclenched beneath the desk.

"Excuse me," Fang whispered to her, "I'm trying to pay attention. You are distracting me, so, politely, shut up." He said, not smiling. The girl looked shocked belong belief. More than that, she looked furious.

The bell rang an hour later, and we all walked out. The bitchy girl stuck her foot out to trip me. Rogue not only caught me, but shoved the other girl into Fang. This would have made me furious if not for his reaction,

"Get away from me you desperate whore." He snarled. The entire class burst out laughing, we all walked out leaving the bitchy girl staring after us. Great, we were already making friends!

Edward caught up to us during lunch, they didn't eat, "I would appreciate it if you didn't make it obvious to everyone that you're different." He hissed, and then stopped Iggy by his shirt collar, "Alright, hand it over pyro boy." He said very seriously,

"Why, I have no idea what you're talking about." Iggy said bashfully,

"The small bomb you've made and are carrying in your pocket." Edward snapped, aggravated, Iggy tried to look innocent, "This isn't a joke."

"Damnit," Iggy mumbled, "that took me four days to make." Iggy said as he handed it over, Edward promptly crashed it to a fine black dust in his hand,

"No!" Iggy almost shouted as he heard it be destroyed, "Those materials are valuable resources!"

"Not in school they're not."

"Flock meeting on the issue of bombs and other flock related behavior!" I called, and we all turned on our heals and entered a small room, possibly an old closet. Before I could ever start something heavy was placed around my mouth and eyes, the last thing I saw and heard was Fang kicking the door open and a Alice running and for the rest of her family. Then, I was out cold.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

**Alice POV-**

I saw it seconds before it happened, the things they called Erasers and burlap sacks soaked with liquid knockout fumes. Throwing the door of the class open I went after them, Fang stumbled out into the hall coughing and gagging. He collapsed on the ground. I couldn't let them know about vampires, I thought desperately and went to get the rest of my family.

Edward had already found Jasper, Rose and Bella. I hauled Emmett out of his class. By the time we got back, the flock was gone, including Fang. "Crap!" I said loudly. Edward tilted his head east,

"Helicopter, four miles." He said and we took off, running as fast as we could push ourselves. We got there, put it was already taking off,

"Stop them!" Rose yelled, no doubt she was thinking of little Angel, who she had become attached to. Jasper was the closest; he jumped, but fell short. He landed on his feet, and we all watched as the helicopter flew off with the flock.

"I know were they're going." Edward breathed, "The school, in a desert in Colorado."

"The school." I breathed, and I remembered all the awful stories we had heard about it and the experimentation that had been done, especially Rogue's stories. The last thing our vampire senses could tell us was that that someone was laughing as the helicopter disappeared.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

**Max POV-**

I think I got about 200 curses out in my mind before I woke up. That's a record people, send it in to the books. I forced my eyes open and looked around. Angel, check, Nudge, check, Iggy, check, Fang and Rogue? Not so much. Great, just great, I almost snarled aloud. The antiseptic smell filled my nose and I gagged.

Nudge was waking up, and Iggy to, he inhaled deeply, "Where's Rogue?" He demanded,

"I don't know…" And, as scary as that was, it was the truth.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

**Fang POV-**

"Okay freak," one of the Erasers snarled at me, "you're going to fight your twin freak." I almost threw up. There was no way I was going to fight Rogue, my twin sister.

"If I don't?" I snarled and felt his claws wrap around my neck,

"If you don't we'll take you apart bit by bit." He snarled, and something shocked my between my wings. Damn, that was my soft spot. I stumbled forward, and Rogue stood there looking at me with empty eyes.

"Fang…" She said, looking almost scared, I knew why. Rogue was nowhere near as strong as I was, nor had she learned how to fight like us. Jeb taught us to fight over the course of two years, Rogue got Max's two-month crash course.

"I refuse to fight my sister." I growled, this time we were both shocked, and it hurt like hell.

"Well now, I insist." One Eraser snarled. Rogue looked terrified, and she whirled around kicking me in the side. My breath rushed out of my lungs, she ran over to me,

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Fang… I just… I…" She stammered, her eyes going wide. I smiled,

"Its fine," I eyed the Erasers, we both knew we had to fight. The sick bastards were making me fight one of the flock. So we fought. It was the hardest thing I've ever done, we were trying not to hurt each other, but with the Erasers constantly shocking us, we actually did have to fight.

I threw a hard punch, to hard, and it hit Rogue in the side of the head. She crumpled on the ground, a lump rose in my throat. I just knocked out my sister. I just… knocked my twin sister out cold. What had I _done?_ I hung my head as the Erasers moved forward, grabbing my and hauling me out of the room. I looked back once; the Whitecoats were converging on Rogue. They had needles. Fury boiled in my veins.

Roughly, I was shoved back into my cage next to Max. She looked up at my, I tried not to let her see my face,

"Fang, what happened?" She asked hoarsely, I didn't say anything, "Where's Rogue?" She demanded, serious this time.

"They made us fight each other." I said bitterly, Iggy gasped,

"Fang, what did you _do?_" Iggy asked, astounded,

I groaned, and tried not to vomit, "I knocked her out." I moaned, miserable.

"You knocked her out? Fang what the hell were you thinking? How could you!" Angel cried out, she looked at me as if I was a traitor. Everyone else simply stared at me, it was torture.

"I didn't have a choice," I said bitterly, "It was fight or die." I did something very un-Fang like then. I hugged my knees to my chest and put my head down. Those damn Whitecoats, I thought they couldn't think of any sicker torture, but they did.

_Fang… I understand, you didn't have a choice. Don't beat yourself up about this, conserve your energy._ Angel thought to me, I nodded, still nauseated. Somewhere, the Whitecoats were testing Rogue, with chemicals or something else. This was worse than hell.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

**Rogue POV-**

I was trying, really trying to not get my ass kicked, but it wasn't like the Erasers couldn't tell when we weren't fighting all out. I threw a weak punch at Fang. I was tired. This was not appreciated. I felt a sharp and painful shock on my leg, my knee buckled. I closed my eyes for a split second…

_Whack!_ I felt Fang's fist crack against my head. I was exhausted, mentally and physically. This was School, this was hell. But when his fist connected with my temple, it was like someone switching of the lights, so I could sleep. I let go willingly, barely feeling the hard pinching and pulling of needles, or the electric shocks from the Erasers. It was all numb. The blackness was welcome and I drifted…

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

**Max POV-**

I felt like hurling when Fang told me that. It was like freaking dog fighting! Oh god, Rogue, she didn't fight nearly as well as she should. Fang must have creamed her… no! I told myself firmly, he wouldn't do that. Fang would be reserved, fighting only as hard as necessary to keep him and his sister out of trouble.

It got worse when they brought Rogue back. A Whitecoat carried her, almost dragging her, back to her cage, between Fang and Iggy. She was bruised, covered in a thin layer of sweat, but most disturbingly, there was a fist shaped mark near the top of her cheek and temple. Fang had done that. She had an IV in her arm, they left the bag for the drip hanging, some sort of chemical continued to circulate into her bloodstream.

My fists clenched and I bit down on the rage I felt when I saw any of the flock injured. Especially because Rogue was practically defenseless when it came to fighting off the School.

_Why are you doing this?_

_Because, kids don't belong in cages._

That was how we met, and I let her out of that cage in New York. She had just stared at me with those creepy blue eyes and taken off. She had come back though, not to long after, hard to believe it had actually been that short. Time moves slow for the mutant bird kids. I remember how we found her, circling the skies of Oregon, lost and starving. It had taken her weeks to get her full strength back. She was bone thin then, and we took her under our wings (literally). Now, we were all back at school…

_Why do you even care enough to help me?_

_Because, there's more to life than the School, there's a real, free world out there._

Those were the second sentences we ever swapped. Over time, we became friends, she was like my little sister, I mean, I know Nudge and Angle were my flock first, but there was something about Rogue I felt like I had to take care of. It was probably because she couldn't take of herself. There was something profoundly different about her. She was quiet, shy, and not hardened and tough like us. She hadn't recovered from School like we had, and she probably never would.

I saw Fang glance at her face, his stomach visibly heaved. I reached through the bars of my cage and found his hand. He glanced at me, I was about to talk to him when the Erasers came in. I dropped his hand quickly.

They kicked Rogue's cage. She didn't move, deep in unconsciousness. I was almost jealous. "Guess you where to tough on your sister, freak." One of them laughed, looking at Fang. He glared at the Eraser, who barked a laugh and reached for my cage door,

"You better have someone to help you, wolf boy." I snarled at him. He laughed, and pointed to my IV.

"Let's see you run with liquid paralysis." He growled. Sure enough, my legs were stiff and almost unresponsive. He grabbed me and hauled me out, my flock tensed behind me, I signaled with two fingers behind my back, wait. This was not time to try to break away.

I was pushed and shoved down hallway, into a room with what looked like a metal hospital bed with restraints. The restraints were tightened on my writs and feet, so I couldn't move. A Whitecoat walked towards me with a huge needle.

"We're going to take a bone marrow sample, and run some tests." He said to me. I stiffened. The words 'bone marrow sample' didn't sound as nice as 'finger prick'. Sure enough, it hurt like hell. I found out that your bone marrow is inside your bone. So, the needle was going through my skin and muscle, through and into the bone and then pulling the marrow out. It hurt like nothing else.

I almost screamed, but I didn't. I bit down on my lip until it bled; they took that for a blood sample to. Waste not want not. Now, I don't know if you've ever had something in your freaking bone pulled out of you, but it really hurts. With the Whitecoats, they don't believe sedation, so I had the fun time of feeling _all_ the pain.

Eventually they put the flock and me in the same room. How nice, eh? Rogue was sitting in a corner with Angel, trying not to freak out. I sat down next to her, my stitches were bleeding a little.

"How's it going guys?" I asked, keeping cool under pressure, yep that's me.

"I'm fine, and Rogue's gonna be fine to." Angel chirped. That's my girl, I thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rogue mumbled, her face was still swollen from where Fang punched her. Speaking of Fang, he scooted over and sat between her and me. We were stuck at school for now, but we were getting out again.

They should have realized by now, no school can hold the flock. I had a plan, and it would be put into place as soon as the door was opened.

**Alice POV-**

"Come _on_ you guys!" I said, as we approached 'the School'. I towed them closer, Jasper hesitated,

"Alice, no one can know about vampires." Edward said slowly,

"Yeah, I know okay!"

"And we'll have to kill every single person we see or that sees us." Carlisle pointed out, I grimaced. Inside one of the windows, I spotted a small flicker of movement,

"Everyone on the ground!" I yelled and tackled Jasper and Rose, the closest to me, while the others dropped to the ground. Not even a second later, we heard an ear-shattering explosion. Chunks of plaster, metal and god knows what else were thrown everywhere. When I looked back up, almost nothing remained, the building had been leveled. My heart dropped into my stomach.

"Report!" Someone called in between coughs. Then I saw the plaster from the walls be shoved aside and Max wiggled free. That was one of them alive. No one else answered,

"_REPORT!"_ She yelled loudly, there was a shuffling noise

"That was _awesome!_" I heard Iggy yell as he got free, Fang helped Nudge get out from under what once was a table, but was now a mass of twisted metal.

"Fang, Nudge and Gazzy all here, and we're all fine." Fang said firmly, helping Gasman up. That left Angel and Rogue. I held my breath,

"Here!" Angel chirped,

"Here and rid of that goddamn IV!" I heard Rogue say. My heart swelled, they were all okay. I saw them surface from a pile of dust, all covered in a fine grey fill, Rogue holding an IV tube victoriously. Iggy tossed her something, she flicked it open. It was a lighter, she burned the IV until it melted and then tossed it to the side.

"Take that you stupid Whitecoats!" Angel almost yelled, happy and relieved. Max patted her head. They all looked like ghosts with that white stiff covering them.

"Guys!" Max said, and pointed in our direction, "The Cullens are here!" She waved to us, and supported the others as they stood up.

They looked awful, covered in bruises in scratches, they had sections of poorly sewn stitches and Rogue had a fist sized bruise on her face. We began to help them get free of the remaining pieces of wall that were pinning them. Seth was with us of course, he couldn't bare not to come.

Carlisle looked over everyone, extremely frustrated, "Okay, that's it. Rogue and Iggy, neither of you is allowed to walk until I get a cast on you." They looked somewhat shocked, Carlisle was actually annoyed, "Max, those stitches will need to be removed, cleaned and replaced, same goes for you Nudge. Gazzy, you need to ice your knee and Fang, put something on those burns."

Before anyone had moved much, there was a shuffling noise, and something half wolf-half human threw themselves at the flock. It took Rogue down,

"Leave," it snarled, "but _this_ one stays here." Its hands, almost claws, clenched around her neck, pressing down, "Leave now or I kill her." Rogue squirmed under his grip, trying to get air,

"Why her?" Max snarled,

"Because, she's the weakest. She's the easiest to take apart." The thing growled, smiling evilly. His hands were still pressed to Rogue's neck, whose face was now palling rapidly. If she didn't breathe soon, she would die.

Seth leapt at the thing, phasing in mid air, tackling the Eraser to the ground. Max picked Rogue up as she gasped for air like a fish out of water.

"Jeez Iggy," Max grumbled, "Next time you blow something up make sure you get all the Erasers!" She laughed, and Iggy laughed, well everyone laughed pretty much.

"Oh my god my wings _ache_." Rogue complained, and then smiled at Max, "Remember the first flying lesson you gave me?"

"Oh yeah," Max smiled, "You hadn't used your wings at all, so I pushed you off a cliff." I gasped, OMG! "Oh come on," Max complained, "She did fine, I mean, she didn't hit the ground!" Rogue was about to take a step when Carlisle ran up and stopped her,

"Not on your broken leg, you to Iggy." He said. Seth loped up to Rogue, gathering her into his arms. She squealed and laughed as he spun in circles with her in his arms. I smiled, and felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder. Together, Rogue and Seth completed each other, they protected each other.

"Those Erasers better think twice before they touch my girl." He murmured into her ear, she smiled at him. It was a sweet, beaming, white teeth, Rogue smile. OMG! I thought, and Edward rolled his eyes. I know a song that was like what Seth just said!

Think Twice- Eve 6

_Think twice before you touch my girl,_

_Come around,_

_I'll let you feel the burn,_

_Come around come around no more._

_Think twice 'fore you touch my girl._

Ha! I thought victoriously to Edward, is that not the perfect song!

"Think Twice! It's also the perfect song for you Bella!" I exploded, "And Rogue and Seth, and Max and Fang!" I squealed. Rogue covered her face with her balled up fists, peeking out at me, still in Seth's arms, like a child does bashfully giggling.

"Think twice 'fore you touch my girl." Max said and looked at me, "Well, maybe, but _I_ don't need protecting." We all smiled a bit, a happy feeling hung in the air. The flock was battered and bruised, exhausted and tortured, but they were okay, they were all alive. They were all together.

We ran back, Iggy flew, and Fang had said he would assist Iggy when it was time to land, the rest of the flock was flying to. Except for Rogue, she was laying on Seth's back as he ran in wolf form. Seth was huge as a wolf, as big as a horse, and a deep woodsy brown color. She smiled into his fur the whole way home. It reminded me of Nessie and Jake… such a simple and innocent love. So perfect and pristine in every way. I looked over at Jasper, my love, he was smiling back at me. His eyes sparkled gold. The mood had lightened, and everyone was happy.

**Rogue POV-**

To be out of the School was the most amazing feeling in the world. I can't even begin to describe the joy, I wanted to cry, but I didn't. Iggy was the master pyro I owed probably my life to many times over.

Seth saved me from getting my windpipe smashed in, the second time he's saved me. The first time is mentally people. Finally, I heard him call me his girl. My heart fluttered while I was in his arms, I was his girl.

"They better think twice before they touch my girl." He whispered, the tip of his nose brushing my cheek. He spun around with my in his arms, I floated, feeling free and careless. Alice said that this was love, she told me it was free, happy and blissful. I thought of the one time I had ever seen Jasper relaxed, and it was with her. Love is when two people complete each other.

As we approached the Cullen's house, the smooth movements of Seth's loping run soothed me, and my eyelids began to feel heavy. I was out before we even reached Washington.

While I slept, I dreamed of flying through snow, my favorite thing to do. But you know what? I landed and spent time on the ground instead. Why? Because Seth was there. That's why… silly.

**Iggy POV-**

Well, apparently, when you hear that funny cracking sound and your ankle _really_ hurts, you might have broken it! Just a thought. Anyway, Carlisle said I couldn't walk on it, just like Rogue couldn't walk on her leg. Hey, isn't this fun, neither of us can walk and she's barely talking to me. All I can say is that I screwed up big time and I don't blame her for being mad at me.

"Watch where you're flying!" Gazzy said, I had nearly bumped into him

"I'll get on that Gazzy." I mumbled, my wings were working almost mechanically now. I heard Fang swoop next to me,

"Hey," He said,

"Hey yourself," I was almost annoyed; this was how he got people to tell him whatever he wanted to know.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, I sighed,

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I snapped

"Yeah, I would." He retorted, "Moreover, if you are feeling bad about what happened with you and Rogue, GET OVER IT." He almost yelled, I gritted my teeth. He paused, "Okay, a bit harsh, but the more you cling the more you hurt her, the flock and yourself."

I got what he was trying to say. I didn't like it, but I got it.

**A/N- OKAY! Now, super long chapter, took way to long. Now, for a super big thanks to my reviewers!**

**-Randomperson121212 (times four, YOU ARE SO AWESOME!)**

**-Madeline Cullen (times three, you rock!)**

**-Maxridelovr1995 (thanks so much!)**

**Thank you guys so much! I have now reached ten reviews! I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS!! No, I am not insane! Well… maybe a little bit. Anyways, next chapter, what about the vampires? What about those vampires who check up on other vampires??? REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**Have you reviewed yet? :-) REVIEW please.**

**~!!Akari Bakahd!!~**


	6. Chapter 6 Joining The Werewolves

Chapter 6- Joining the Werewolves

**Max POV-**

When I woke up, Fang was sitting on the edge of my bed. He wasn't looking at me, but out my window. I picked up my pillow and tossed it at him,

"Knock much?" I said sarcastically, dragging myself out of bed. He almost laughed, I saw it pulling on the corner of his mouth. Alice threw the door open and ran in,

"Oh my gosh, school again!" She started almost screaming, "What are you going to wear? Have you even thought about it? I have the most perfect-" I put a hand over her mouth.

"Alice," I said very seriously, "I am going to wear normal, non-constricting jeans and a tee shirt that hides my wings." She stared at me with horror,

"No you won't! Not if I have anything to do with it."

"That's why you won't!" I yelled right back. Rogue poked her head in my door; a toothbrush was still in her mouth

"What goin' on?" She asked. She looked tired.

"Alice is trying to force me to wear a skirt." I said as I rolled my eyes. Rogue laughed and walked away, still brushing her teeth. Alice glared,

"I will hold you down if I have to." She snarled.

So, about an hour later all the girls were ins skirts. Nudge and Angel didn't mind, but Rogue and I were _fuming_. We were both wearing mini skirts with no leggings and shirts that were a little to form fitting. Of course, Rogue fuming seemed like an angry kitten and she was completely hopeless in the battle against Alice. I sighed, stupid kitten. No offenses, but it would take a lot more work to get her up to my standards. Not that she hasn't come a long way in the five months she's been flying with us, like, for example, she can fly, but there's a lot to improve on.

On the upside, I am currently close to finding an upside. Yeah, that thing you just read, that's the upside. I was particularly grumpy that I was being forced back into the school that I had recently been kidnapped from. How stupid can vampires get? Don't answer that question, I don't want to know. Still, I had the flock on high alert at school today. Make that higher than normal high alert. We were always on high alert, now we were on higher alert.

I stopped at the front door. Fang was there. His eyes racked over my shirt and my skirt, trailing hesitantly on how it emphasized me long, skinny legs. I growled and walked past him quickly,

"Can we say, sexist pig?" Rogue asked, reminding me of what I always said when a guy looked at me. Fang slipped out of the room, going to get his books,

"I dunno Rogue, with the way Seth looks at you, you might not want to be talking." I smirked, she blushed furiously,

"That's so different!" She protested, "Fang just stares at you and thinks about how pretty you are, and how much he wants to kiss you!" She shouted, a little too loud. I felt my face get hot,

"Take that back."

"Fang and Max sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" She screamed as Fang came back into the room, he quirked his eyebrows at me. My face got even hotter,

"Shut _up_ Rogue!" I snarled,

"Max luuuuurvs Fang this much!" She yelled and held her hands wide apart, Fang looked taken aback, "Fang loves Max! FAX!" She continued shouting, I saw Fang's eyes get a little wider and his face turned red. Was Fang blushing?! Nope, he was turning red because he was getting ready to murder Rogue.

"ROGUE!" I snarled and went after her, she took off running and I followed until we were both zipping around the house at super speed. She ran down to the end of the hall, I had her!

"Max loves Fang! She thinks he's mister tall dark and handsome!" She yelled in my face, I saw Rose poke her head out of her room, she laughed hysterically. I almost shrieked in frustration. Rogue smiled huge and nimbly jumped into the air, tucking into a ball and doing a flip over me. She landed on the ground, her hands hitting first, she tucked and rolled. I taught her how to do that, I thought sourly.

"At least Fang doesn't turn into a wannabe Eraser!" I said, going on offense. Rogue froze,

"Seth is a shape-shifter!" She exploded, "And that means you admit to loving him if you're comparing you and Fang to me and Seth!" She smiled victoriously, I heard several vampires laughing.

"It does _not!_" I spat, and noticed the stairs placed conveniently close to where Rogue was standing. I took advantage and lunged forward, knocking both of us down the stair. Feathers were everywhere as we rolled down the stairs. I heard all the Cullen kids laughing behind us, especially Emmett. Whatever, Rogue was in deep now. I was fuming, way beyond mad. Then she was gone. Damnit!

"Rogue, if you don't come back to being visible I will kick you twice as hard!" I said loudly, straightening up at the bottom of the stairs. Huh, those were a ling flight of stairs.

"MAX LOVES FANG!" She yelled right in my ear, I jumped and whirled around. I lunged at her, not being able to see her, but as soon as I had her by the shoulders I could see her again. Rogue couldn't hold her invisibility for very long. I had pinned her to the ground fairly quickly, grabbing her wrists and forcing her to remain still. She was laughing so hard tears came out of the corners of her eyes. I saw Iggy look over at Jasper,

"How long was that?" He asked,

"Two minutes and four seconds." Jasper said smiling to himself, all the vampires grinned victoriously and I heard Iggy curse quietly. "Cullens win the bet."

"What bet?" I snarled,

"Well," Gazzy began sheepishly, "We made a bet to see how long Rogue would last saying stuff involving you and Fang, you know… as a couple." He snickered, and I heard him say something under his breath, "Fax…"

The Cullens burst into unanimous laughter, my face reddened. Fang wrapping his arms around my shoulders didn't help much. He pressed his lips against the bottom of my cheek, by my jaw line and the flock looked like they were about to explode from laughter. I glared at Iggy,

"You are a dead bird kid." I said shortly, and then looked at Rogue was still on the ground laughing uncontrollably, "You to wolf lover!" That made her turn a deep red. Jasper groaned softly,

"Enough with the blushing guys, just stop." He said quietly, Rogue paled as the smile dropped off her face. Alice rushed down the stairs and hauled me off Rogue,

"You are wrinkling her shirt!" Alice protested as Rogue continued to chuckle. We both stood up, Rogue rolled her eyes.

"I don't get what's so great about theses shirts, I feel like I can't move, or like, bend my back or flex my wings." I said, noticing that my wings were perfectly concealed by the shirt.

Rogue sighed, "I'll be the judge of that." She walked out to the deck and stood on the far end. I watched as she whirled around, doing a cartwheel into several back handsprings and finishing off with a tucking double flip. She smiled, "I think its okay."

"Show off." I muttered under my breath, "You just like it because you know Seth will like it!" I said, making it up on the spot. We all knew Seth could care less what she wore.

"I think you're just saying that so you don't have to admit why you like the shirt." Rogue said,

"And why would I like the shirt?" I demanded, my blood was getting close to boiling, she was going past my limits.

"Because Fang constantly stares at you when you wear it!" She laughed. Both Fang and I turned deep red. I heard Edward chuckle,

"What now?" I snapped,

"Rogue is right, Fang really does admire you, especially in that skirt." Edward said slowly. I almost screamed in frustration, turning on a sheepish looking Fang. Without thinking I smacked him upside the head. Not that it would hurt him, it only messed up his hair. But it wiped the smile off his face. The smile on Rogue's face… I would happily deal with that.

Both Edward and Alice knew what I was going to do before I did it, and both of them grimaced, Alice moved Jasper out of the room. Rogue was laughing hysterically and I was furious. So, I drew my hand back in a fist and brought let it snap forward as hard as I could. There was a loud crack and I felt her nose break under my hand.

Oh crap…

"What the _hell!_" Rogue yelled and her nose went off like a firecracker, bleeding _everywhere_. "Ow! Damnit Max, what the hell was that for?!" She said, and began swearing to high heaven.

I snarled despite what I had just done. I had limits, and she had crossed them. Then I felt a small wave of guilt brush over me. She was my sister in a way, and Fang's sister in another way. It was just a stupid bet…

"Shit! That hurts like a _bitch!_" Rogue continued to shout out curses. Alice handed her a towel, god forbid she get blood on that new shirt of hers. Rogue continued to whimper quietly while straightening her nose so it wouldn't set crooked.

"S-… S- Sorry." I managed to spit out. I felt bad now, a numb sort of despair gripped the pit of my stomach. Rogue shook her head, speaking threw the blood-soaked towel against her nose and mouth.

"'S ok, it probly my faul'. I shouldn'a push you like tha' it wadn't fair to you." She mumbled. We both heard a crashing and a low growl from upstairs, "S'pose Jaspa' still wan'na kill me doesn' he?" She mumbled,

"Well…" Esme began tentatively before Rose interrupted,

"Yes, of course." She snapped and glared at Rogue,

"Whoa there," I said throwing my hands up and stepping between Rogue and Rosalie, "No need for everyone to get all tense."

"Hang loose bloodsuckers…" Someone in the doorway said,

"Jake! Nessie!" Bella said, and sure enough in the doorway were Jacob Black, Renesmee, and Seth Clearwater.

"Seth! Wha' are you doin' 'ere?" She exclaimed through the towel. Seth burst out laughing,

"What did you do, fall down a flight of stairs?" He asked and gave her a big hug. She laughed as wiped the blood of her face before putting the towel down,

"Naw, I pissed off the invincible Maximum Ride." She smirked up at me, "Playing with fire is fun." She said right up at me, I heard Iggy gasp with mock horror,

"Oh my god! The Max effect has rubbed off on soft little Rogue!" He said, pretending to faint,

"Who are you calling soft?" Rogue snapped, I heard Nessie laugh,

"Is this how you guys always are?" She asked between giggles,

"Ha!" We all laughed, "This isn't even the half of it." I laughed, Nessie grinned and looked over at Rogue, lying against the stairs with a crooked nose. Rogue laughed despite herself, and it seemed all were forgiven. She was kind of weird like that, she always forgave the flock for the kooky things we did, pranks we pulled or punches we didn't mean to throw.

*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

School was uneventful. I failed an algebra test and got kicked out of Spanish for my attitude, Iggy accidentally gave his tennis partner a black eye, Nudge gave her English teacher some serious sass, and Fang had detention for calling that bitchy girl from before (the first day of school) a skank in front of the principle. This was a normal day for us. The Cullen's however, were not impressed. Carlisle and Esme tried to pull the whole 'we're disappointed in you' crap. It didn't go well. Actually, this is how it went:

"I can't believe you!" Carlisle said, his voice only slightly raised, "You have created such a bad reputation for not only you, but your family. Could at least try to be polite? This… I mean, we are incredibly disappointed." He finished,

I laughed, "Seriously?" I began, just warming up, "You're disappointed at our lack of courtesy?" I saw Esme and Carlisle nod, I coughed out a laugh, "Wow, you see, we weren't raised to be polite. My apologies, but the don't teach manners at the School, I mean they could squeeze it in between bone marrow extractions and electro-shock torture, but they've had to do some staff cuts recently!" I snapped. My temper heated, "So, newsflash, this perfect world you live in with your perfect small town, perfect house, perfect cars, perfect family, perfect lawn, perfect children, and perfect parents for your perfect kids! I don't know why you expect perfection out of us. We may _look_ all 'nice and made up' like good kids should be, but we aren't like that! We had to go through years of torture to end up like this. Hell, we have freaking _expiration dates_! Any minute now, we could drop dead because the lab decided how long we should live. I watched my little brother die, he was younger than me, he was experimented on, and they killed him, just because they could. He was eight. _I probably won't live to see twenty-five._ So, I'm sorry if I'm not the model citizen, I just have had years of fighting for the right to live wired into my brain. And I sure as hell didn't do that by being polite. I can't respect people who look at me and say, 'oh, teenage girl, must not have gone through much, must not be that tough, must not have had to work hard for anything because she lives with the FREAKING PERFECT CULLENS!' People don't just get my respect, they EARN it! And right now, Cullen, you are losing it. Get out of my face about respect. They want me to respect them? They can damn well earn it. I don't play games, I don't jump through hoops for anyone. Not you, not the school, not Erasers, flyboys, m-geeks and whatever shit they send after us next! And I especially don't jump through hoops for teachers, who think their above anyone. They couldn't survive five seconds in my life."

I finished, my hands clenched tight and I pressed my lips together hard. Carlisle and Esme just stared at me with uncomprehending eyes, trying to understand what the flock and I had gone through and why we were like this. They were failing miserably. I let out an exasperated kind of shriek and stormed out. Rose was dumb enough to block my path,

"As long as you're in our house, you listen to _our rules_ and live according to _our standards_. Got it, bird freak?" She snarled,

"Oh," I snarled back, ice coated my voice, "I get it alright. Flock," I called, and they all came over to me with questioning eyes, "We're leaving the Cullen's. Now." I snarled. The tone of my voice was one the flock knew; it was the right-freaking-now-this-is-life-or-death. They ran from their rooms, sliding down the banister and took defensive positions at my side.

"Max! Please, come to your senses! Be rational, were will you stay?" Esme asked,

"IN TREES!" I exploded in her face, "Where we have for _years_! You know why _Cullen?_" I snarled,

"Max," Esme said patiently, "be rational, think this through."

"I have thought this through!" I yelled, "Trees are much, much safer than a house full of bloodsucking vampires!" I looked at the blank faced Cullens, I was winning, "Has anyone else noticed how Jasper still want s to _kill_ all of us? Especially Rogue, he wants to kill her. I see it every time he walks by her! He gets all tense and he looks like he's in pain! Don't even try to tell me what to do. I can take care of myself, and _my_ flock." I emphasized the fact that they where my flock.

"Max, you're just a child, how do you plan to take care of yourself and six other people-" Esme tried to say, I interrupted, more furious than before,

"I AM NOT A CHILD!" I practically screamed, "Tell me, do children have to run for their lives, can they take care of other people on the run for years? Can _children_ protect their family from Erasers, robots and megalomaniacs?" I snarled, then laughed darkly, shaking my head, "You know what, I never thought I'd say this but, we're not human, _so stop treating us like we are_."

Carlisle shot Emmett a look and he moved to put himself in between me and the door. "Please, there is something important that Alice has just seen, we need you to stay." He said calmly,

"Ha!" I snorted, "Yeah right, now get out of the way Emmett before I drop kick you to kingdom-come." Emmett snarled at me and leaned forward. He was challenging me, I smiled.

"Max!" Alice cried, "Please! They're coming for you!"

"_They're coming for us_?" I laughed, "Wow Alice, they've been coming for us for a _very, very_ long time. And oddly, the fact that I'm here means they haven't succeeded."

"Not Itex or the School." Alice interrupted, "Our kind…" She trailed off, and then Edward's eyes flicked up to her,

"Who saw them flying?" He asked, his voice to low for humans to hear.

"Hello! Non-humans in the room! _I can hear you!_" I growled, they ignored me,

"I don't know, it was some sort of nomad, a loner. I think it was probably an ex-Volturi member, because they went immediately to Italy." She murmured, then looked at me, "The most powerful vampires in the world are after you Max, and they've placed a member of themselves in Itex, gathering information from your chip."

I felt the smirk drop off my face. "Flock," I said with forced calmness, "Let's stay at La Push for a little while. Rogue, why don't you give Seth a call?" I saw Edward twitch out of the corner of my eye,

"Move!" I yelled to the flock, panicking, we had to get out now! "Scatter! U and A!" I yelled and whirled, kicking Emmett hard in the stomach. He stumbled back a step, just enough for me to shove past him. Fang followed quickly, Iggy and Gazzy escaped via the porch and the girls jumped out the second floor window.

I registered that Emmett could have stopped me if he really wanted to, they were letting us go. But as we flew away from land of the bloodsuckers it didn't matter. Rogue had swiped a cell phone from one of the Cullens and dialed Seth's house. She got Seth's mom and very quickly explained the situation.

"Mhm, yeah, everyone is okay but we just can't hang around them much longer what with Jasper constantly trying to get at my throat." She said,

"Well, thank you very much Mrs. Clearwater!" She smile and hung up, then swooped down next to me. "We're all set, Mrs. Clearwater has two extra beds, a bunk-bed, pull out couch and a sleeping bag." She finished,

"That leaves us one bed short…" I frowned, "Who's sharing?"

"I don't know, Sue just said not for me to worry about it." She shrugged and tilted to the west, descending to La Push.

Let me describe the feeling of drifting on the wind-gust that hit us then. My wings caught the wind and hauled me up against the sky, up into a great blue in which I am utterly alone, utterly free. My hair is blow away from my face, the scent of the ocean swarms around my nose. I move my wings rhythmically, to the internal beat of the earth, gliding across the sky, effortless, smooth, peaceful. I tilted down, ever so slightly, and cut across the sky, in a huge swooping arc. As I tilted further in, I banked more, my turns compressed into a graceful downwards spiral. I paid the clouds no head as I flew through them and they washed me in a thin mist. Then, bursting from the white I swooped low to the ground, my wings bent and reading to go all out. Which is what I did, slowly extending them and catching the air like a parachute. Hey brought me back up to the flock who were also swooping an enjoying the wind.

Nudge pointed to the pack and heir assorted family members,

"Hey look, we're famous!" she said,

"Yeah, amongst vampires and werewolves, how good can that be?" I mumbled. My feet hit the ground hard and I showed off a bit, tucking and rolling and then pushing off into a hand-spring. I got a couple claps and turned around to see the rest of the flock showing off with various acrobatics as well. Except Fang, he simply landed and glared at Paul, he hadn't forgotten who attacked me.

"Rogue!" Seth braked happily and engulfed her in a hug, she giggled,

"Hi Seth, I missed you." She said, smiling. God, Seth's making her a softie, and the Cullens were making her a prankster, or at least Emmett was. Then there's me, turning her into a tough fighter, and lastly, there was the real Rogue. She was a mix of a kind girl and a fighter deep down, fighting only when necessary but with her whole heart at the same time.

"So, you left leach land?" Jacob asked me and shook my hand, alpha-to-alpha thing I guess, Jacob always greeted me first.

"Yeah, after Jasper was upstairs growling trying to get past Alice to kill Rogue. So, after the second time, we figured they were dangerous." I said, he smirked,

"Werewolves aren't dangerous?"

"Hell," I laughed, "we deal with wolves all the time. I can kick your ass from here to Antarctica if I need to dog boy."

"I see were all the bird freaks get their swearing from." A deep voice snarled. I whirled and turned on a 'gang' of Erasers. They morphed, ready for a fight.

I heard a tearing and saw nine giant wolves baring their teeth. I smirked, "Even odds then, sixteen to twenty? I'd say you could use a couple flyboys…" I trailed off, knowing that Erasers hated Flyboys, their replacements.

"Let's kick some wolf ass!" Rogue yelled and rolled up her sleeves. I grinned, there was the Rogue _I_ wanted. I saw Iggy dig into his pocket for a mini-explosive, while the rest of the flock braced for a fight. Somehow, this was how life was supposed to be.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*

Well, if I do say so myself, we kicked some serious ass. There were zero injuries, and the highlight? Rogue took out three at once _all by herself_. I was so proud when I looked over to see her fighting like a black belt or marine's worst nightmare. This girl was turning out just fine, not bad at all.

"Peace out freaks!" Rogue called after the reaming Erasers as the retreated, holding up her hand in a peace sign just to mock them. Seth trotted up to her and sat by her side, barking happily. He nudged her with his head, nearly knocking her over,

"Bad dog!" I said, grabbing his tail, "Sit." He sat very straight and looked at me, panting like a puppy would do, like a child. I burst out into hysterical laughter.

"So what was it about the Cullens you guys didn't like the most?" Jacob asked us a little later during a bonfire on the cliffs

"We refuse to follow their lead." Fang said simply,

"And they refuse to follow yours?" Paul asked,

"Oh, gee, I wonder why." Rogue said sarcastically, then walked over to the edge of the cliffs, Fang followed, "Hey, Cullens! Don't follow my lead, _I jump off cliffs!"_ She yelled and jumped backwards off the cliffs, leaving the pack howling with laughter at Rogue's joke towards the vamps.

She and Fang tore up the sky for a bit, black wings shadowed by black wings. Flying twins… I got to admit, it looked cool. We had a sweet deal with the La Push tribe, we could stay with them and we didn't have to go to school. It was mostly because of the fact that Seth had imprinted on Rogue. Any who, as long as we didn't disrupt the daily going-on of the tribe, we were allowed to fly wherever we wanted. This was cool because it means we can fly around whenever and people won't gape, yell, or shout at us. In fact, most of them just waved and smiled. We were accepted here, for what we were.

So, leave the bloodsuckers, join the wolves. How much weirder can life get?

**A/N- DON'T KILL ME! I have an explanation for why this is soooooo late!!! Okay, so, there is one internet server for my house, and my school, being old and stupid, has no internet. So, there was a recent storm and it completely screwed up how we get internet. We had no internet for TWO WHOLE WEEKS. Now, I swear if I did have internet I would have definitely posted this sooner. I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!! Anyway, please keep reading my story, you readers mean so much to me, you're the only reason I keep writing. **

**Questions for the readers-**

**1. What do you like better? RogueXSeth or RogueXIggy? The polite guy or the wise guy? I'm just wondering 'cause one reader thinks there should be RogueXIggy… **

**2. The Volturi ARE coming, that has been decide, but I need an opinion, what should happen to the flock?!?!**

**3. How should I resolve the conflict with the Flock and the Cullens? Should I resolve it at all?**

**4. Should anyone get a new power? If so, who?**

**5. Do you like Rogue's innocence and 'soft' character (she's more like a shy teenager) or should she become more like Max?**

**6. Should Renesmee play a bigger part in this story? Being another mutant imprint and all…**

**7. HAVE YOU REVIEWED YET???? :P **

**Review please!**

***~!!Akari Bahkad!!~***


	7. Chapter 7 High Jinx

Chapter 7- High Jinx

**A/N- The name for this chapter is kind of hard to explain. My kind editor came up with it, we were talking and she told me that a 'High Jinx' is a phrase sometimes used to refers to a situation where… essentially shit happens and all hell breaks loose. In a 'high jinx' however, it is caused by outside forces and there is little anyone can do about it.**

**Max- You're forgetting something.**

**Me- No I'm not… omg, it's Max… HI!!**

**Edward- Yeah, you are forgetting something.**

**Me- Holy shit! How'd you get here?!**

**Edward- Stephanie Meyer and James Patterson sent us here to tell you're readers something.**

**Me- Oh… what would that be?**

**Max- That you own nothing. Not Maximum Ride, and not Twilight.**

**Edward- Hey, that was my line!**

**Max- TFB leach, deal with it.**

**Edward- TFB….?**

**Me- Ha! To fucking bad!**

**Edward-… teenagers.**

**Rogue POV-**

Well, hell… stupid vampires ruined everything! Okay, not everything, but I really, really, _hate_ Rosalie. My hands trembled just thinking about her…

_Flashback-_

"_You are such a brat! You know that? You're not even human! You're just a freak! I don't know why Carlisle lets you stay with us." Rose snarled at me,_

"_I'm a bat? Huh, well at least I'm not a stuck up slut like you!"_

"_Oh please, I've seen the way you act around Seth. So innocent, so childish, that's exactly what he wants isn't it?" She smirked,_

_I made the mistake of taking a swipe at her. She got mad and slapped me across the face,_

"_You're worthless, you slow everyone down."_

End flashback-

See, don't you hater her now to? You'd better.

Right now, I was doing what Max called 'the rogue thing'. I was flying alone at night, and no doubt, I was going to get _screamed_ at for it especially since the Cullens weren't our 'buds' anymore.

So, just blowing off some steam, I kicked it up a notch into 'max-speed' as I called it. Because it's Max's speed… Never mind, that was lame. Anyway, my wings worked hard and I swerved, zipping through the forest at over 300 miles per hour, below the tree cover, I avoided their thick trunks by inches.

It was absolutely pouring rain. I hate flying in the rain… I hate Forks. Right now, I felt so furious, memories of school, the flock and the vampires swirling in my mind. I snarled absentmindedly, I hated being the weakest of the flock.

Let me repeat that, I hate being the weakest of the flock. No matter how hard I tried, I always ended up being the weakest, the first to cave, and the first to say uncle. I fought back tears, only to find that they were streaming out of my eyes. My hair whipped around in my face. I could barely see, and I wasn't thinking clearly.

I landed by a pond and almost threw my backpack on the ground. Pacing several times, I finally dropped to the ground, hugging my knees and sobbing. I wanted to be normal, to be human. If I were human, I wouldn't have all this stuff coming after me, all these requirements to survive. My black hair stuck to my cheek. Without thinking, I numbly dug into my backpack and pulled out my Swiss-Army knife that I had stolen from Wal-Mart. I'd like to think that I had some clue what I was doing, but the truth is I didn't. I threw my hair into a low ponytail, and held the knife up against the back of it.

My hair was long, below my shoulders by about five inches. But, when I pressed harder on the knife and felt it cut right above my hair elastic, I knew it would be a lot shorter when I looked down into the pond.

YOU ARE SO STUPID! My mind screamed at me, I covered my eyes with my hands. I was terrified that I had just made myself look like a freak, but when I peaked through my hands, I gasped.

My reflection was almost alien, just because I had cut my hair. I had electric blue eyes that could actually be seen now that my hair was short. My hair was raven black, with a slight blue-ish hue to it; it was about to my jaw. It curved away from my face, like it was floating in a constant breeze, and the ends were tipped, my hair came together in small spiky ends near my neck. It almost resembled Alice's hair, but a little bit longer.

I looked… pretty? Normal? Human? Oh my god… wow…

_Snap out of it_. Something, not me, said.

"Hello?" I asked nervously,

_Focus, you need to be alert._ It was the… voice?!

_Go bother Max, why don't you?_ I snarled in my thoughts. The voice paused,

_Angel was annoying me…_ It said, almost bashfully. I cracked up instantly, hollering with laughter. Ever since Angel found out she could talk to Max's voice, she has been annoying it 24/7 trying to get it to leave Max alone. Cons? It came to annoy the other flock members.

"Holy cheese and crackers…" I breathed looking down at the reflection again. Those same to-light blue eyes stared right back at me,

"Holy cheese and crackers?" A to familiar wind-chime laugh asked. I looked up and saw little pixie girl Alice. Jasper came up behind her, I stiffened a little, "Wow… cool hair-cut." She said, smiling. I growled,

"Oh come on Rogue, I'm not gonna hurt you. I really miss you and the flock actually." She said sadly, "And the Volturi are still coming," then she was pleading, "please, please tell Max. They'll be here to soon, and with you on there werewolves' territory there's no way for us to contact you." Alice said sadly, my phone buzzed in my pocket,

"I'm sorry Alice." I said quietly, and turned so that my back was to her, "But I just don't know who to trust anymore." I murmured, and unfurled my wings, preparing to leap off the ground. I heard a rustling behind me and whirled around to see Emmett two steps forward coming after,

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen," I threatened, "take _one more step_ towards me and I will tear your miserable arm of and give it to Jacob to roast over a fire." I snarled, not at all joking, but going a little heavy on the fuming.

"She's gonna go bird kid on you Cullens if you don't back the hell off." I heard Max snarl from behind me,

"Max please, just listen!" Alice practically begged,

"Shut up leach." Someone else called, it was Sam. Max had brought the flock, Seth had brought the pack. "You are two feet from the line, and if Emmett here," Sam sneered at the name, "Takes about half a step more I will personally see to it that he looses more than his arm."

"Well it's a good thing Nessie isn't here…" Emmett mumbled,

"She's with Jake." Sam said shortly, "Now leave Max and her family alone, their one of us now, we treat them like family."

"We treated you like family!" Esme cried unhappily,

"_Wrong!"_ Max snarled, "You gave us limits, restrictions, expectations. We can fly whenever we want, wherever we want now, we don't have to go to school and people accept us for what we are." She smirked, "Maybe you should try it yourselves, oh… that's right, you can't. Because, people would think you are monsters, which you are, and the 'Volturi' would come and kill you."

"The Volturi are after you and your flock and all you can do is joke an-" Edward began,

"The Volturi can kiss my ass." Max snapped, "They're your kind, and therefore, you're problem. So, for now, I'm outta here. U & A, guys, let's leave this particular fight for another day." The flock took off and the wolves retreated to the woods, leaving the shocked and angry Cullens behind. It began to rain again. Jeezum, did it always rain here?

"Nice hair…" Max muttered to me, "Did you use the knife in my backpack?" She joked,

"Um… yeah." I mumbled, she laughed, "Oh, come on, it was getting in my eyes!" The flock all laughed, but I liked my new hair. It stayed out of my eyes. Flying in the wind, letting my wings cling to it, I was soaring.

_Earth below us,_

_Drifting falling,_

_Floating weightless, calling home…_

-Major Tom (Coming home) by Shiny Toy Guns, my favorite song ever…

Jake and Nessie had just left to go to the Cullen's house, Sam with him, when we began to circle La Push.

I soared above the ground, watching the ground absentmindedly; I swooped along side a giant brown wolf, Seth. "Hey," I said casually, lightly punching his shoulder, he slowed to a trot and whined his own greeting. "Thanks for having my back… again."

He barked happily and before I could turn away, he licked my face,

"Ew!" I squealed, "Ew!!! Dog slobber!" I exclaimed, flying up higher, and he laughed, then the wind blew in our direction and a strange scent washed over my nose. Seth stopped dead in his tracks,

I turned to look at him, my wings still working at speeds that vampires could achieve on the ground. While I was looking behind me, I slammed into something hard. My wings crumpled around my and I searched for the ground with my eyes. I saw it… and I was falling… fifty feet. Something wrapped around me as I fell. It was cold, freezing cold. I screamed on the way to the ground, then curled into a ball, protecting my neck and back. We slammed into the ground at eighty miles per hour, and to say it hurt was an understatement. I groaned loudly

"Well…" a deep voice chuckled, "look at what I've caught. Master will be so happy." I looked up with horror to see the black and crimson eyes of a human-blood-drinking vampire. The Volturi.

"Volturi!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and spotted the flock in the air, "Bandatta!" I screamed the word for 'run' as loud as I could. I yelled until a hand was forcefully placed over my mouth. I looked up to see a very creepy looking vampire smirking down at me. He had long black hair and was paler than a polar bear… in the middle of the winter… with windburn… in the Arctic Ocean… after they've seen a ghost.

"Open up a can of bird-kid-whoop-ass!" Max called, and I saw her go down under another vampire, "Come on guys, fight!" She yelled at everyone and brought a hard kick right down on a little girls stomach.

Howls pierced the air and the pack raced up behind us. I glared at the vampire pinning me to the ground. Twisting my back around, I grabbed his arms, bent my knees and jammed my feet into him, throwing him backward, but also I pulled myself with him so that I was positioned on top of him. I growled,

"Look you bastards, get the hell out of here before you get your asses whooped by a bunch of humanoid teenagers and dogs." I snarled down at him,

He laughed, and I felt the blood drain from my face as he gripped my hands and threw lifted me in the air as he stood up. He chuckled darkly, "Such spunk! Ah… master shall appreciate it… you know, you shall make a great vampire. Ah! But the waste! The waste… the animal edge in your blood," He sighed and inhaled deeply, his nose was inches from neck, "it is so enticing."

I heard a feral growl, and a Seth leapt at the vampire, pulling him to the ground. Another vampire ran over and tackled him from behind,

"Seth!" I shrieked and jumped the second vampire, a sweet looking girl. She shot an evil grin in my direction and I dropped to the ground before I got to her, pain erupting in my temples. I saw red bursts behind my eyelids as I writhed on the ground, holding my head in my hands.

"Really quite interesting, the connection between them," I heard another voice say, "they use the word 'imprinting', it is a very strong love, they are completely loyal to each other. The bond is unbreakable."

"We could kill one of them."

I shrieked, in pain and anger. How _dare_ they. Seth was my love… mine, he could not die. He would not die. Then, the pain ended and the twisted face of the evil girl was in front of me. I drew my fist back and snapped it forward, smacking her hard in the face. Struggling to my feet, I stood in front of three members of the Volturi, breathing hard and holding my side. Max and Fang were at my side while the rest of the pack was protecting and fighting with Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and little Angel who was trying to control the vampires with her mind. It wasn't working because their minds were more powerful.

Max had a long and open gash down her arm that looked almost like something had cut down her arm. She glanced at me,

"You know what they say about near death experiences," she muttered,

"Whatever doesn't kill you only makes you stronger." Fang said, glaring openly with the coolest and scariest gaze I had ever seen. It was something that could turn you to stone. Then, he faded into the air, invisible. Max flicked a glance at me, an order to do the same thing. I stalked forward slowly, after I was sure I could not be seen.

I saw the oldest male go down, and the girl immediately turn to face exactly where Fang was standing, he dropped off the vampire clutching his head just as I did. I jumped the girl from behind, moving silently. She screeched and I wrapped my arms around her neck, knocking her to the ground. I saw Seth taking down someone out of the corner of my eye, we might actually win this…

A piercing howl told me otherwise. I looked back, Seth was on the ground, pinned with a blood sucker hissing at him teeth bared. The vampire closed in for the kill,

"SETH!" I yelled and dove forward, knocking him out of the way. I felt the arms of the vampire wrap around my neck and I tumbled across the ground. Something cold sliced into my neck. I gasped, my eyes wide staring up without seeing. NO! I wanted to scream, writhing underneath the vampire… no… I wasn't strong enough, and that 'NO!' began to fade. I felt the clench of his teeth around my neck, and felt the blood running down my neck.

I am going to die.

It's not so hard to accept if you've spent your life running from torture and enduring it. If you have very little to live for. If you gave your life for what you love.

Seth…

**A/N- Oh, cliffy!! Sorry it's a bit short. Don't worry, I'm halfway through the next chapter already. See, I got a review saying they're addicted to this story, well… so am I. See, it's already written in my head, and I just… NEED to write it down. Now, I am super happy for getting 465 hits and 18 reviews for my story overall. You guys are amazing. Now, let me tell you about a magic button. It's right here, push it. It's magic. RIGHT THERE! Right in the middle, it says, REVIEW. You know you want to.**

**-Akari!**


	8. Chapter 8 Hallelujah

Chapter 8- Hallelujah

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. *pout* Except this apple! Yummy!!!**

**Max- You have 26 reviews, 650 hits and 12 favorites. Cool, I'm getting noticed!**

**Me- *chokes on apple***

**Max- She's saying thanks people, she's saying thanks. Now excuse me while I go save a choking person.**

**Alice POV-**

"SHIT!" I yelled, jumping off the couch. Jasper gripped my arm and my family flew down to the living room,

"_YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"_ Edward yelled, fuming, "We told them, we told them!" He yelled angrily,

"What is it?" Esme asked, fluttering to my side,

"The Volturi came for the flock." I whispered, if I were a human I would be sobbing, "We have to stop them!"

"No." Rose said quickly,

"Okay, I get it, but Rose, you were a bitch to all of them, we were a bit to restraining, and… Jasper you kind of scared all of them." I explained, "Come _on_! It was just their survival instincts talking!" No one spoke, "Fine! I'll go by myself!" I yelled at them, and burst through the door, running full tilt for the line in the rain.

Not too late. Not too late. Not too late. I chanted over and over in my head, and I heard some of my family behind me. I sniffed the air, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Bella, and Carlisle. Esme probably stayed back with Rose and Nessie just in case…

I crossed the border into La Push, it didn't matter now, they needed us to win this fight. I heard the wolves snarling, and the beating of wings, and hearts that were beating far to fast. Rogue had her arms locked around Jane's neck when I could finally see them. Seth went down…

"SETH!" Rogue screamed, and leapt off Jane, diving towards Seth. She knocked his unmoving form to the side, placing herself in front of the vampire instead.

"_NO ROUGE!"_ I heard Max yell. Too late! My mind screamed at me as the countdown until my vision reached its final seconds. 6… 5…

I poured on the speed, it wasn't far now, please… please, no. 4… 3…

NO! Not her! I was so close

Two… one… _**zero**_.

"NO!" I yelled, but it was too late. _I_ was too late. Felix slammed into Rogue, pinned her to the ground and sank his teeth into her neck. Rogue's eyes flew open wide and she gasped in shock. She kicked and thrashed, but he was to strong, Rogue could not beat _this_ vampire. She tried to get up and kick him off, but with a twist of his wrist, Felix had crushed her wrists. She screamed, Seth stirred behind her. His eyes flew open and he lunged at Felix at the same exact time that I did. Felix deftly maneuvered away from us, his eyes were a deep amber, a mix between topaz and red… a mix between human and animal blood.

He chuckled, "Well… that certainly did not taste good." Seth snarled at him, Felix looked at me, "We will be back for the other six." He said, turned on his heals and left. I saw Demitri straighten out of a crouch over… Iggy… and nudged him with his foot.

"IGGY!" Someone screamed… Max. She ran over to him and stroked his hair, "Not bitten, thank god, thank god...." Fang rushed to her side,

"Is there anything we can do?" He asked me, his dark eyes where cold and lifeless as they always were,

"No." Edward said, checking Iggy's pulse, "He's out cold, he'll wake up soon enough and he seems to only have minor injuries." I clapped my hands over my ears seconds before I high-pitched scream of pure pain gripped everyone's ears.

"Rogue…" Max mouthed and rushed to her side. Where Seth had phased back to human (he was wearing shorts, FYI) and had dragged himself over to Rogue. His shoulder was bleeding heavily. It smelled putrid. Rogue was gasping for air like a fish, twitching and writhing uncontrollably on the wet grass.

"Rogue," Seth groaned, "oh no… oh god, please no, no…" His voice was so broken, so forlorn. "Carlisle!" He yelled, looking around desperately, "Please, please… do something! She's dieing!" He cried, and he cradled her in his arms,

Carlisle looked at Rogue grimly. Just then her upper back arched, almost lifting her head of the ground, her eyes where flew wide open and for a second time seemed to slow, this wasn't her… this was just everything seeming to slow. Her eyes closed and she sank back to the ground, her lips parted slightly and she let out a strangled cry,

"Make… it… stop! It… burns!" She screamed, I looked over and watched Edward's face go from a fixed mask to that of horror,

"She's trying recall all the pain from the School to nullify that of the pain from the venom. It's not working." He explained, I heard Max muffle a cry from behind me and saw her turn into Fang's shoulder,

"DO SOMETHING!" Seth yelled, his hands were shaking,

"I could try to suck the venom back out, but I don't know how far it has spread." Carlisle said, "It could have three outcomes, one, it works, two, it doesn't, and three… she dies." He finished, "The third is almost impossible, I have excellent control."

Seth's face was sickeningly pale. "Rogue…" he whispered brokenly, his breath broke in a single sob as a shaky hand stroked her face, "I'm s-s-so s-sorry."

Then he set her down in the grass. Edward's steal grasp locked her arms down at her waist and Emmett gently put his hand on her knees, my Jasper hung back, not getting any closer. Carlisle moved to her side, kneeled down on the grass and bent closer to her neck,

"Rogue, if you can hear me, I apologize. For what happened before, what just occurred… and for what I am about to do." He finished and quickly bent over and sank his white teeth into her neck.

Her answering scream made my skin crawl. She thrashed against Edward and Emmett, who had to tighten their grips to keep her from thrashing everywhere. I watched, and the seconds slowly ticked by. We waited, anxious and scared while Rogue endured torture at the merciless hands of the venom. Carlisle lifted his head after about ten seconds, and sniffed her neck. He pulled back, eyes bright with the odd color her blood caused, but something else shown in his eyes, grief.

"It's spread… everywhere. Their hearts pump it to their entire body much faster. There is nothing… nothing I can do." He whispered, and then looked up at Seth, who's face… to say his expression was that of horror, loss and shock would be an understatement so great… I cannot bring myself to understand his feelings. Jasper moaned behind me, and doubled over, I ran to him and lifted him by his shoulders.

"Nothing…" Seth whispered, and then, the werewolf who had faced death hundreds of times burst into broken sobs, tears streaming down his face, "Rogue." He breathed, then tilted his head back and howled. Grief, pain, loss, anger, hurt, remorse, revenge, grief, sadness, loss again. That was what I heard.

Rogue's hands flew to her neck, her hands clenched around the bite, her breath came in short gasps, she opened her blue eyes and looked at Seth,

"I love you," she whispered.

The venom overcame her seconds later, and she was left to the pain of changing, screaming and writhing in agony. Seth remained with her, his hand around hers and head bowed, tears streaming down his face. He heard each scream and held her in his arms as we ran back to our house,

"I love you Rogue, more than you could ever know." He said, burying his face in her hair and sobbing.

As we approached home, the door flew open and Jake sprinted out. Seth was his beta, his right hand man. Sam followed behind, Nessie, Rose and Esme as well. Jake ran up to Seth who was kneeling on the ground, Rogue's limp figure in his arms.

"Oh my god…" Jake managed to choke out. Seth sobbed even harder,

"S-s-she pushed me out of the way… and the Volturi got her." Seth cried, his head bent over Rogue, he cradled her like a child. Sam approached Seth slowly, and knelt beside him. He carefully pried Rogue from Seth's arms and set her on the ground. Sam turned her head to the side and examined the wound on her neck,

"So… she has been bitten." He stated blandly,

"Yeah," Fang said, no emotion at all hinted in his voice. Rogue was constantly shaking and gasping for air. She tried not to let Seth see the pain she was in.

"She saved me life…" Seth whispered, his hand caressed her cheek. "She must be in agony."

We couldn't say she wasn't, because she was. Her strangled cry right then confirmed this. Edward and Jasper both looked like they were suffering as well. The rain poured down, covering us, like the tears we could not cry. Howls pierced the sky, from all the wolves, including Leah.

A melancholy song that drifted in the air, up to the skies where strong and bold wings claimed the sky. Where they waited, for their sister, their friend, to return. Carlisle bowed his head as Esme cried into his shoulder, at our feet the most innocent and whole-hearted girl I had met lay dieing. I could forgive anything she had ever done, accept any truths that haunted her, lived with any problems she caused. I would come to help her no matter what, I would fight the nightmares that plagued her. It pained us all, to see creatures so thoroughly tortured who have yet come out so strong.

"Max," Carlisle said, "I know we might not be on the best terms… but I think I might have some comforting news." He said. Max who had been quietly crying, looked up at my father, Fang placed a hand on her shoulder, "I highly doubt you are only two percent avian. From your bone structure, the organs, your blood, your wings and senses. So, I ran a test while you were here."

All the flock looked up, away from one of their oldest members lying on the ground, "You are fifteen percent avian, this is enough to substantially change what effect the venom will have on Rogue. She won't be completely like us, she will be almost like a completely new species."

The flock seemed uninterested. They had gone so far beyond broken hearted that no pain could touch them. There was no damage that could be done, they were immune. I looked over at Seth. His eyes were hollow.

You can't break a broken heart.

"Seth… you have to make a choice." Sam said slowly.

"What… what?" He asked confused, his eyes never leaving Rogue,

"She's going to be a bloodsucker." Sam said, "She can't ever come on our land… you might not ever want to see her again."

"Dude, I know this is hard, but just step aside and let the pack deal with it." Paul said, looking with slight disdain at Rogue as she squirmed against Edward and Emmett who were trying to hold her down so she didn't injure herself.

"What are you s-saying?" Seth sobbed, Edward hissed loudly,

"They want your permission to kill her." Edward snarled,

Seth stiffened, he stood up and backed up several paces away from Rogue. Paul took a step towards her. Then, without shaking at all, without any warning whatsoever, Seth exploded into a wolf and lunged at Paul, snarling and baring his teeth.

Edward stood in between them, "Seth would like everyone to know that who ever wants to harm Rogue has to go through him. He won't let you kill her…" He looked at Seth with an approving look, "he loves her. Vampire or not."

"She's unconscious now." Carlisle said. He lifted her wrist and inhaled, "The venom has passed through her heart. It's moving very quickly, it shouldn't be long now." It was true, Rogue had fainted and lay still. Her recently cut black hair covered her forehead, which Seth brushed away with his muzzle. He whimpered quietly, and golf ball sized tears fell from his eyes.

"It'll be fine Seth," Bella said giving him a comforting hug, "you'll both be fine." She murmured quietly. Leah was at Seth's flank, whining encouragement and condolences. He slowly slunk away into the woods to phase back.

_Blue eyes! Blue, open, fresh air… smells like… almost like the wolves, black hair, like a raven, the bluest eyes, the sky reflects into them…_

"SETH!" Edward yelled, "She's going to wake up!"

Oh, so that's what I saw. Then people started panicking,

"Max, get your flock in the air! _NOW!_" Edward yelled, and they took off, rocketing into the air and hovered there, "Carlisle, get Rogue inside, we don't want her picking up a scent and hunting." He said and faced Seth, who now held Rogue in his arms and was backing away from Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett slowly, "Seth, let go of her. She's going to be a newborn, _she could kill you_." He said pointedly,

"Thirty seconds!" I interjected,

"Seth!" Edward snapped, Emmett made a snap decision and tore Rogue from his arms, leaving him open mouthed outside on the lawn. I ran inside with them. Rogue's breathing hitched, and came more in long, drawn out gasps. Her already accelerated heart was beating like crazy, it sounded like one drawn out beat. She curled into a ball, writhing and twitching in agony as the venom heated her heart one last time.

Her heart stopped, and we waited… the seconds ticked by… She was perfectly still, her hands loosened their grip on her knees. I put one hand beneath her and she laid back on the ground. She did not move nor breath, my own breath stopped…

**(A/N- Listen to the song, it helps the effect, I promise)**

_Well your fatih was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her there on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah  
_  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

I counted in my head… still no movement. Carlisle took a step forward and placed his two fingers on her wrist. There was no pulse… She still did not move.

_You know I used to live alone before I knew you  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
And love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

I sucked in a breath. Had her heart given out to early? One shaky hand touched her forehead… it was not cold enough... her scent was not similar to ours. She simply lay there, limp and unmoving, strikingly beautiful and vulnerable.

_And remember when I moved with you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah  


"She's not… dead is she?" I whispered. No one said anything. I broke down; my knees buckled and threw my arms around her body, sobbing hard. So much… that I had not apologized for…

_Well maybe there is a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you  
And it's not a cry you that hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah…

Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder, but let me feel the grief. Seth burst through the door. He froze halfway into the room when he saw the love of his life, his heart and soul, lying cold and still on the carpet. He slowly, numbly sank to his knees, eyes never leaving the young girl I held in my arms. The girl who had just tasted freedom, the girl with so much to live for, the girl who was beginning to rid herself of her fears, the one who was kind, strong, shy, smart and so pure… Now, she was gone. The darkest feeling hung in the air.

God had noticed her passing; he was welcoming her to heaven while his earth grieved for its loss. You could feel it, the entire sky seemed to darken…

_  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah…_

Seth visibly crumbled as he sat directly across from me, stroking Rogue's cheek. His reason for being, his world, the sun that he revolved around… had ceased to exist. Perhaps she was now in the heaven she dreamed about while trapped in the School. If the world had any justice…

He took her in his arms, and I let him take her. He had more of a connection to her than any of us ever did. Tears streamed down his face, smearing the dirt in lines. His chest shook with quiet sobs. He slowly buried his face in her hair, his hand cupped her chin and he gazed at her dark purple eyelids. They would never open again. The beautiful blue that graced the sky reflected in her eyes would never light his night sky ablaze again. Her lips were frozen, slightly parted with the drawing of her last breath, their light almost pale pink color framed her face, forever frozen in a heart breaking expression of someone who had found peace in death after the torture of living.

My vision had been wrong after all. Rogue was gone…

_  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah…_

_A cry in the dark… Hallelujah._

"She's gone…" his strangled words where the last cry, the last cord being struck, the last note to be played. Choruses of howls rang out, melancholy like the broken song of the voice to battered to sing. Edward's head slowly raised from Bella's shoulder as she cried into his chest,

"Impossible…" he whispered, and knelt beside Seth, "Seth… say something… her name?" He asked, Seth nodded slowly,

"Rogue…" he whispered, his voice thick with emotions that could bring tears to fill the vast oceans, spanning and unimaginable grief, "if you can hear me… I love you." He whispered,

"I love you."

There was the smallest thing then, Rogue's finger twitched. Something so small… with such an ecstatic reaction. "Rogue, come on love, you can do it, fight it! Fight it damnit! Come on Rogue, open those eyes that put the sky to shame." He said to her. Rogue's hand slowly tightened around Seth's, "That's it!" He cried, "Fight it! Nothing…" he dropped his voice, "nothing can take you, you're too good… too perfect."

"That's it." Edward said, "Her heart had given out, but her blood kept circulating… she just barely hung on." He looked up at Seth, "She wants me to tell you something." Then my brother chuckled, "No, I don't mind telling him for you, just tell me what to say."

Rogue silently thought and Edward listened, a small smile spread across his lips, "She hung on for you Seth." He said. Seth had an astonished look upon his face, and it lightened as though the hand of grace had touched him,

"Rogue, Rogue," he chanted over and over, rocking her in his arms gently. I finally understood, Seth meant more to her than the flock because he was so loving. He had not been tortured at the School; he was not a reminder of Rogue's past ever time she looked at him.

Her lavender eyelids began to flutter, the flock landed and assembled outside on the porch, peering anxiously inside.

"She's trying, she really is…" Edward murmured. I watched as Esme joined Edward, Seth and I on the ground,

"Come on Rogue, you can do this, you are so strong. Stronger than most people I've met. Believe in yourself, you can do this." She whispered,

Then, all my family began to gather around her, whispering words of encouragement. Slowly, very slowly, her eyes opened. It was as though she was slowly leaving the graces of heaven and returning to us. For one reason, for her love, for Seth. Her eyes opened, until she could see us and feel the world around her once more. The breathtaking blue in them was miraculously unchanged, a long, dark line of lashes framing them perfectly. Her skin was warm, only slightly cooler a human temperature, and her scent was a deep earthy smell, like dew in the morning as the wind runs over it and spreads it in the air, wild, free and unable to be tamed.

"Hallelujah," Seth whispered in her ear. She gazed back at him in wonder, still cradled in his arms. One pale arm extended slowly to stroke his face,

"Seth…" She murmured, her blue eyes searching his face. She suddenly threw her arms around and sobbed into his shoulder, no tears fell. He was stunned for a second, but then his arms wrapped around her, just below her wings and he held her closely. "I thought I-I had l-los-s-t you!" She sobbed, "It burned…" this was a whimper, "and then I was slipping, and drifting. I had nothing to hold on to… it was terrifying."

Seth rubbed her back and kissed her neck quickly, "How did you find your way back?" he whispered in her ear,

"Your voice was the only thing that broke through." She breathed, "It was the only thing besides the darkness."

She pulled back from his embrace and looked into his eyes, "You saved me." She said,

"We are even then." Seth replied and slowly leaned forward, until his lips where an inch from hers. Rogue trembled,

"I…" She was cut short when Seth gently pressed his lips against hers. It was very short, but very sweet. Rogue smiled and bowed her head slightly,

"Uh…" Emmett mumbled, "You're going to regret that later when you can't get his stink out of your head." He chuckled, and I saw Jake laughing to out of the corner of my eye.

Rogue frowned and sniffed Seth, "He doesn't smell bad." She said, "I think he smells nice." She giggled and buried her head in Seth's shoulder who laughed,

Jasper's eyes bugged out. Edward caught his thoughts in an instant. He grabbed Rogue's arm and yanked her backwards, almost throwing her into the wall. Rogue snapped to her feet and growled harshly at Jasper,

"What was that for?" She demanded, shifting her weight into a crouch.

"You said he smelled nice…" Jasper said, frowning, "aren't you… thirsty?" Seth winced slightly at that. Rogue stiffened slightly,

"Thanks for mentioning it." She grumbled,

"Wait, what does Seth smell like to you?" Carlisle asked,

"Dunno… sort of a mix of earthy kind of smells and stuff like that." She shrugged, her wings moving with her shoulders, now standing out sharply against her paler skin.

"Rogue smells funny…" I ventured as her scent drifted my way,

"Gee thanks," Rogue said sarcastically, "I really care what I smell like after I nearly die. Next time, I'll plan on bringing air freshener."

"No, Rogue, that's not what I meant, I mean… you smell sort of like Seth, but in a little less bad way. Sort of like fresh rain and grass, earth… stuff like that." I said. Rogue gave me a very odd look.

"Mutations are the most likely cause." Edward said, she nodded slowly,

"Am… I…" Rogue paused, frowning, "am I a vampire, then?" She asked slowly.

"Uh…" Edward muttered, "yeah." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rogue just stood there, staring at us. "Are you okay Rogue?" Jasper asked nervously. He waved a hand in front of her face after she didn't answer. She didn't even blink. Her lower lip quivered. Then, something purely amazing for our kind. Liquid sparkled in her eyes and brimmed around her eyes. A single tear rolled down her cheek. We stared in awe as it dropped to the floor. Another formed on the corner of her eye,

Seth silently stood up and walked across the room to her. Just as quietly, he wicked the tear from her cheek. Seth wrapped one arm around her waist and stroked her hair with the other. He kissed her forehead lightly.

"I was already a freak…" She murmured, "I don't want to be a monster to…" Rosalie's head came up behind her, her eyebrows quirked in interest.

"So… you're not happy to be one of us?"

"No… uh, duh?" Rogue mumbled, "Why would I want to be a bloodsucker who has to kill to survive?"

I flinched a little at that, it was a totally fair judgment… but surely she could see past that. Couldn't she? Or did she really view us as monsters? Rogue saw my expression and walked up to me,

"Alice, that isn't a judgment of you or your family, that's just me being scared of my control… or possible lack there of." Rogue said sincerely. This girl was such a saint… I threw my arms around her in a hug,

"I'm just glad you're okay!" I said loudly. Jasper fluttered at my side, "It's okay Jazz, she won't hurt anyone, I would see that. I'm positive." And I was, I was searching Rogue's future like a hawk, she would be fine.

Rogue smiled at me, and then looked over at Jasper. Her eyes widened in shock and she skittered backwards a couple steps, slipping into a low and defensive crouch. Jasper smiled a little to himself, "It's okay Rogue, I'm not going to hurt you, trust me." He said smoothly,

"I… you… what? What happened to you Jasper?" Rogue burst out,

"He used to be a soldier in the Southern vampire wars." I said quickly, "That's how he got the scars."

"Oh…" She said, and smiled at me, "okay."

This girl trusts so easily.

**Seth POV-**

"Oh, okay." She said, smiling at Alice. My Rogue, I could definitely call her mine now, I love her. She was so trusting, so… I sighed to myself. I wonder if she could ever forgive me. It brought a wave of sadness for me to realize that if she had not tried to save me, she would not be doomed to this existence. Could she ever forgive me…?

Edward nodded in my peripheral vision. I felt my heart swell. But, what would everyone else think? Now that my love was a vampire. What would the pack think, my mother, Billy? I wrung my hands absentmindedly,

Rogue saw that, and waltzed gracefully to my side. "What's wrong Seth?" Her beautiful soprano voice asked. Her hand fluttered on my shoulder, it was cold… almost human temperature, probably around eighty five degrees. I caught her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes…

Everything else dropped out of my view. The entire world could have gone up in flames, and I would not have noticed. There was such depth in her eyes… sometimes I imagined I was seeing straight to her soul. Her eyes were such a beautiful light blue, bluer than the sky, framed by her pale pink lips and shiny black hair.

"Seth…?" Her voice brought me back from my reverie, I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. _I have to stop getting lost in her eyes, or I will never find my way back…_

"Oh, nothings wrong Rogue." I said and patted her head, "Everything is perfect." I whispered in her ear. She was such a small thing, about five foot six, compared to me being six eight. That didn't bother me, somehow, I liked that about her. She was mine to love and protect, and nothing will ever change that. Even if now she is a little… stronger, faster, more balanced and tougher. Edward chuckled behind me.

Rogue's eyes sparkled, "What is Seth thinking? And don't say you don't know… because I bet I can actually take you now." She said, smiling mischievously, her white teeth sparkling.

"Oh, just that he got lost in your eyes." Edward said, amused. I felt my face get hot. Rogue bowed her head, I'm sure she would be blushing to if she could. Then I remembered what I wanted to show her before… the Volturi decided to show up.

"Come on, I have something to show you." I said and tugged on her hand lightly. Jasper cleared his throat,

"I don't think that's a good idea, she should hunt first." Jasper said firmly, I sighed. I knew I couldn't come, major safety issue. But still, the thought of my love… alone… with wild animals… with out me there to protect her. It made me uneasy.

"Relax Seth, she'll be just fine." Edward said. I was going to be having an anxiety attack the entire time she was gone, and I hoped Edward heard me think that, "Yes," he sighed, "and again, she'll be fine and home soon."

"Come on Rogue, we'll show you exactly what to do." Emmett said laughing and he grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the door. Her eyes never left mine. I felt a small pain in my heart that grew with every inch she was pulled away from me.

Rogue stopped, and Emmett couldn't get her to move again. She stared at me for a second. Then, she ran into up to me. She was in my arms, and I held her by her waist, her feet were off the ground. Rogue wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me fiercely. Her lips crashed down on mine, cool, but still warm. I let my lips move with hers, not a single thought drifting anywhere but exactly where I was. Her small body was pressed against me, where it fit perfectly. I could hold her in my arms forever, until the world ended, and longer. I was not aging, and neither was she. I love her, forever. Forever. She belonged in my arms, and I belonged with her.

God, I never wanted this moment to end. Love is the strangest feeling… it's the swelling of hearts, the movement of the soul… the overwhelming force of emotion crashing over you like tidal waves. What is love but the strangest of feelings? I felt one of Rogue's hands slide around my neck. Unconsciously, I tightened my grip on her, I wasn't even aware of it until her breath hitched. We were so close that I could feel her breath catch in her throat. I immediately pulled away, worry creasing my forehead. She was smiling at me bashfully when I opened my eyes.

"Uh… you're squishing me." She said sheepishly. I was slightly alarmed, was I hurting her? Why hadn't she said anything? Surely I had crossed a barrier. I had just… I had just kissed Rogue none-so-innocently. Hell, I had basically made out with her… okay, so I had made out with her. Wasn't I supposed to always put her first? Were my emotions really that out of control? Rogue read the anxiety on my face,

"Oh, I'm okay Seth." She said quickly and then smiled slowly… she would have been blushing, "Slightly better than okay…" She murmured. I exhaled quickly. Good. Great. Honestly, I was thrilled. She hadn't been hurt at all, and she felt it to. The scalding burn that coursed through my veins and boiled in my blood when her lips met mine, the tingling warmth left behind after her delicate hands touched mine, she felt that to. God… I can't even begin… to explain how much I love her.

Emmett cleared his throat behind me. "Okay there wolf boy, if you're done tongue-washing Rogue, then can we go hunting already?" He said bluntly.

Rogue, who was still in my arms by the way, snarled fiercely at Emmett and leapt from my arms. "That was not what it was." She said pointedly, seething, "and you should be one to be talking about tongue-baths. _Especially_ with what I've heard about you and Rosalie." She poked Emmett's chest with one finger, "Maybe some people put up with your suggestive comments, but I swear to god Cullen, if you even _try_ to test me," Her face hardened, "You will find out just _how much_ those years of kicking mutant ass paid off. _On you._" She finished, her eyes had darkened to an oddly disturbing black, and her fists were clenched at her sides.

I saw her wings flutter with anticipation at her side. Emmett stared at her wings, and his eyes widened a bit. I saw his hand reach up and my heart sank. I knew what would happen, poor Emmett. It's easy to just get drawn into how beautiful those wings are, and want to touch them to see what they feel like. However side effects of this include…

"YOW!" Emmett yelled, Rogue had wrenched his arm behind him at an awkward angle. "Uncle, uncle!" Rogue frowned at him, "UNCLE OKAY!? YOU WIN!"Emmett shouted loudly.

"Yeah, and remember that. Oh, and by the way, if any of you _ever_ touch my wings, ever, I will drop kick you to Canada." She snapped and folded her wings closely against her back. Alice had bought her a dark purple shirt and artfully cut slits in it that… were a little… unnecessarily large. Not that it made her look like… a slut or anything, but… I could see a little more of her back than I thought I would… Okay, I'm just gonna stop thinking now because I'm gonna end up staring like an idiot…

"Seth, you already are." Edward said very quietly. I cursed internally and decided to look out a window instead. I heard the door open and close as Rogue left with Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Rosalie to go hunting. She followed them for two steps and then stopped, glancing back in the window. I caught her eye and waved, she smiled. Alice turned and motioned for Rogue to follow them.

Rogue turned, her back to me and extended her wings. She pushed off the ground and beat her wings several times, shooting through the trees after the Cullens. Rogue preferred flying to running… I smiled to myself and shook my head.

As soon as she was gone, Edward, Bella, Esme and Nessie swarmed me. Well, not so much Edward, but he was there to. "Oh my gosh Seth!" Nessie squealed, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Uh… what?" I said stupidly,

"Well," Esme said pointedly, "Our main concern was that her change to one of us would make you dislike her, or for some reason cause you two to drift apart."

"Apparently it made you two become a bit closer." Edward said smugly,

"And I'm sure the mood swings aren't bothering you to much either." Bella added,

"What…?" I was confused now,

"The mood swings, newborn vampires have killer mood swings. She knew she was leaving to hunt, and got incredibly sad. Then she just really wanted to say goodbye before she left… and really… she didn't think much after that." Edward said, he chuckled to himself, "Then, another mood swing with Emmett's comment, and one more when she took off and was flying."

I felt a bit nervous, "Will the mood swings go away? I mean, no offense to her but… I'd really like the real Rogue, not the mood-swinging-crazy-newborn-vampire… I miss my sweet, shy girl…" I trailed off. My main concern was that being a vampire would change Rogue a lot. I understood the mood swings now, but… I just… miss the real Rogue.

"Don't worry Seth, she'll be back to normal soon." Bella said, "Especially because she isn't as wild as a regular newborn because of the mutations."

"Seth, honestly, she will be back to normal, especially after she's hunted." Edward said. I wrinkled my nose. My Rogue, my delicate, timid Rogue, was going to be hunting and killing animals…

"It's necessary Seth, if it wasn't, you would be the first to know." Still, I worried. I paced back and forth in front of the window for about two hours.

"Okay…" I mumbled, "now I'm worried."

"Well, don't worry anymore, they're back." Edward said, nodding to the river. I looked and saw the pale figures emerging from the woods, and then Rogue, who had a bit more of a tan then any of them. I knew right off something was wrong.

She ran right into my arms, sobbing hard. My heart broke a little more with each tear that poured out of her eyes, "What's wrong love?" I whispered in her ear.

"I-I… I killed a baby deer!" She wailed miserably. "It was so cute and young, and I killed it!" She said between sobs. I cradled her carefully against my chest, rocking her back and forth, trying to sooth her. I felt awful now, simply because she was in pain. Part of me was bitter; Edward was right, your Rogue is back. She's also miserable. Are you happy now?

"Sh, sh, sh" I murmured while stroking her hair, "It's okay Rogue, it's okay." I said and I felt her press her head into my shoulder. More sobs racked her delicate frame. "You wouldn't have done it… if you didn't need to." I said,

"But… I couldn't control it!" She said sadly, "I'm a monster…"

"No." I said fiercely, ever fiber of my being screaming the word 'NO!' "Rogue, there is a difference between you and monsters, between vampires like the Cullens, and cold blooded killers."

"That difference, is here." I said, placing my hand over my heart, "Monsters kill for satisfaction. There are vampires out there who kill for the sport and the taste. They kill humans. Those are the monsters, _that is not what you are_." I hissed through clenched teeth, "You would never kill unless you had to. To protect yourself, and the people around you." She opened her mouth to protest but I interrupted her, "Which is what you are doing when you hunt! You are protecting other people when you do that, so that you aren't tempted by them. You are doing them a favor! So, you know what, thank you. Thank you for hunting and keeping everyone safe."

"Safe from myself…" She whispered brokenly,

"Safe from instincts you cannot control." I said quietly, "Rogue, none of this is your fault, you never wanted this. Hell, the way I see it, it's my fault. This happened because you pushed me out of the way." I said sadly, realizing this whole thing was my fault. "God, you must hate me…"

"Never." Rogue said sharply, "Seth," her voice softened and I melted a little seeing her sky blue eyes, "what would happen if I hadn't saved you? You would be dead." I didn't understand where she was going with this, "Seth, I don't think I could handle… you being dead. You are the one pure thing in my life. The one thing in my life I've know… completely untouched by the School… and so loving."

I honestly don't know what to think. God, we were a messed up couple. All our problems came from us knowing each other. Rogue's mood swings, problem, result of her becoming a vampire, result of knowing me. Me being so guarded, result of her being hurt, result of her knowing me. But… somehow… somehow, I couldn't bring myself to ever let us drift apart.

I rocked her in my arms, sweeping her off the ground and carried her to the couch in the Cullen's living room. She cried her eyes out, but then was very still. Asleep… Yet another trait that distinguished her from other species. She was unique, one of a kind… it suited her well.

I let myself lull to sleep next to her. Tomorrow… I would take her to my favorite place on the reservation… the most beautiful place…

Tomorrow…

**A/N- Ohmigawshness! Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry this took so long, I flew out to Israel for my grandmother's birthday. So, no laptop was allowed. Anyways, I just got this chapter off, I know, I know. It's mostly RogueXSeth and fluff, but think back to the part where you thought she was dead.**

**Questions for you that I would love you to answer-**

**1) Did I actually convince you she was dead?**

**2) WERE YOU SAD?**

**3) Did you cry? (I did and I don't mind admitting it!)**

**4) What do you think about Rogue being a vamp and her mood swings? Ha! I put those in 'cause she's a newborn.**

**5) Next chapter… Seth's favorite place in La Push… and THE RETURN OF THE VOLTURI!**

**6) But only if you review, so please do!**

**Love ya! Thanks for the reviews!**

**~!*Akari Bahkad*!~**


	9. Chapter 9 Stress

Chapter 9- Stress

**Max POV-**

Damnit… oh my god, just throw in a bunch of swear words, a lot of confusion, worry, anger and anxiety. Blend, stick it in the freezer and let it chill. Welcome to my life right now. I was circling in the sky. Why? Because Cullen had told me to. Which brings us back to the why. Well…I just had a feeling I didn't want to be around if Rogue actually did… go all blood crazy.

I wrung my hands silently. Rogue, how had this happened? Well, I know how this happened but still. Quiet, shy, little Rogue as a red-eyed bloodsucker? Really, I don't think I can take that. She was like my sister! And she actually _is_ Fang's sister. Oh shoot, speaking of Fang,

I glanced over in his direction, he wasn't doing any better. His lips were pursed and he stared with a cold, dead stare straight at the Cullen's house. I watched as Seth sprinted in through the door. He was going to get himself killed! I waited for the screaming to start.

It never happened. Instead, broken howls tore through the air. The younger kids were panicking. What if she had died after all? I dropped like a stone out of the air and landed on their porch, my feet made almost no audible sound, but all the vampires turned towards me anyway.

"Where is my sister?" Fang snarled pointedly as we scanned the inside with our eyes. Edward snapped to Seth's side suddenly, and I craned my neck to see what was happening. I heard Angel gasp as Seth turned just a little, pulling instinctively away from Edward as he approached. I knew Seth couldn't help the instinct, but what I saw in his arms sent a thrill of fear down my spine. More than fear, it was terror. As Seth turned, I saw Rogue, hanging limply in his arms, one black wings hanging down to the floor. Seth's face was stained with tears…

"No…" Impossible. I can't loose one of the flock! I take it back, I'll gladly have a bloodsucker Rogue, just as long as she isn't dead! Esme hurried over to Seth as well, I saw her stir slowly and her eyelids flutter. Fang's hands were clenched tightly at his side.

"Come on, come on…" Angel muttered, her brow was furrowed in concentration. I wondered if she was doing some sort of mind trick. Rogue gasped and sat bolt upright, and I felt the hand squeezing my heart release me. One disaster avoided, now we only have one left. I turned to my flock, determined to get the rest of them out safely,

"Alright everyone, wave goodbye then up in the air. Until we know how crazy Rogue is, no one goes near her, no buts, and no exceptions." I said firmly, tossing one final smile in Rogue's direction. I didn't even stop to see if she saw, I put on my brave face and took off. My wings swept the air up under me and took me to the skies.

"What happened? Is she alright?" Fang demanded swooping next to me. I shot him a look,

"Calm down. I'm sure she's fine, we just can't be around in case we end up as vampire chow." I snapped,

"Rogue wouldn't do that." Angel said in a small voice, looking up at me with her big blue eyes. I huffed in frustration,

"The Rogue we know would never, but she's not herself right now, okay honey? And we need to keep ourselves safe."

"I miss her." Angel's voice sounded so small. It was hard sometimes to remember that she was just six, and only a little kid.

"We all do." It was Fang who spoke, not me.

"Guys, we need to focus, we still have to Volturi to deal with and flock matters to sort out. The school is still after us… some of us want to find our parents… we have a lot on our plate right now." I said loudly.

"Yeah…" Angel said and ducked her head. I heard thunder rumbling distantly, great… just when the mood was so happy. Note the sarcasm.

"Okay, land guys, let's not have another lightning episode." I said sighing, Fang looked at me quizzically. Oh, right, they hadn't been there… "Rogue and I were flying… we both were nearly struck by lightning." I said quietly. I saw one bolt in the distance. Across my vision flashed images, school, Ari, Whitecoats, yelling, flyboys, Fang nearly killed, Angel being taken back to School…

"LAND NOW!" I roared and dove for the ground. The flock followed and we tore towards the trees, landing on the wet ground and sliding in the mud. I skidded along the ground and my jacket caught on a branch. The light material tore loudly. I looked down at my shoulder, it bleed slightly. My mood ebbed and coiled, the fury boiled slowly in my veins. Stress, anxiety…

I slammed my first in to the nearest tree, which happened to be a big, full-grown evergreen. God damnit! Why couldn't _one_ part of our lives be easy! I slowly extended my fingers and began picking splinters out of them, they began to bleed as well. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me while I choked down a sob. Fang. I saw Iggy lead the younger kids through the words,

"Setting up shelter, be back soon." He mouthed at me, I nodded. I felt Fang's chin nuzzle right up against my ear,

"Max…" He whispered then stepped around me, facing me now, "Don't beat yourself up about this… it's not your fault. None of it is." He carefully took my hand in both of his and uncurled my fist, "Now," he said, facing me, his eyes scorching, "what have I told you about punching inanimate objects?"

Why. Can't. I. Form. Words? Come on brain, come on! "I… uh…" I stammered. Fang's lip twitched into a small smirk. He was suddenly very, very close to me. I gulped loudly,

"You worry to much," he said very quietly, "it will all be fine." I swallowed again unnecessarily,

"Rogue?" my voice was dry,

"She knows how to handle this, and with Seth… and the Cullen's… I'm not worried."

"The Volturi?" I said, struggling to think clearly, he chuckled,

"If… if they come, it won't be for a bit and… we'll worry about it then." He said simply. I was about to ask about the whole Itex issue but he put one finger on my lips. "Do the words don't worry really mean nothing to you or are you just incapable of relaxing?" He asked seriously.

"The second one… or both." I gasped.

"Well… I can change that." He said smoothly. My mind was screaming words at me… I didn't… exactly… hear them. I was about to try to push him away when he pressed his lips firmly against mine… and my brain shorted out. Fang was… so… gah, hell if I know! I don't care! I'm just going to enjoy this very much, thanks. One of his hands pressed against my back, just below my wings, moving me closer to him. My breathing hitched in my throat and I was kissing him back.

My hands slowly reached up and wrapped around his neck, I could feel his long, soft hair beneath my fingertips. I craned my neck and stood on my toes, why did he have to be so much taller than me? This, this place, my worries, everything melted away… and there was just…Fang. I _did_ feel one of his hands under my chin. Tilting it up and caressing my cheek. It took me a… a little while for me to realize that I needed air. We broke apart, I was gasping heavily but his eyes continued to bore into mine as if he was un-phased.

"Max." A single word… and yet… _my brain still couldn't work_. "I love you, Max." He said, his voice low.

"I…" SPEAK MAX! "… love" COME ON DAMNIT! "I love you, to." I stammered. A victorious smile spread across his face and pulled his lips back over his teeth. "Don't look so smug." I said, cocking my head to one side.

"Ah, but I'm not. You misinterpret." He said slowly, kneeling down and leaning against a tree. I folded myself on the ground next to him. He sighed and blew a piece of his hair out of his eyes. "I need a haircut." He said slowly,

"No." I protested quickly, "I like your hair." He laughed and shook his head slightly so that the ends of it tickled my forehead. I giggled, "See… even you like it."

"It's… okay." He said, smirking again. We where both leaning up against the same tree, our wings had brushed up against each other. His black feathers had absorbed some heat and where warm against my back.

I leaned into his chest and relaxed, lying against him. "Comfortable?" He asked me, a teasing smile on his lips.

"Yes, thank you." I said, smiling right back. Fang wrapped his arms tightly around my shoulders and hugged me close. He rocked us back and forth twice and buried his face in my hair. I bowed my head and he kissed my cheek,

"Good." He whispered in my ear, resting his head against mine. I snuggled closer to him. "You need to relax… kick back, escape the world, fly to an Island, enjoy the sea."

"Sounds good…" I murmured, "But impossible."

"You never know." Fang said slowly, "I'd move mountains to make you happy." My heart swelled inside my chest.

I heard a slight rustle and looked up. A small girl was clapping, red eyes piercing. Jane. "How sweet," she said, "to bad it just can't last." She jumped.

I didn't think, I just acted. I grabbed Fang's arm and leapt into the air, shooting straight up at over three hundred miles per hour. "IGGY, NUDGE, ANGEL, GAZZY, TOTAL!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "U AND A NOW!" Count to ten and then dive for camp, hope for the best and kick some ass.

1… 2… 3… 4… 5…

I saw them emerge from the trees, wings beating steadily. "Right," I said, "Everyone join hands, hang on to me." I said and braced. I could do this, I had never taken more than one at super speed before, but I could do this. I _had_ to do this. To get my flock away and safe. Fang grasped my hand, Angel holding his, Iggy on my other side, the Nufge, the Gazzy. Angel held tightly to total. "Hold on everyone!" I shouted and hunched my shoulders forward.

My wings drove forward, beating hard, like giant steel propellers, shooting me through the sky. I tightened my grip on Iggy and Fang's hands, I would _not_ let go. I headed straight for the Cullen's house. I saw Jane's pale streak below me. I pushed myself faster, my arms screamed in protest.

"MAX!" Angel shrieked, I turned to see Jane leap from a tree straight towards Angel. I turned sharply, throwing myself to the side. Jane missed by inches. Now I was off balance, and the flock was acting like a whip, pulling me to the side with centripetal force. I felt their hands slide from mine and I was whip lashed off to the side, flung straight to the ground. I closed my eyes and curled into a ball.

Something caught me. I looked up and saw a pair of light blue eyes that I had seriously missed, "I got your back, Max." Rogue said and then pushed me back to my feet. The Cullen's had successfully caught the flock out of the air. Emmett was carrying Angel like a football, running back to us. Since she was on the end, she had been flung the farthest. She still clutched to Total.

"Jane, heads up, everyone stay sharp." Edward called loudly. Rogue tensed and stepped in front of me. A low snarl slipped from her teeth,

"Nice," I said approvingly, "this might have actually been a good thing. I bet now you can actually fight!" She smirked at me and lightly shoved my shoulder. Seth stood beside her, I couldn't help but wonder what was going on between them. Must be a little weird now though, considering he's a wolf and all.

"Jane," I regarded her coolly as she stalked out of the woods, a murderous glare aimed for me.

"Bella, shield them…" Edward said quietly. Jane glared at us, but we didn't collapse in pain holding our heads. I shot Bella a curious glance and she smiled at me sheepishly. What a weird talent/gift/thingy. Weird girl… _Anyways_, Jane just seemed to get angrier and angrier.

"What do you want?" I growled,

"I want my master to be happy, I want _you_ to come with _me_, Max." She said smiling sweetly. "We want you in the Volturi. You will be one of us."

"And I want my father not to be a crazy mad scientist but we can't always get what we want now can we?" I snapped. I get mad when people tell me what to do… just always happens.

"I wasn't giving you a choice." Jane said smoothly.

"Oh really now?" I snarled, my blood reaching a boiling point. "Now, I know you might not be very smart, but I was wondering if you could count." She quirked an eyebrow at me, "Alright, I'll teach you." I said slowly, and pointed to her, "One."

Then, I pointed to Edward, "One," then I pointed to Bella, "two," and Emmett, "three," Rosalie, "four," Jasper, "five," Alice, "six," Carlisle, "seven," Esme, "eight," Renesmee, "nine," Fang, "ten," Iggy, "eleven," Nudge, "twelve," Gasman, "thirteen," Angel, "fourteen," Seth, "fifteen" Rogue, "sixteen" myself, "seventeen plus attitude." I cleared my throat.

"Who can tell me which number is bigger, one or seventeen?" I asked loudly. Emmett raised his hand a Rosalie whacked him.

"It was rhetorical." She hissed. Emmett frowned,

"Alright now let's try to focus…" I said as though I were talking to children, "Now Jane, considering the odds are _seventeen_, plus a talking dog, to one, what do you think you should do?"

She just stood there for a second… one Mississippi, two Mississippi… okay, now she's running. Good, she should be.

"Right…" Iggy said clearing his throat, "now what?"

"Now…" I said, looking over at Carlisle and Esme, "I believe we have some issues to sort out."

"Max, we understand if you're still upset," Carlisle began before Rogue cut in,

"But please come back I will go insane if I have to live with them!" She said and put her hands on my shoulders, "I. Am. Begging. You!" I laughed uncontrollably at her face. Priceless!

"Alright, alright," I chuckled and watch the Cullen's faces brighten, "but just because you asked so nicely."

"YESYESYESYESYESYESYES!" Rogue chanted and squished me in a bird kid hug. The rest of the flock joined in. We had all sort of missed her, even though it wasn't for a long time, it feels like part of us is missing.

"Max," Emmett said and smiled evilly, uh oh… "I wanted to ask you a question."

"Okay… then ask it." I said, watching him. Alice suddenly burst out into laughter,

"So… since Alice saw you and Fang making out it got me thinking." He said. I could feel myself paling, "Do bird kids lay eggs?"

"I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill you. I AM GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU!" I shrieked furiously. Fang grabbed me from behind before I could wring his neck but he was so going to his ass kicked later on.

"Emmett…" Rosalie groaned loudly and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow…" he said and rubbed when she had smacked him.

"Bad sparkly vampire." I said shortly, "Say something like that again and I'll get out the matches."

"Oh, I'm so scared." He retorted,

"I would be if I were you, Max doesn't joke around." Rogue said seriously and smiled at me.

That's my girl….

**A/N- Sorry for not updating, my computer died and my power cord was… broken, in a weird way. Then Dell got mad at me and the librarian wouldn't let me use one of their computers sooooo…. Yeah. Anyways, this chapter was kind of short because… because I am a camp counselor and I just got back. Like the FAX I threw in??? Review please! The more reviews I get the faster I update! Again, sorry for the wait! Also, check out my new story 'Injured Souls' I think it's an original idea, but I don't know if someone else has a similar one. It's about a girl who helps Alice and Jasper find Nahuel in BD… and her name is… *dramatic pause* Ari Whitlock, a sixth generation Whitlock girl, born in modern times.**

**Love you guys!**

**~*!^Akari Bahkad^!*~**


	10. Chapter 10 I Gotta Feeling

Chapter 10- I Gotta Feeling

**Max POV-**

So…… dum de dumb a bum! That's me drumming my fingers on the counter back at pale-people central. Iggy was making lunch… because I wasn't totally convinced that the blonde girl wouldn't try to poison us. Oh wait! She has a name… _rose._ Like it fits her, notice the sarcasm… no seriously, I'm snorting at my own thoughts here. Roses are flowers, beautiful soft and elegant, people often associate them with kindness and love. Now, back to Rosalie she's… eh, not so kind. No, really, she's been giving us the cold shoulder for six days now. Six days with the pale-people… six days that I've been so jumpy I could pull my hair out.

I looked over at Angel, her name actually fit. She was _my_ little Angel. She was staring at Edward, occasionally nodding her head or smiling. She and Edward often had 'mental conversations'. It bothered me, honestly. I mean, he was a god-knows-how-old inhuman freak of nature who consistently killed animals, and I am part animal, twenty percent according to Dr. Fangs. So, frankly his thoughtless slaughtering of animals was just another reason I disliked him. I constantly wondered if when he sometimes looked over at us if he was looking at us with _thirst_ or just the normal weirdo-scientist _perturbing curiosity_.

I looked up perturbing in the dictionary, just for you. It essentially means, way weird, messed up, creepy, or something that bothers you. So… spending time with all these stupid leaches is _perturbing_. That's Maximum Ride on expanding you're vocabulary, all rights reserved on NPR, National Public Radio.

Okay, not really. I wasn't on NPR because… they have rules about snarkyness and other things that would diminish my overall character.

"Iggy," A wind-chiming voice called as Rogue bounded happily down the stairs, "I'll make a crème brûlée if you finish making the… uh, what are you making?" She asked and wrinkled her nose.

"Um… chicken." He said simply, shrugging as Rogue stood beside him in the kitchen. Rogue seemed to be more comfortable around us than she had been that first day. There was a slight awkwardness between Rogue and Iggy now that she and Seth were a bit closer. He was constantly holding her hand or sitting next to her… fluffy stuff like that. But, now Iggy was sort of like that over-protective big brother type.

Which, if you hadn't picked up on this yet, means he _really_ doesn't like Seth. He doesn't show it… but he thinks Seth is dangerous. Somehow he had no problem hanging out with part bloodsucker-part bird kid-part human Rogue though. Go figure.

"HA!" Angel exploded suddenly, I whirled around in a slight panic to see her bouncing up and down in front of a frustrated looking Edward. "I win! I WIN I WIN I WIN!!" She squealed happily. I sighed and relaxed, allowing myself to chuckle slightly. Emmett bounded down the stairs, Alice and the-not-so-Rose-like Rosalie.

"What did you beat Edward at, Angel?" Emmett asked enthusiastically, picking her up and sitting her on his left shoulder.

"We had a contest, who could not read someone's mind the longest!" Angel chirped, "Edward lost because he read Rogue's mind and I heard that because we were allowed to read each other's minds!" She giggled happily, "So I won!"

"Wow Edward… beaten by a six year old." Emmett chuckled and ruffled Angel's hair. "A very special, sweet little six year old." He cooed to her with the voice someone would talk to a puppy with. Angel beamed at him.

Edward huffed and stood up, "In my defense, Rogue's thoughts were unnecessarily loud." There was a muffled bang from the kitchen and Rogue stormed out frowning,

"You know, all I had to think was 'Bella' and you cracked. I wasn't exactly yelling, and I think I should be able to yell in my head if I want to." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, sure. But whether or not your thoughts need to be completely consumed with thoughts of where Seth is right now remains to be seen." He said under his breath, although everyone in the room could easily hear it.

"I was worried." Rogue said through gritted teeth, "And since thoughts are _private_ if you must intrude… if you absolutely can't control yourself like Angel _can_ then I prefer you keep my thoughts to yourself and not share them." She shot Edward a meaningful glare then returned to the kitchen.

'_BELLA, BELLA WATCH OUT!'_ I thought loudly. Edward's head snapped up and he looked around nervously. I laughed, _'Jeez, up tight much?'_ He shot me a slight glare,

"Hey! Rogue, phone call for you!" Alice yelled from upstairs. I figured she would go upstairs to get the phone from Alice. She started to, but then the phone downstairs rang three seconds later. Future seeing… another wacky thing that I'm getting used to. Rogue rand down and snagged the ringing phone,

"Hello?" She chirped happily,

_Hey, somehow I knew you would worry. Alice told me._ A low chuckle came from the other line,

"Seth!" Rogue said in her chirpy, peppy, soprano voice. Her voice had changed, it was musical now, and it often grated on my nerves. "How could I not be worried? The Volturi could decide to come back you know. They would come for you…" She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. That was something she picked up from me, and apparently, Edward did it too.

_Don't worry about me. I was just calling to say don't worry… and hi._

"Oh well then… hi to you to," She sighed, "We're playing a sort of… marathon, football thing, the flock and the Cullen's. Do you think you could come? We're going to play once the sun goes down."

_Uh… sure, I'll go ask Sam. Bye Rogue, see you soon!_

"Yeah, see you." She sighed and hung up, then walked back to the kitchen to help Iggy.

We were going to play a game. The teams were split, so that each team had an even number of sparkly pale people and flying mutants. The teams were: Emmett, Alice, Carlisle, Bella and Nessie, as well as Iggy, Nudge and Angel. The other team was: Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, Fang, Gazzy, Rogue and me. The team captains were Emmett and Edward, who also picked the teams. It was football, but the Cullen's could pass to their flying team members (a.k.a. us) and then it was up to the flock on the other team to stop us.

"LUNCH!" Iggy yelled from the kitchen. The flock turned and practically and sprinted for the kitchen while Rogue was torching the crème brule thingy. She had turned into quiet the chef… with help from Iggy and Edward. Those two got along surprisingly well… don't know why…

"Whoa, is that fire?" Gazzy asked as Rogue finished torching the crème things.

"Uh… yeah, I'm caramelizing the sugar on top…. That's what you're supposed to do… I think." She stammered as Gazzy looked at the small dish with criticizing eyes.

"Yes, that is correct." Edward said as he drifted into the kitchen. Rogue exhaled in relief.

"Good, at least that's one thing I've done correctly today." Then shot Edward a meaningful glare,

"Okay… okay, jeez." Edward muttered,

"AND STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" Rouge yelled over her shoulder as she walked back over to the stove. Iggy skillfully flipped several large portions of chicken onto seven plates, one for each of us, including Rogue. (More on that later)

"Alright, dig in but don't get Esme's table filthy again." Iggy said, looking… or rather facing, pointedly at Gazzy.

"I was hungry…" He grumbled,

"You're always hungry." Rogue laughed and set down, passing out plates, I sat down next to her. We all wolfed down our lunches like erasers, including Rogue… who was like Nessie a little in the way that she could eat human food too, in fact she preferred it to killing animals. Which, frankly, made me happy.

Then… Rogue got out these tiny dishes with melted sugar on top. I eyes it suspiciously, "Is that supposed to be brown?"

"Yeah." She said simply and handed out spoons, "Just crack the top and eat it Max, it'll taste fine."

Gazzy was the first to inhale the thing, and I was pretty sure it was okay after that so I dug in. It was more than okay, it was fancy people food. Vanilla and other flavors all sweet and sugary. I swallowed loudly, earning a disdainful glance or to then turned to Rogue,

"That's really good, you can cook Rogue!" I said waving my fork in the air.

"Thanks Max." She said brightly, eating her own little ramekin of the dessert.

Fang stood up and put his plate in the sink, "Going for a little stretch of the wings." He said, "Anyone else in?"

"Um… not right now." Nudge said,

"Yeah, I think I'll chill, you know, rest before the big game." Iggy said, yawning and leaning back in his chair.

He looked at me, as if to say, and you? "I think… I think I'll stay here to." I said slowly. His dark eyes softened a little and he stepped close to me, kissing my forehead before strolling casually out the door.

I sighed and watched as he took off, moving swiftly and effortlessly up into the sky and towards the setting sun. I don't know if I can describe the pleasure of flying at sunset. It's wonderful, the beautiful mixing of colors and the warm emanating peace that comes with them while you drift, so fast and powerful amongst the dwindling clouds. And when it's just you, up there alone, you get this feeling… this great, joyful and unbridled feeling that is so hard to describe but really can be summed up in one word.

Free. Purely free…

"You're quiet the poet Max." Edward mused and also watched as Fang disappeared until only the silhouette of his dark wings remained. I groaned loudly,

"I can't understand how none of you're family has just snapped and killed you for listening to their thoughts yet…" I grumbled,

"Most of them aren't as violent as you." He said simply, shrugging. I shrugged to,

"Their loss."

"Alright, alright, alright, so let me get this straight, you and Fang are like… an item now, right?" Nudge pressed

"Uh…"

"THAT IS A YES? Is that not a yes Alice, I think it is!" Nudge exploded.

"It is definitely a yes." Alice nodded and I shot her a baleful glare, stupid little problem causing pixie.

"Whatever." I snapped impatiently, "What do you guys want to do until the game?"

"MOVIES!" Nudge and Alice said at the same time. Great.

"Um… how about… something else?" I tried to veer away from this course, I don't want to see any stupid movie.

"No, we're watching a movie." Nudge insisted, "I already have one!"

"Oh yeah? What is then?" I asked her,

"X-Men!" Iggy said, smiling broadly, holding the disc in his hand. I put my head in my hands and sat on the couch. This was going to be a long hour and forty minutes.

I'll spare you the painful details of watching the movie with them, the winged boy caused a bit of clamor, but it was not fun with them bickering the whole time. So… fast forward almost two hours,

"Can we go play the game now?" I demanded, Emmett jumped up, always eager…

"Sure, where's Fang though? Upstairs or something?" I asked, we weren't gonna start without him.

"Uh… I don't think he ever got back." Rogue said, frowning,

"No, he definitely isn't back yet, we would have noticed." Esme said, and looked over at me,

"Does he usually take this long when he goes on solo-flights?" Carlisle asked seriously,

"No." I said, feeling the panic starting to set in, "Never… he's always back before we notice he's gone… or he finds us before we find him." Fang. Fang was missing. I sprinted outside without another word; the sun had set a long few hours ago. Doing a 360, I scanned the sky above with my raptor vision,

"I doubt you can see in this." Carlisle muttered, "But I don't see him-"

"We can see just fine." I snapped, "I don't see him either… damnit, where is Fang?" I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples.

_Tap into your senses, Max._ The sudden disturbance in my mind made me jump and yelp. The voice was back… great,

"What the hell was that Max?" Edward asked, looking at me like I was crazy. Maybe I am…

"I have a voice in my head… don't ask me how but it's not my voice, it just… broadcasts into my head and it's helping me now so, politely, _shut up_."

_Now, concentrate, what do you feel?_ The voce asked,

_I feel annoyed that your advice is useless, as usual._ I thought bitterly,

_Max, Max, perhaps if you actually took the advice… _

_Could you repeat the advice then, I wasn't listening._

_What do you feel? Which way is Fang?_

"How the _hell_ am I supposed to know?" I growled aloud. I enjoyed the questioning looks from the Cullens and the flock. Rubbing my forehead, I waited for a response.

_Just… open your mind, expand your sense, you'll find Fang._

_Thank you, master Zen._ I grumbled mentally. Nevertheless, I was out of better options. Closing my eyes, I tried to focus on my other senses. The sounds of the night became very loud, and I felt a strange… a strange pulling in one direction. "Fang!" I gasped and jumped into the air.

The flock came speeding up behind me, the Cullens followed on the ground, "Max!" Angel called, "What's going on?"

"The voice was right!" I called over the wind, "I… I gotta feeling he's this way. I can feel it!" I don't know why, but the pull was getting stronger and stronger. He was this way! I knew it, I felt it! In the very marrow of my bones, it was like an internal compass yelling at me THIS WAY, THIS WAY! Usually this kind of thing relates directly to suspicion, but I didn't have time for that.

Diving through the trees, I punched through a small amount of braches and kicked it up a notch dodging the trunks. He was so close! How was I doing this? Hell if I know, maybe it's a new talent, man-tracker Max. I veered right as my new sense shifted as if he, Fang himself, was moving through the forest. Away from the flock…? That didn't make sense, was he mad at us or something? No, that couldn't be. Something else was in play here. And I didn't like it one bit.

I Flew low and skidded to my feet, slowing to a complete stop. The flock was soon behind me, the pale-people were nowhere in sight. The feeling was now a bristling sense just like any other, hearing and sight. He. Was. Right. Here.

But he wasn't, he was somewhere close to here. Wasn't he? Oh God, what if someone had kidnapped him? Or what if he was injured? The wind shifted and the floral smells of pale-people hit my nose like a freight train. I spun around on my heals, the scent was coming form the east, we had come from the north…

Oh crap.

"Got any other feelings Max?" Angel asked as the flock closed in a circle, all facing out to the woods where we were being surrounded.

"Yeah," I said slowly, "I gotta feeling this was a trap." The words were like a sinking weight in the ocean.

A pealing soprano laugh sent shivers down my spine. "Oh, how right you are Maximum. Sharp as always, but just a bit slow this time."

Jane.

She stepped out with multiple grey cloaked figures after her, she chuckled to herself, "You know, I didn't think that plan would work…" She laughed again,

"Where is Fang?" I growled,

"Oh… he's halfway to Italy by now, in a small box… I'm sure he'll wake up before he gets to us… I hope so, I heard the journey is not pleasant for claustrophobics." Her voice was dripping with the thrill of victory. She was a predator, and we were her prey. Well… we aren't going to make this easy. Rogue growled loudly at Jane from behind me. She either didn't notice or didn't care, or both

"Just get ready to get your butt kicked back to your master." I growled, cracking my knuckles loudly and ignoring the pain.

"Oh, but the situation has changed Max." Jane said sweetly,

"Really?" I looked around, noting their numbers… I felt the blood rush from my face.

"See, I've done the math this time Max, and we outnumber you." She took a step toward me. "So, you can either come with us…" She trailed off and I felt like sneering and saying, or what?

"Or you, your flock and Fang dies. But the boy dies first, since you seem so attached…"

Fang dies first…

**OH NO!!!! Cliffy, ah so lovely. Sorry for the late update, how long has it been? Two or three weeks… Sorry, I was in Israel, with my extended family and we weren't allowed to bring laptops. I will be away at cap soon… sorry, updates are slower over the summer because I actually do have a life! I do, I swear I do!**

**READER QUESTIONS!!!! (they make the next chapters better if you answer them)**

**1. How did you like the whole Flock-in-the-Cullen's-house bit?**

**2. Should Max remain so vigilant around the Cullens?**

**3. What do you think of Jane's semi-triumphant return?**

**4. Max gets this new sense for finding Fang, should it be just for finding him, or for the rest of the flock to?**

**5. Who leads this story? Max or one of the Cullens?**

**6. SHOULD ONE OF THE FLOCK DIE OR BECOME A VAMP-HYBRID THING LIKE ROGUE?**

**7. Did you review?????? ;)**

**~~#*^Akari Bahkas^*#~~**


	11. Chapter 11 Murphy's Law

Chapter 11- Murphy's Law

**A/N- I am so so so so so soooooo sorry for not updating! I was at camp and forgot to tell you guys that I wouldn't be able to update! SORRY!**

**Quick little explanation for this chapter's name: Murphy's Law states that anything that can go wrong will go wrong at the worst possible time. **

**Some reviewers have pointed out that my grammar… leaves a bit to be desired sometimes. I apologize but, English is not my first language and I still struggle with is occasionally. It's really different from my first language, and the letters are different, but ah, I digress and I am whining… so, now, I must press on. Just know that there is a reason for my madness… or is it method to my madness??**

**Any who, MADELINE CULLEN and STARLIGHTFEVER109 if you're reading, YOU GUYS WIN THE AWESOME AWARD!!! Virtual BAKER'S DOZEN OF COOKIES FOR YOU TWO!! Maddie, girl, may I call you Maddie????? I think I will…. So, Maddie, sorry for making you feel like you're in school… I hate Jane to… and thank you for the lovely compliment about my story! Victoria (Starlight Fever) I HATE JANE TO! How creative though, her dying in a hole… with spikes… and a hungry jaguar… poisonous snakes and lots and lots of mud! I'll get right on that, but first I need a shovel!**

**Me- WHERE'S MY SHOVEL?**

**Jane- Stop being such a loud whinny bitch!**

**Me- I'm gonna bury you in a hole with mud, snakes and hungry animals!!!!**

**Jane-….**

**Me- BURNED!!!**

**Jane- *steals shovel***

**Me- HEY THAT'S MY SHOVEL YOU EVIL PERSON!!**

**Jane- I am evil aren't I?**

**Me- Yes you are… Hey, put the shovel down… OH SHI-**

**Jane- *whacks with shovel***

**Me- OUCH WHAT THE F^*# IS WRONG WITH YOU!! Go away!!**

**Jane- *melts into shadows like evil ghost person***

**Me- Woot.**

**Aro- SHE HAS A GIFT, ATTACK HER!!!**

**Me- Awww…. *beep* my *beeping* power of persuasion *beep beep beep* and *let's just leave it at beep***

**Aro- Swearing isn't nice…**

**Me- *swears in Italian and Arabic and English* GO AWAY ARO!!!**

**Aro- HAHAHAH!! I HAVE A SHIELD YOU NAÏVE HUMAN!**

**Me- You. Did. Not. Call. Me. Naïve. MAX!!!!**

**ENTER MAXIMUM RIDE!!**

**Max- Who needs their head knocked off?**

**Me- *points* Aro is being evil!!!**

**Max- *serious ass kicking scene***

**Me- Awesome.**

**Aro- *leaving now***

**Me- *high five's Max, gets a bruise***

**Max- *cough* wimp *cough***

**Okay, longest Author's Note EVER is now over, enjoy the story!!**

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

**Max's POV-**

Crap. Why did this kind of thing always happen to the bird kids, huh? No, really, is there some kind of law that says that every single catastrophic event that could happen to us will? I mean honestly, first we get attacked and fly into land-of-the-freaktastics… a.k.a. vampire and werewolf land. What's next, fairies and unicorns? Don't answer that, I don't want to know.

Then, a werewolf falls in love with Rogue, of all people, Iggy nearly dies, we become friends with the vampires, then we hate them, then the freaking vampire royalty attacks us _just flipping because_ and 'accidentally' turn Rogue into a freaky-deaky hybrid bird/human/vampire _thing_.

Oh, and to top it off I'm walking through a sewer with said vampire royalty on a completely different continent. We're all soaking wet because it was freaking raining, and we're being herded like cattle towards the quote 'Volterra Castle'. Yeah, I'm sure it's real nice and schmancy, oh and it's has a bunch of _dead blood deprived bodies_ on the floor to. It adds to the charm! It's the newest hot item!

"Max, you're mumbling." Iggy said and sighed heavily. I saw one of the creep-tastics smirk to himself,

"WHAT?" I demanded, "And you wouldn't be muttering if you were a genetically altered kid who got kidnapped by freaking vampires and lived with werewolves?! I'm lucky I'm not wearing a flipping straight jacket!"

The vampire stopped suddenly and Iggy walked straight into him. "Aw, what the f-"

"Language!" I snapped, "Jeez Iggy, didn't hear him stop did you?"

Iggy rolled his eyes, "Naw… they just walk so silent, you know? Maybe it's cause their _dead_ and so their super _weird and freaky_ and they walk so damn _quiet_." He grumbled. Either the creeptastic-blood-sucking-jerk-wads didn't hear us, or they ignored us.

I looked up at the stock still vampire, he slowly turned to face us, "Oh, dramatic." I grumbled under my breath. He hissed at me, I made a hissing noise right back and crossed my arms over my chest,

"You will wait here for Aro." The big jerk wad, also known as Felix, said.

"Yeah, and you can go run off and tell him we aren't going to be jumping through any hoops." I said sourly. Felix laughed,

"I don't think you'll be getting much of a choice, honestly, but go ahead and try." He smirked and slipped through a door, slamming it shut behind him,

"You can't kidnap us and leave us here!" I shouted, "That's just rude!" I punched at the gate to emphasize my point. Sure it was immature, yes it was wildly childish, do you think that stopped me. No.

"Max…" Nudge whined, "It's really cold down here."

"Yeah, I know sweetie." I said, and rubbed her shoulder, "We just need to find Fang and get the heck out of here."

"Ah, you're not planning on leaving so soon are you?" An icy voice said. I turned and saw a smiling cryptic vampire in an ash grey cloak looking at me happily.

"Aro."

"Max." He said warmly, "I was starting to think maybe Jane hadn't convinced you to come."

There was a low growl from behind me. It was Rogue, she was beyond furious about what Jane had done, and how they had kidnapped Fang, almost as much as me.

"Ah, Rogue! How good it is to see you again." Aro chuckled, "My, my how well you look!" Rogue snarled quietly and I clenched my fists to restrain myself.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Maximum, Maximum…" Aro sighed, "Didn't you parents ever teach you manners?"

"I'm sorry, my parents donated me for experimentation. I've had almost zero contact with them since I escaped from the lab where I was created." I snarled lowly, "Now if you have any more _comments_ on my general being go ahead and see what my reaction is."

Aro said nothing, smart, his smile faltering a little bit. Then he thought of something, "Would you like to see Fang?"

My breath stopped and my throat closed. I couldn't say anything, was it a trick question? "It's a simple yes-no question, Maximum."

"Yes?" It sounded like a question. The vampires around us moved in a blur, grabbing the flock and dragging us down the hall. "LET ME GO!" I screamed kicking and thrashing, but only giving myself bruises.

We were flung into something that resembled a jail cell. Props for the medieval look. The rest of the flock was soon tossed like sacks of potatoes into the cell to. I ran up to the creeps and threw myself against the bars,

"Let us out you two timing bastards! God damnit let us out!"

There was a low snarl and suddenly Jane's face and teeth were _very_ close to me. I reeled backwards and landed on my butt. Iggy was forced in last,

"It's a shame, poor boy, being blind and all. So many failures, if I were him and I was slowing down my family, I would have left long ago." Jane sneered.

"Go fuck a pig." Iggy spat. I didn't correct his language, Jane deserved it. She sniffed once and left,

"Enjoy your stay, freaks."

Who's calling who a freak? I thought to myself. "Max…?"

Fang! I ran over and saw Fang sitting against the wall. He looked bad, really bad, pale and scratched up. "Fang… what did they do to you?" I breathed. He sat up, his eyes cold.

"They wanted information… I said no." He said stiffly. Without thinking I wrapped my arms around him.

"We have to get out of here Max," Angel said, "They're planning to makes us vampires in their guard…"

"They won't succeed." I said confidently. Not when the flock is back together they won't. They'll pay for causing us so much pain.

**Sorry for shortness!!! REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!**


	12. Chapter 12 Point Blank FINAL CHAPTER!

Chapter 12- Point Blank

**Max POV-**

No one messes with my flock.

No one kidnaps Fang.

No one gets away with hurting Rogue.

No one makes Angel cry and makes it out alive.

No one, no human, Flyboy, Eraser, mad scientist, Whitecoat or vampire got away with holding _my_ flock captive.

No one messes with me. _EVER._

I paced up and down in front of the door, my feet smacking loudly against the stone floor. My blood was practically boiling over with my own anger and my nails were digging in so hard against my palms I might be bleeding. Not smart considering my situation. Oh well, I'm kicking some serious ass either way.

"Clear on the plan?" I whispered to Iggy, who nodded.

"Rogue, you ready?" Fang asked his sister, squeezing her hand. Rogue, once the weakest link was now the key to our plan. She was the only part vampire, and almost immune to the Volturi's incredible speed and strength, she was more even with them than we were. So, she was going in first. Rogue would go in and initiate the first attack, hopefully stirring up some good old fashion chaos. If all goes well we'll be able to slip out unnoticed and Rogue will be able to follow.

If it doesn't, we'll be right back where we started, with on major difference. They'd kill Rogue.

"Use the force Rogue!" Iggy said, his face turning up in a smile. Rogue smothered a laugh and Iggy clapped a hand on her shoulder, "The force is strong in this one, Maximum." He said looking straight at me. I'm no Yoda…

"Rogue," Fang said seriously, placing his hands on her shoulders, "I am not your father." Rogue choked up and gagged, trying really hard not to howl in laughter.

"We are not the bird kids you're looking for." I said seriously, looking at Angel.

"You're Jedi mind tricks won't work on me!" She giggled happily.

What can I say, we need some humor before we enter the lions den. Laughter is good for you anyways…

"Okay guys, serious time. Rogue, let's get this thing going, eh?" I asked, nudging her in the side.

"Yep." She said seriously. We bumped fists once and I watched her disappear into the darkness of the corridor that would lead her to the Volturi. We were taking a different route. I took a steadying breath.

"Iggy, you ready with the mother load?" I asked, he nodded.

**Rogue POV-**

"Hey! What are you doing out of your cell?" I whirled to face Heidi. She lounged forward. I braced just in time, crossing my arms in front of me. We were both sent flying backwards, off the roof I had been scaling. Uncrossing my arms, I forced Heidi off me as we fell.

Flipping over in the air, I fell head first through the air off the eighty story building. Sending myself free falling for Volterra castle, I snapped my wings out, hearing gasps from below. Diving for a stained glass window, I tucked at the last second… and remembered to pray that there was no chicken wire.

Crashing through the glass, the sun penetrated the castle, glinting off the glass. I was poised to attack, my black wings out in their full glory, I suppose the overall effect was a little… much.

The Volturi were scattered about the hall beneath me, whirling to face the sound of shattering glass. Their faces were angry… shocked and vengeful. It made me think of the faces of the Whitecoats before Max beat the shit out of them.

Every.

Single.

Time.

And how I cowered, terrified and having flashbacks, against the walls of my cage until she came over and opened it. Throughout many fights, I would cower and tremble, fighting halfway and ready to run in fear… every single time. But now, I was really the only one who could get down and dirty in a fight with an entire vampire coven without a guaranteed death sentence.

"Why aren't you in your room?" Jane snarled,

"Because." I snapped, "I felt like getting revenge."

Jane shrieked at me, lounging forward, I braced for the effects of her 'gift' but nothing happened. I opened my eyes and Jane was nearly on top of me. "_Shit!"_ I threw myself to the side, off my ledge and snapped out my wings. Whirling around the ceiling at ninety miles per hours was fun… but I had to go down there eventually. I tipped the feathers of my left wing down and plunged towards the see of monsters.

Someone reached up and grabbed my wing, wrenching it to the side. I crashed to the ground and snapped to my feet. I snarled, facing Demitri, "So good to see you again." He said coolly.

"Fuck you!" I snarled back at him and kicked out fast and hard, enjoying my newfound strength. Demitri went flying and I couldn't help but smile. Almost immediately, I was all but buried in a see of the Volturi. Snarling loudly, I thrashed against an unknown number of vampires, kicking and punching and _biting_ without even looking.

"ENOUGH!" Someone yelled, "Bring her here!" Aro. Well… maybe I overestimated my ability to survive long enough for Iggy to set off the mother load. Shit, how was Seth going to handle this?

I was forced by Felix, the strongest… how flattering, to face Aro. "Rogue… perhaps we should talk to Itex about working together, now shouldn't we?"

I growled loudly. Jane walked up to me, grinning, "Well… since my talent doesn't seem to work on you at the moment…" She said and went behind me, grabbing the edge of my wing and wrenching it forward. I howled in pain and dropped to my knees. "Look master!" Jane said excitedly, "They're fused to her back, growing out almost naturally!"

I heard laughter from all the Volturi. No… no… _no!_ NO! I was not giving up! Not giving in, I'm not going to back down again! I can fight my own fight, this one is for Max!

I hunched over, my muscles coiling into springs. I whirled, my fist smacking into Jane. It was kick, like a snake's first attack, then quickly reloading to spring again. Everyone moved at once. I jumped into the air, spread my wings and stroking down hard. Felix was right on my tail… erm… wings. He snagged me by my shirt and yanked hard. I twirled in the air and kicked out hard. Dropping down for speed I threw all my weight and momentum into a hard roundhouse kick to his head. I landed smoothly in a to-instinctual crouch, hissing a challenge for any of them to challenge me.

Aro yelled out orders furiously as his guard fell into chaos. I smiled, this was exactly what I wanted. "You little freak!" Jane screamed, "Get down here!"

"One, there's nothing wrong with me," I yelled back, "Two, GO ROT IN HELL BITCH!" It felt so good to say that. I dove in time to miss one of the guard who had leapt at me. Damn, the could jump high! Pulling out every evasive trick I knew, I whirled and danced through the air.

The Volturi couldn't touch me.

The one time it counted, I could hold my own.

"ROGUE! BANDATTAH BAHZEET!" I heard Iggy yell. He and Gazzy hurled a large, dark object down and flew off. Max ushered the rest off the flock,

"GO!" I shouted at her when she looked at me expectantly, "Just go Max!" I had to hold them off, or they would follow us. She nodded stiffly.

I waved pleasantly to the Volturi from sixty feet in the air, "Hope this blows your brains out." I said sweetly. There was a loud click…

SHIT! I turned and hurtled out of the main hall at my fastest ever, more than five-hundred miles per hour. Still, the sound of the concussive explosion a split second later was far too loud in my ears. A fast whoosh of heat behind me alerted me to how close I was to having myself roasted, toasted and exploded. Racing to outrun the massive fire and pressure wave, I shot straight through the sewer tunnels. I nearly passed a dark blur, moving to slow.

Fang. I grabbed him and held tightly to his arm, racing to outrun the explosion. At the end of the tunnel, I shot straight up, vertical towards the sky. The cloud from the explosion hit my back when I was nearly clear.

I felt the air rush out of my chest, and Fang's hand slipped from mine. My wings gave out and I dropped out of the sky. Landing hard, I felt something scrape across my stomach.

Fang… Fang… Fang… My brain insisted urgently, repeating the thought in my head. Slowly, I struggled to haul myself onto my elbows and started crawling through the wreckage that Iggy's bomb had caused.

Fang.

**Max POV-**

"Report!" I couched from the street as the fire began to die down and the ash began to settle. Nothing, "REPORT!" I yelled,

"Gazzy!" A weak voice called, I scrambled over to him and pulled a heavy piece of plaster off him.

"Iggy and Nudge, a-okay!" Iggy said, limping over to me.

"I'm fine!" Angel chirped from behind me.

"Fang?" I called, "Rogue?" Nothing, I crawled franticly through the debris, searching and hoping. "FANG! ROGUE!"

"Over here!" Iggy shouted. I made my way over as quickly as I could. Iggy was pulling Rogue off something. She was crying and yelling, thrashing against Iggy, her hands clutching around something dark.

Oh my god… it was Fang!

The world is evil. 'This sucks' doesn't even begin to cover it.

"Let me go!" Rogue screamed, pulling against Iggy.

"No, you need to let go! We need to see what happened!" Iggy said harshly, dragging her back and handing her to Nudge and Gazzy, "Hold this for a second." He said,

"Iggy…" I asked, my voice trembling, "how bad is Fang?"

Iggy pursed his lips, "His whole left side made contact with a hard object at high speeds… his wing is particularly damaged." Iggy said soft.

I scrambled over to see Fang. He was twisted as though he had fallen from the air, and his entire left side was bleeding, his wing looked like it had almost been sheared off. I pressed my fingers to his neck, catching a weak pulse. There was a muffled sighing sound,

"Max…?" Fang said, then groaned loudly.

"Fang!" I threw my arms around him, "Why did you have to go back into the building, Fang?" I demanded through my tears.

"Rogue's my sister." He said simply.

"You're an idiot." I gasped through my tears, he smirked,

"Yeah but you love me anyways."

I couldn't help but smile, it was very true. I did love him.

*********************************************************

"MAX!" Alice screamed at the airport. She practically tackled me. It was soon a big group hug, the flock enveloped by the Cullens.

"Rogue?!" Seth's voice. She ran right over to him and threw her arms around his neck. He picked her up and spun her around, both of them were crying… wimps.

"I missed you." Rogue said, smiling.

"Missed you more." Seth teased.

"Hey you two lovebirds, let's go." I said. Rogue blushed.

We practically bolted outside, running together out to open air. I snapped out my wings and took off, in full view of everyone, not even caring. Why should I? We blew up Itex weeks ago, _and_ did the same thing to the Volturi.

We're finally free to fly. Fang glided up next to me, wings fully healed. He quickly pressed his lips to mine then continued on flying. Rogue whistled.

"Oh right, like it's such a big deal." I huffed. She smiled at me innocently,

"Yeah yeah, just don't push your luck wolf lover." I finally relented.

Soaring off into the sunset, we exchanged stories.

Life was good.

**Phew what a hual! I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. School started and yeah… Now, that is the end! THE END. Don't kill me, this was a good stopping point! Did you like it? Review please! Sequel? Hmm… maybe… but I need ideas, so help me out! Thanks to everyone who was along for the ride. Love you all! I will soon be posting a new max/light co-written with my best friend Riah, check it out! If you liked Black Feathers, this will satisfy you as well!**

**-A. C. B.**


	13. IMPORTANT AN

Hello All!

I do realize that I have (sadly) ended my most popular tale _Black Feathers_, which, by one of my fans has been called on of the best Twilight/Maximum Ride crossovers out there. Knowing this, and that my two other stories are unfortunately on hold, I have begun two new stories.

Just for you guys 

These stories I hope will interest you. The first is a Twilight/Max. Ride crossover just like _Black Feathers_, I co-wrote it with my friend Chana. It is called: _One Percent Chance_. This story is about another hybrid, who has been created to be a separate project from the flock. The flock was made to work together, as a team. Onyx, on the other hand was created as a solo project. She has lived in the School for much longer as a result. Now, she has finally escaped for the second time, and heads at full speed for a small town which she hopes can serve as a shelter for her while she tries to find out about this mysterious 'flock' that seems just like her.

That town is Forks. (surprise) Not trusting anyone, Onyx soon finds herself tangled in the story of the Cullens, and against all odds after a series of unusual attacks, Onyx finds that she needs to trust the Cullens, though she knows they are hiding something. The Cullens, feeling pity for Onyx who seems to them, an slightly abnormal girl with skeletons in her closet, take her in.

However, even in the first night she stays there, problems come up. She wakes up screaming after a common dream involving her past. Edward, reading her mind, gravitates toward her and the forge a friendship. He wants to protect her, she wants to face the School head on and break it down. At the same time, she still searches for the flock.

With neither the Cullens, nor Onyx knowing each other's full stories, will these secrets be their downfall?

PLEASE READ! First chapter is out now! Exert-

_Prologue- My Personal Hell_

_Life. _

_Everything, every creature has a right to life. No matter what._

_It's even in the Declaration of Independence, all men are created equal. Human rights, the United Nations, hundreds of groups across the world recognize humans rights to life._

_One institution that doesn't?_

_The School._

_My name is Onyx, and I'm often called Falcon. It's a joke, a sick joke because I have wings. I was created, not born. I am not human. I think like one most of the time, I act like one pretty often, I look like one if I wear a coat, I can fool… anyone, everyone, into thinking that I'm human. But that's not enough._

_It was never enough._

_Never… The School, is where I grew up. It's not a school at all, but a lab. Where other creatures like me are tortured and killed and taken apart, exterminated! Because we aren't human, so we don't have rights. Scientists all over the world experiment on rats, and they say we aren't so different. But all the mutants, we believe we are. And we want to make a stand, and object._

_Like someone once said, 'no one change everything, but everyone change something'. I want people to here the story, so then together we can stop Itex. But before that, I need to escape. And because there is no time like the present, I'll return to the present… _

So, that's how it starts. Personally, I think the beginnings to my stories are always crap, but whatever.

The other story is about how Carlisle's biological daughter. It's called _Everything and Nothing_. It is co-written with Zeri, my good friend. The girl is named Riah, and she had to live without her father after he mysteriously disappeared, trying to hunt down monsters in London. Twelve years later, she runs into a vampire as well, and ends up in the same boat as her father.

Jasper, who has been lonely since he joined the Cullens, finds her bright and happy mood incredibly refreshing. She is different than any kind of vampire he has ever met, kind, funny and oddly humanized. But what about Riah's story? Why did she leave her family? Will Carlisle and Jasper have to learn the meaning of 'here today, gone tomorrow' the hard way?

Yeah yeah, sounds kind of out there, but give them a try! For me? (pouty eyes)

Oh well, working on the sequel for Black Feathers, PM for ideas, check out my new stories, PEACE OUT!

-A. C. B.


End file.
